


Happily Ever After

by EJDaniels



Series: Fairy Tale Arc [3]
Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 65,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJDaniels/pseuds/EJDaniels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to Cinderella and The Glass Slipper. An altered telling of events from Season 2, Season 3, into Season 4. One decision can change the course of your life leaving ripples that are felt long afterwards. This will be the third and final installment in my Fairytale Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I

Slim delicate fingers hung poised over their selection for a long moment as she pondered which to wear. It was the beginning of April, spring was in the air and today a new group of students would begin their first year of high school at Lillian's Girls Academy. "It feels like a green day today," she said optimistically as she selected a set of green ribbons from the vast assortment before her. Leaning down she peered into the mirror and carefully tied first one ribbon and then the next making certain they were situated properly for her pigtails. With a smile and a curt nod to her reflection in the mirror she stood and walked from her room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Yumi-chan," Fukuzawa Miki, Yumi's mother, greeted the younger girl with as she stepped from the bottom step and into the kitchen. "You seem to be in a good mood today," the elder Fukuzawa woman commented upon seeing the cheerful smile upon her daughters face.

"Good morning Mom," Yumi replied quickly moving to the table and taking her seat. "Spring is here at last," she stated to her mother who moved to the stove and poured her daughter a cup of tea. "It's going to be a beautiful day! I just know it!" Yumi finished with as she lifted a piece of toast from the plate sitting on the table before her and took a large bite of it.

"Is that so?" Miki inquired with a gentle smile, pleased to see her only daughter happy. "Is there something special happening today?" Miki asked as she stepped to the table and placed the cup of tea next to her daughters' plate. Yumi shook her head in denial in way of reply as she took a quick sip of the tea to wash down the toast. Miki regarded her only daughter for a long moment, noting the changes in Yumi as if for the first time. Suddenly she reached out to touch one pigtail gently, allowing the silky strands of hair to slip through her fingertips. "You've grown so much over the last year Yumi-chan; I almost don't recognize my little girl in this young woman you've become."

Yumi said, "Mom!" as she moved her head hesitantly away from her mother's touch, torn between being embarrassed by the display of affection and still desiring her mother's tenderness. The fact that her mother had stated she was a young woman though warmed her heart considerably.

Miki sighed wistfully as she turned and walked to the counter where she was preparing a bento box for her husband. "Before we know it you'll have yourself a husband and children of your own with little time to spare for us," she said as she placed several rice balls in the bento box. "Promise me that you'll come by and visit from time to time, Yumi-chan."

Yumi softly walked up behind the older woman and slipped her arms around her mother in a hug. "I'll always have time for you and Dad," she said as she rested her cheek against her mother's back and listened to the loving heart beating within. The shorter brunette realized that with all that had been happening within her own life she had not been very attentive or affectionate to her own family. "I'm in no hurry to find myself a husband," she clarified softly before inhaling deeply the gentle reassuring scent of her mother which brought a soft smile to her lips.

Miki smiled softly at the rare display of affection from the younger girl and gently patted the arms around her waist as she tilted her head back a little to rest upon her daughter's soft brown hair. "You never know when love will find you," she replied sagely, enjoying the mother daughter moment all the more for Yumi having been the one to initiate it. After several long moments standing as such Miki said, "So I shouldn't be expecting any grandchildren anytime soon then I take it?"

"Mom!" Yumi exclaimed withdrawing her arms and turning away as she felt her checks warm with a light blush. Grabbing her jacket she quickly slipped it on one arm at a time as her mother chuckled good naturedly at her reaction. After a quick swallow of tea she picked up her school bag in one hand and the remainder of her piece of toast in the other. "I'll be heading out," she called over her shoulder to her mother as she stepped from the kitchen and paused at the front door to put her shoes on. Yumi grunted a reply around the piece of bread in her mouth to her mother's call for her to have a good day and then was out the door and into the cool morning air.

As the young brunette walked towards the bus stop as she always did, the morning air seemed cleaner, lighter and she inhaled deeply relishing the pure crisp smell of it. While it still held a hint of winter, as summer was a ways off as yet, it was certainly warmer than it had been the previous week, or so she believed. The morning sky appeared to be lighter, a sure sign that spring was here, or at the very least was quickly approaching. Yumi found the walk this morning to be particularly pleasing which caused her to smile as she strolled along. _Today I am an upperclassman_ , she thought to herself. The realization caused her to grin as she stifled a squeal that threatened to leap out from between her clenched lips. The very fact that she didn't squeal just served to validate her appraisal of herself as being older and perhaps more mature.

Today there would be a new crop of first year students, she mused as she waited for the bus. _They will all be arriving this morning with hopes for the future shining brightly in their eyes._ Yumi recalled her first day there and just how out of place she felt upon first stepping through the main gates and walking down the gingko lined pathway. Even with her new uniform, with its pristinely white sailor's scarf, she felt out of place as if she was trespassing upon hallowed ground. Though they had been previously informed about how to pray before the statue of Maria-sama, she had been so nervous that first morning that her mind had drawn a blank as she tried to think of what to pray for. Thankfully an upperclassman had taken pity upon her and whispered to her to just pray for a good start to the new grade. Yumi couldn't help but chuckle softly to herself as she stepped upon the bus and found a seat to sit in. She had been so embarrassed that she was certain her face had been red most of the morning that day. _It all seems so long ago_ , she thought to herself as she turned to look out the window.

The bus pulled away from the curb and on to its next stop as Yumi thought back finding it hard to believe that it had already been a year since she had started high school. _Perhaps that first day was a sign of things to come_ , she mused to herself silently _. I never would have thought that I would have had a year like I did!_ The first week for the new first year students was reserved for allowing them to settle into their new homeroom, find their shoe lockers and basically discover their way around the high school campus. Her second week there, upon attending the first year welcoming ceremony presented by the Yamayurikai, she had watched as a raven haired, blue eyed, upperclassman had played upon the organ within the chapel; a performance for all of them. Yumi was mesmerized and held spell bound as if the older girl played for her alone. It was then and there that she had decided she wanted to become acquainted with that particular Onee-sama. It wasn't long however before she discovered that she was not alone in her adulation for the raven haired upperclassman. Nor was that devotion apparently limited to her fellow first year classmates as second year and even third year classmen held her in awe.

As the bus pulled into the train station and passengers departed while others arrived and found a place to sit or stand, Yumi continued to look out the window lost in her thoughts of those early days. April had turned to spring, which then gave way to summer, by which time the young brunette had resigned herself to admiring the sapphire eyed upperclassman from afar as many others did. There were moments of being lost in dreams of speaking to her even if only once but that was all they were, dreams. After the summer sports festival the second year students went away for an entire week on a class trip and Yumi found herself missing seeing the raven haired beauty. It wasn't till her closest friend, Takeshima Tsutako, commented on how empty the campus felt without all the second year students there that she realized she herself hadn't even noticed that they were gone. To her the only one that mattered was her Ogasawara-sama. If she missed the older student, she had plenty of school work to struggle through and to occupy her time and mind as her grades were never above par and often were just barely average.

The second year students eventually returned from their school trip. The warmth of summer soon gave way to the gentle breezes of autumn as the leaves changed colors and the gingko nuts fell from the trees to land like landmines along the walkways for the unsuspecting or careless student rushing to her class or club meeting. School life had settled into the dull routine that teenagers the world over complained about, consisting of assignments and homework followed by tests. As autumn continued though, spirits ran high within the halls as everyone started to prepare for the much anticipated fall festival. The festival offered the different clubs a chance to display what they had accomplished within the first semester of the school year. Additionally each class was responsible for making their own exhibits as well. The day of the festival there would only be homeroom and morning prayers as the classes for the day were canceled in favor of the event. The school campus would be filled with students and their family members rushing from one exhibit to another. Smiles and laughter were the main course of the day as children, young and old, rushed about with their eyes wide in wonder, words of praise tumbling from their lips upon viewing each and every wonderful display.

While the exhibits were a very important factor in the festival, it was well acknowledged that the highlight of the festival itself was the play which was orchestrated by the members of the Yamayurikai. Many of the different clubs would lend their specific talents to insure the play was a success; however the brunt of the organization and management fell to the members of the Yamayurikai. Yumi couldn't help but grin to herself recalling how excited she had been last year at the prospect of watching her first play and perhaps seeing the object of her infatuation as well. As the oldest child in her immediate family she had no reason to attend the previous festivals while she was in middle school. She didn't know any of the upperclassmen who were already in high school and so didn't have a means to acquire a ticket to the festival. As this was to be her first time, she had looked forward to showing the project her class had worked on to her parents and brother.

Yumi raised her arm, resting her elbow against the lower edge of the window and then leaning her head against her palm as the bus pulled out the station and headed to its next stop. _I had no clue that morning just how drastically my life would change_ , she thought wistfully to herself. "Wait," she half mumbled to herself drawing a curious look from the girl sitting in the seat next to her, who upon not hearing anything further returned her attention to the others on the bus. _Who would have thought a single word would have set off the series of events that uprooted my young high school life and thrust me into the maelstrom of the Yamayurikai and the fall festival?_ The young brunette shook her head in disbelief, causing her pigtails to sway gently from front to back several times before returning to their semi-stationary state once more. She had been hurrying to class that morning and as she had turned away from the statue of Maria-Sama she had been called from behind to wait. Upon turning she had been confronted with the appearance of the very Onee-sama she had wanted to speak with since the first year welcoming ceremony, Ogasawara Sachiko. To the first year student it was like a dream come true, right up to the time when her collar and scarf had been adjusted and she was told to be mindful of her appearance as Maria-Sama was always watching. After waiting over five months to speak with the upperclassman she had barely managed to squeak out a 'Gokigenyou' as the raven haired beauty had walked away.

Yumi dropped her arm from the window and allowed her hand to come to rest in her lap as the bus came to the stop just prior to Lillian's Girls Academy. At the time she had wished she had just continued walking and hadn't turned around when called. Now however she was glad she had stayed. That one decision had led to a multitude of experiences. Some of them joyful, some painful and others regretted but they all amounted to a time in her life she wouldn't change if she were offered the chance to do so. If she hadn't stayed she wouldn't have become the Petite Sœur of Sachiko-sama or come to know the members of the Yamayurikai and account them as the dearest friends that they each were. She had assumed the responsibility of the lead role for Cinderella and thus spared the woman she admired the necessity of dancing with the Hanadera student council president who it was later learned was Sachiko-sama's cousin and betrothed.

The small brunette sighed softly to herself as the bus pulled away from the curb. _For two weeks I was Cinderella and was allowed to live out my dream_. Thoughts of that time spent with Sachiko-sama as her Onee-sama filtered quickly through her mind. Treasured memories that were burnt into her heart and would never fade from her memory. Before she knew it though her time was up, the play was over, and she had returned the older girl's rosary thus releasing Sachiko from the obligation of being her Onee-sama. Yumi recalled that she had felt they were not together for the right reasons, a belief she still held to even now though she secretly wished they were together as Sœurs again. At the time she had felt inadequate in being the younger sister of a woman of Sachiko's high social bearing and prestigious upbringing, who was generally revered as the Princess of Lillian. For a while they had not spoken and Yumi recalled bearing the brunt of the cruelty of teenage girls for first having accepted Sachiko's rosary and then for having returned it. Looking back now it struck her as mildly humorous that no matter what she did there were those that were displeased with her choices.

The bus came to the stop for Lillian Girl's Academy and Yumi rose from her seat and became a part of the deluge of dark uniforms which were disgorged from the bus and proceeded to make their way across the overpass pedestrian bridge. Through chance encounters such as the kendo match and the student council elections the two former Sœur's had finally started to talk again. It wasn't till the Valentine Day event though that they had each opened up to the other. Yumi smiled softly in remembrance as she walked through the Lillian main gates and stepped upon the school grounds to proceed along the gingko lined pathway. That encounter in the Rose Mansion had taken place after the en Bouton Treasure Hunt for the Valentine's Day event and had ended with the two of them crying on each other's shoulder and later going upon their first date. The following month when Sachiko's own Onee-sama, as well as the other two Lady Roses, had graduated Yumi had remained by Sachiko's side to support her in whatever manner she could. It was then that the raven haired heiress had asked her to always be her friend. Yumi had been willing and even had expected to be offered the older woman's rosary. The youngest of the pair had realized that she didn't care what the reason was they were together any longer and that she just wanted to be there for the woman she admired and loved. When the offer to be friends was extended, while confused by it at first as she had expected the rosary, Yumi hadn't hesitated to accept the treasured friendship and confirm that they would always be the best of friends. Yumi had realized that all that really mattered was that they would be together.

Yumi's musings had slowed her pace and hence she was the last to reach the statue of Maria-Sama, the other students that had stepped off the bus with her were already moving off. Tucking her school bag under one arm she clasped her hands before her and bowed her head in prayer. _Please Maria-sama; allow me to live my life righteously. Please watch over my family and Sachiko-sama as I am certain this will be a trying time for her. Please help Sachiko-sama find the proper Petite Sœur for her._ Yumi paused and swallowed heavily before continuing. _Maria-sama, if there is a little sister out there that I may help, and it pleases you, please bring her to me so that I might protect and assist her. I will be the best Onee-sama that I can be._

Yumi opened her eyes and shifted her school bag from beneath her arm to her hand. While doing so she noticed a petite girl with black hair that came to just above her shoulders standing off to one side staring at the statue of Maria-sama. The younger girl's hair style as well as her features reminded Yumi of a traditional Japanese doll in their cuteness. From the look of the uniform as well as the brilliantly white scarf Yumi could tell the girl was a first year student. Yumi, recalling her first day as a high school student, smiled and walked towards the younger girl prepared to offer her the same advice she received upon her first day last year.

The dark hair girl noticed Yumi's approach and turned to face her directly. Yumi saw that the girl was even cuter than she had first suspected, with large eyes that seemed thoughtful and far too serious for a girl her age. "Gokigenyou," the underclassman greeted Yumi with as she drew near.

Yumi replied, "Gokigenyou…" her voice making it seem a question as she waited for the other girl's name.

"Nijō," the smaller girl quickly provided with a short bow. "Nijō Noriko."

"Nijō-san," Yumi said with what she hoped was a warm smile. "Welcome to Lillian. The first day can always be a little unnerving at first." Yumi glanced around and then leaned in and whispered in a conspiratory tone of voice while bringing a hand up to one side of her mouth as if in an attempt to hide what she was saying, "Just pray for a good start to the semester."

Nijō-san's brows creased in confusion for a moment before it dawned on her what the older girl's meaning was. "I wasn't trying to decide what to pray," she explained. "I was admiring the statute. I like to travel and view Buddhist statues," the smaller girl continued to explain her actions. "Seeing the statue here I wanted to look at it as well to see if it held the same attraction for me. I hope I wasn't disturbing you?"

Yumi assured her, "No, not at all. I remembered my first day here and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what to pray for." Yumi chuckled at her words even as Nijō-san smiled and seemed to relax slightly at Yumi's easy manner and good natured chuckle. "An upperclassman came to my rescue and suggested that I pray for a good start to the new school year."

Nijō-san replied, "When you saw me standing here you thought that perhaps I was stuck as well?" Yumi nodded even as she was impressed with the younger girl's quick reasoning. "Arigato for assisting me then," Nijō-san offered as she bowed once more.

Yumi smiled realizing that she really hadn't done anything as the younger girl had not really required assistance. "We were all new here once, Nijō-san." Yumi pointed off to the right. "That will take you to where your shoe locker will be. I would show you the way but I have a prior engagement I must not be late for and it is in the other direction."

"You've been most helpful…" Nijō-san started to reply and this time she left the unspoken question hanging in the air between them.

Yumi groaned inwardly at her lack of manners and then said, "Fukuzawa, Fukuzawa Yumi."

"Arigato, Fukuzawa-san," Nijō-san said with a smile. "I have kept you long enough. Please do not let me detain you any further."

"Gokigenyou," Yumi said with a slight bow as the younger girl replied in kind. Smiling Yumi turned and headed in the opposite direction she had indicated that the shoe lockers were located in. _Well she certainly seemed like a sweet girl_ , Yumi pondered to herself as she walked down the pathway to the Rose Manson. _They should have started the meeting already_ , she reasoned. The Yamayurikai were meeting this morning to discuss the first year welcoming ceremony in which they welcomed the new high school students and presented them with blessed Maria-sama medallions. As Yumi was not a member of the Yamayurikai she was not required to be there for the meeting, however she had decided to stop in and offer her assistance should it be required. It was also a good reason to see Sachiko-sama before classes for the day started. Just the thought of seeing the upperclassman made Yumi smile and a soft squeal escaped her lips as she hurried along the walkway.

"Gokigenyou, Fukuzawa-sama." said a bright voice next to the brunette suddenly.

Yumi, lost in her own thoughts and desire to see a certain sapphire eyed older girl had walked right past a student without even seeing her. The second year student stopped and turned back to the girl she had walked past. "Gokigenyou," Yumi offered with a slight bow. Quickly noticing that the younger girl could only be walking from the very place Yumi was heading she smiled reassuringly. _The poor thing must have been too scared to knock on the door of the Rose Mansion._ To new students the Roses and their en Bouton's were scary individuals to approach especially when all alone. "Was there something you required from the Yamayurikai," Yumi inquired thinking to intercede on the girls behalf or at the very least to accompany her into the Rose Mansion.

"Arigato, Fukuzawa-sama, however there is no need to concern yourself with me," the petite girl replied with a smile as she clasped her hands before her holding her school bag and causing the banana curls that framed her face to sway back and forth. "I was just visiting my Onee-sama," the smaller brunette explained.

Yumi peered closer at the girl. _The manner in which her curls sway is cute though I think she would be prettier if she wore her hair down._ There was something about the manner in which her hair, drawn up tight as it were, lent an impersonal appearance to her continence that Yumi found disquieting. For a brief instant she had a flashback to a rehearsal and Sachiko-sama telling her that she should wear her hair down as well. _Do I look that way to Sachiko-sama?_ Brown eyes returned her scrutiny calmly as if daring Yumi to find anything of fault with her or her appearance. _I haven't seen her here before. Maybe her Onee-sama is a second year student._ It was not unusual for club members to visit the Rose Mansion for one reason or another. _Perhaps she accompanied her Onee-sama to see the Yamayurikai on some matter and then overwhelmed by the presence of the Roses she excused herself?_ "I see, your Onee-sama?" Yumi replied with quizzically.

"That's correct," was the quick affirmation. "I've always wanted to see the Rose Mansion and so I asked Sachiko Onee-sama if it would be alright if I came before classes began to see it." Yumi couldn't believe her ears. _Sachiko-sama is her Onee-sama? How? When?_ Emotions flashed rapidly across Yumi's face clearly seen by the younger girl that stood before her watching intently. Surprise, disbelief soon gave way to confusion and hurt as Yumi's mind tried to process what she had just been told. The sound of the other girl giggling brought her thoughts back into focus. "I like you, Fukuzawa-sama," the first year student stated. "You're entertaining," she added pointing to Yumi's face. Yumi didn't have to be told that her emotions were displayed all over her face. Yumi smiled uncertainly at the other girl's words, not sure what to make of them as her mind still reeled from discovering that Sachiko-sama had finally chosen a little sister.

"Yes, well I hope you have a wonderful school year…" Yumi paused realizing that she did not know the girls name even though the new first year student had called her by name several times already.

"Matsudaira," the girl with matching banana curls offered. "Matsudaira Touko."

"It has been a pleasure to meet you Matsudaira-san," Yumi stated with a slight bow. "If you would excuse me, there is a meeting I really should be getting to." Yumi turned and moved towards the door to the Rose Mansion which was only a few feet away. Try as she might she still couldn't believe that Sachiko-sama had found a new Petite Sœur. Rationally Yumi knew that eventually the older girl would have to choose a Petite Sœur but there was a part of her that wanted to believe that she would always be the only Petite Sœur for Sachiko-sama. _It's not like I didn't know this would happen one day_ , she told herself though it didn't ease the shock of the discovery any.

"If you mean the First Year Welcoming Ceremony," Matsudaira-san offered behind her, "the meeting was canceled as Hasekura-sama couldn't attend."

Yumi pondered for a second how the younger girl would know that the meeting was canceled till she realized that this younger girl was now the Rosa Chinensis en bouton and hence was a member of the Yamayurikai and destined to be a Rose herself one day. Yumi stopped, turned and replied, "Arigato Matsudaira-san, though I feel I should still see if there is something I can do to help."

"Sachiko Onee-sama said I can come to the Rose Mansion any time I want to so I suspect we will be seeing each other a great deal Fukuzawa-sama. I hope you'll take good care of me," Matsudaira-san stated bowing slightly. "Gokigenyou, Fukuzawa-sama," said the petite girl in parting as she turned and walked off down the pathway in the same direction that Nijō-san had taken previously.

Yumi watched Matsudaira-san's back as she walked away for a long moment as the emotions inside her warred with one another. _I should be happy for Sachiko-sama_ , Yumi chided herself. _Matsudaira-san certainly seems capable enough_ ; she admitted as she turned about and walked to the Mansion door. _There was a certain air about her, though I can't place it, however it was very familiar_. Yumi pondered that for a long moment as she turned the handle and opened the door and then closed it softly behind her so that it didn't slam. Yumi started up the stairs to the meeting room but then paused part way up the stairs suddenly realizing what was familiar about Matsudaira-san. _She reminds me a great deal of Sachiko-sama. There is that same stately mannerism and calm politeness which only comes from proper schooling and upbringing._ The confused brunette continued up the stairs and walked to the biscuit colored door. "Gokigenyou," Yumi said after opening the door and stepping into the room, offering a warm smile to the three girls there currently.

Yoshino and Shimako both smiled and offered a warm "Gokigenyou" in return upon seeing their friend. It took only a moment for them to realize that Yumi hadn't even looked in their direction as her soft brown eyes were fastened upon the dark haired third year student seated at the table. Both girls glanced towards each other at almost the exact same time and shared a secret smile, glad for their two friends in the room with them and the growing relationship that was evident in how they had eyes only for each other.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi," soft pink lips offered up from beneath sapphire eyes that regarded the younger brunette affectionately. "I was hoping you would be here," Sachiko said as she closed the book she had been reading and set it aside. "Though I wish it had been a bit earlier," she gently chided the younger girl.

Yumi replied, "Gomen. I didn't think my presence was required for the meeting." Crossing the room, her pigtails swaying gently with each stride, Yumi walked to the seat next to the current Rosa Chinensis and pulling the chair out slightly seated herself. "I understand congratulations are in order, Sachiko-sama?" Yumi said after reaching out and clasping Sachiko's hands in her own bringing a startled look from the older girl as well as inquisitive ones from the other two present.

"Yumi?" Sachiko asked in question uncertain as to what the other girl was referring to.

"There's no need to hold back Sachiko-sama," Yumi continued with. "I'm happy for you...for you both," she quickly added. "I will admit that I was surprised though," Yumi said, the last part in a slightly hurt tone to indicate she felt that Sachiko-sama should have confided in her.

Sachiko's brow creased in puzzlement as she regarded her former Petite Sœur. "Yumi, if you have something to say then please do so directly and to the point."

Yumi chuckled softly and felt the other two girls move closer, drawn into the conversation by the mere fact of being present. "I should be telling you that _Onee-sama_ ," Yumi retorted with and then felt the hands held in hers suddenly grasp hers strongly in surprise.

Sachiko's sapphire eyes widened and a pain stabbed deep within the older girl's heart upon hearing Yumi address her by that name. "Yumi…" Sachiko said in the barest of whispers filled with longing and a touch of sorrow. "…what are you saying?" she finally managed to ask. A part of her heart desperately wanted to believe that the girl before her was asking to be her Petite Sœur once more even though her mind baulked at the thought of the possibility that Yumi would ask that of her.

"I…I just wanted to congratulate you, Sachiko-sama," Yumi stammered suddenly feeling uncertain. "Haven't you given her your rosary yet," Yumi inquired thinking perhaps that was the issue.

Behind Yumi Shimako gasped quickly followed by Yoshino exclaiming "What?"

Yumi turned to regard her friends with a questioning look on her face. "She hasn't told you that she picked her Petite Sœur?" Shimako and Yoshino both nodded indicating this was the first they had heard of this. Three sets of eyes turned to regard the dark haired upperclassman sitting in the chair next to Yumi. "Sachiko-sama?"

The Princess of Lillian appeared as if she had been frozen in place with a look which was a mixture of confusion, shock and utter disbelief. Several long moments passed without the older girl moving and Yumi, growing concerned at the lack of response, gently squeezed the hands in hers which seem to break whatever spell Sachiko had been under. "Yumi, I'm not certain what you've heard or believe you've heard," Sachiko started with in a dazed voice, "but I can assure you that you're my only Petite Sœur."

"But…but I just spoke with her outside," Yumi stated in her defense. "She said she was here visiting her Onee-sama," Yumi added as she glanced to Yoshino and Shimako who had come to stand next to the two seated girls.

Slipping into detective mode Yoshino inquired, "What did she look like, Yumi-san?"

"She was petite with large serious brown eyes," Yumi began with. "I'm certain she was a first year student. She had brown hair which was done up in spiral curls which hung down on each side of her face which swung rather cutely as she moved."

A soft chuckle from the girl seated next to her caused the three second year students to look at Sachiko who was chuckling softly behind a hastily raised hand. "I think I understand what is happening here Yumi," Sachiko offered. "Did she tell you her name?"

Yumi nodded before replying. "Matsudaira-san, Matsudaira Touko I believe she said her name was." Shimako and Yoshino both sighed in relief upon hearing this and then walked over to the kitchenette area to prepare some tea. "What?" asked a very confused Yumi as she watched her friends walk away till she returned her attention to the woman sitting next to her realizing her classmates were not going to be coming to her rescue.

Sachiko smiled warmly and shifted her hands taking Yumi's in hers and held them gently. "The reason I had hoped you would be here earlier was so that you could meet my cousin." Sachiko paused and repressed a giggle as she squeezed the hands in hers reassuringly. "Matsudaira Touko is my cousin, Yumi." Sachiko watched as the younger girls thoughts flashed across the face before her in what Sei-sama had affectionately called ' _Yumi's 100 faces'_. Slowly realization dawned which was followed by understanding, relief and lastly by embarrassment. "Touko-chan has grown up around me since she was little and took to calling me ' _Sachiko Onee-sama'_. I did ask her to call me Sachiko-sama or Rosa Chinensis while upon school grounds though," Sachiko explained to Yumi.

Yumi's head dropped and her eyes fell upon her lap as she felt her cheeks begin to slowly burn. "Gomennasai, Sachiko-sama for jumping to conclusions without checking with you first," the ashamed younger girl offered in way of apology.

"No apology required, Yumi," Sachiko assured her as she gave Yumi's hands one last squeeze before releasing them and turning to face the table as Shimako brought a cup of tea and placed it before Sachiko even as Yoshino did the same for Yumi. "It was a simple mistake and one that anyone could have made," she continued with as the other two girls took seats at the table and enjoyed their tea.

Yumi smiled her thanks to Yoshino for the tea as she lifted her head up. "I stopped by to see if there was anything I could do to help with the first year welcoming ceremony." Yumi knew that with the graduation of the Roses that the Yamayurikai currently only had four members when it could have as many as nine. It wasn't in the cheerful girl's nature to stand by when she could lend a hand to help her friends. Discussion turned to the event itself and soon it was decided that they really couldn't make a decision without Rei-sama being present. "I can come back at lunch if Rei-sama will be here?" All eyes turned and looked at Yoshino who indicated that her Onee-sama and cousin should be here then.

"Well then we'll shelve the matter till lunch today," Sachiko offered. "We should probably head to class," she added looking directly at Yumi with a warm smile. Yumi returned the smile and stood taking her own tea cup as well as Sachiko's to the sink to wash them where Yoshino joined her shortly with her own as well as Shimako's cup.

"Don't worry too much about it, Yumi-san," Yoshino said in a soft whisper meant just for the two of them as she slipped the two cups in her hands into the sink and reached for the drying towel. "I hear she is a very distant relative."

Yumi shot her friend an appreciative smile for a second as she washed a cup and then rinsed it and set it in the drying basket where Yoshino took it up and began drying it with the towel. "I think I was just caught unaware is all," Yumi replied as she washed another cup and set it in the basket to be dried. "I know that sooner or later she'll have to take a Petite Sœur." Yumi remained quiet for several long moments as she washed the saucers and set them into the basket to follow the cups set their previously. Yumi shrugged slightly as she continued speaking, "As Petite Sœur's go, perhaps a family member would be perfect for Sachiko-sama."

"Perhaps Yumi-san would be perfect," Yoshino said nudging her friend playfully.

"Not hardly," Yumi replied in a tone of voice that was contradictory to her words.

"Yumi are you ready," Sachiko's melodious voice called from behind the two girls.

"Go on," Yoshino said with a grin, "I can finish this up." Yumi's answering smile expressed the girl's gratitude far more than any words could ever have done. The small brunette turned around only to see Sachiko-sama standing there holding both of their school bags waiting for her with a warm and inviting smile. Gokigenyous were quickly exchanged and soon the Rosa Chinensis and her former little sister were out the door, down the stairs and through the bottom doorway.

"Arigato, Yumi," Sachiko suddenly said for no apparent reason as the two of them walked towards the second year classrooms. Other girls dressed in Lillian school uniform hurried past them offering a greeting or quick word to Sachiko as she was the current Rosa Chinensis.

"Eh?" Yumi exclaimed while shooting a questioning look at the woman next to her.

Sachiko reached down and took Yumi's hand in hers as they walked along the pathway. Other students regarded the former Sœur's as they walked past, uncertain what to make of the two girls walking along holding hands and carrying on a friendly conversation. "It was nice to hear you call me Onee-sama once again," Sachiko explained. "It brought to mind good memories even though it's only the fourth time you've called me that," Sachiko added shooting the girl next to her a reproachful look. "I mean really was it that hard to say?"

Yumi smiled recalling good memories as well. No longer did those memories pain her as they once did. She had longed to be a part of Sachiko-sama's life and here she was, walking side by side, hand in hand with that very woman. What did it matter if they were Sœur's or not, they were together and that was what Yumi really wanted most of all. "Sachiko-sama is scary," replied Yumi in a pouting tone as her face took on a sad and pouting expression to match her voice. "I was too intimidated to call you anything other than Sachiko-sama."

Sachiko paused just outside of the building where the second year classrooms were located in and turned to regard the playfully pouting girl who turned to face her as well as if they had mutually decided to stop and face each other at the exact same moment. Yumi accepted the proffered school bag just before delicate hands reached out and straightened Yumi's sailor collar and then dropped down to untie and retie the white scarf. "Is that so," Sachiko asked as she gazed deeply into the brown eyes before her. "I guess I shall have to forgive you then," she said with an exaggerated resigned sigh. The older girl couldn't help but chuckle as Yumi smiled brightly up at her. "Lunch then," inquired the Rose Chinensis before she turned away to go to her own classroom. Yumi nodded once and watched the retreating form of the woman she admired and idolized.

Later that night Yumi awoke from a sound sleep with the words Sachiko-sama had spoken earlier that day suddenly ringing in her ears. "…but I can assure you that you're my only Petite Sœur."


	2. Act II

Yumi stepped off the bus lost in thought and concerned for her friend and fellow classmate Shimako-san. _I've been so concerned with Sachiko-sama that I didn't stop to think that Shimako-san might be feeling lost and alone as well._ The second year student's mind whirled about indecisively as she tried to think of some way that she could help her friend. _Maybe if I were to go over and speak with Sei-sama, she could come and have a word with Shimako-san?_ Since Shimako's Onee-sama, the same Sei-sama who loved to tease Yumi, had graduated and started attending Lillian University, the young girl with the distinctive western features had been listless and seemed to be mired in the mud as the saying went. Try as she might it appeared as though the Rosa Gigantea was stuck spinning her wheels, uncertain as to her course in life. _Poor Shimako-san_ , Yumi thought as her heart went out to her dear friend.

Spring had come to Lillian at last. The trees were showing signs of new growth, the sakura were in full bloom and the campus was filled with the sounds of young innocent laughter as new first year students scampered about from one exciting activity to another. Despite the weight of her worries Yumi couldn't resist smiling at the warm feeling that spring always brought to her. It was a time of growth, a time for new life and to the second year student it was a time of hope. _Somewhere here there is a little sister for me_ , she believed with all her being. "Gokigenyou, Fukuzawa-sama," was suddenly spoken from beside her.

Yumi turned to regard the person that addressed her and her eyes fell upon a first year student with shoulder length black hair and distinct features that resembled those seen upon a traditional Japanese doll. "Gokigenyou…," Yumi paused as she tried to gather her thoughts and recall the girl's name that looked so familiar to her. _I spoke to her on the first day of the new semester_ , Yumi recalled. _Noriko…but what was her family name though?_

"Nijō Noriko," The petite girl supplied with a smile as if reading Yumi's mind.

"That's right, Nijō-san" Yumi replied, warmly smiling in return. "We spoke at the statue of Maria-sama. I thought you were unable to decide what to pray for." Both girls chuckled softly as at the time Yumi had been incorrect and the younger girl was instead admiring the statue itself. "I take it that the statue wasn't as to your liking as the Buddhist ones you said you enjoyed visiting?"

Nijō-san shook her head causing her bobbed-cut hair to sway back and forth in a manner that Yumi thought looked rather cute. "No, I enjoyed the statue of Maria-sama very much," she stated. "The sakura are only in bloom for this week." She continued as she tilted her head towards the grove of said trees in the distance. "I was standing here admiring their beauty."

Yumi turned and regarded the trees as well. "They are pretty spectacular," she agreed with a smile at the natural beauty of them. "That reminds me, you should see the large one behind the auditorium." Seeing the quizzical look from the younger girl Yumi continued helpfully. "Why don't you walk with me as I'm on my way to the Rose Mansion so I'll pass by there and can show you the way?" The two girls walked off side by side. "A dear friend of mine told me it is the largest sakura tree on the entire campus," Yumi explained as they walked down the paved pathway, pausing only to offer a prayer to Maria-sama, before continuing on. "It's kind of a shame that it sits off all by itself."

"Why does it sit off by itself," Nijō-san inquired, intrigued by the older girl's words.

"I wish I knew," Yumi replied with a thoughtful look at the younger girl's question. "It's the only sakura back there and it is surrounded by gingko trees. In many ways I think it is like my friend as she too is different and stands out." Yumi's shoulder rose and fell in a silent sigh as thinking of Shimako-san made her recall her concern for her friend once again. "Perhaps that is why it is her favorite sakura tree."

"That sounds rather lonely," Nijō-san responded with. "To be one way while thrust amidst a host of others which are similar, and yet different at the same time."

Yumi stole a sideways glance at the petite girl next to her, uncertain if she was speaking of the sakura tree or Shimako-san. As the young brunette with pigtails thought about it she realized it was fitting in either case. Yumi pointed at a building that was off to the left of them. "If you take that walkway around to the back of that building you'll see it,"

Noriko smiled having already spotted the pink vibrant top of the tall tree over the roof of the building she assumed was the auditorium. "Arigato, Fukuzawa-sama," Nijō-san said pausing to offer a bow to the upperclassman that had been so kind to her.

"It has been a pleasure to help you, Nijō-san," Yumi replied bowing in return. "I hope that it is as beautiful for you as it is for my friend," she said encouragingly. "Perhaps it will one day become a special place for the both of you." The two Lillian students exchanged gokigenyous before parting company.

Noriko watched as the older girl walked away with a smile on her face. _Maybe it won't be so bad here_ , she thought to herself. _If all the upperclassmen are like Fukuzawa-sama then Lillian should be a nice place to finish high school._ The first year student had, from the very first day, cursed her luck and the unseasonal snowstorm that had delayed rail service which had been the cause of her missing the entrance exam for the high school of her choice. The small dark-haired girl had already taken the Lillian entrance exam due to the enormous respect she held for her great aunt. Left with no other option she had reluctantly started her first year here at Lillian. The irony of a Buddhist statue-loving girl going to a Catholic school did not escape her. That fact that Christianity was the religion of choice here kept her from discussing her favorite hobby with others. With a resigned sigh to her own plight, the petite girl turned and started down the pathway Fukuzawa-sama had pointed out to her. _I'm much like this sakura tree, a Buddhist girl surrounded by Christians, similar, yet always different_. Reaching the back of the building she turned the corner and then froze in place. Standing there, back towards her, was a girl with long wavy hair who stood facing the large sakura tree with her arms upraised as if in supplication.

"The cherry blossoms will be past their prime after today," the girl spoke softly in a voice that was sweet and gentle after standing as such for several moments. "I'm glad you came to share them with me as it would have been a shame to have to enjoy them alone." The girl half turned and looked back over her shoulder. Noriko was instantly struck by her distinctive western features and how beautiful she was. The girl's grey eyes seemed to mesmerize her and held her rooted in place. Even as Noriko stared, struck dumb by the vision before her, the girl turned the rest of the way about to face her directly. "Perhaps you have forgotten?"

"Eehh?" Noriko barely managed to get the sound out past her lips, confused by the other girl's words as well as the continued stare of her enchanting eyes.

"Perhaps the beauty of the cherry blossoms has stolen your voice away and that is why you have forgotten how to speak?" the girl asked with a twinkle of amusement entering her grey eyes.

"I…I think I just remembered," Noriko stammered as she felt her cheeks blush slightly. "G… Gokigenyou."

"Gokigenyou. Wonderful!" replied the girl with light hair. "For a moment there I thought we wouldn't be able to have a chance to talk." The girl turned back to face the tree and suddenly Noriko found that she could move again. With hesitant steps she walked up and stood beside the other girl and admired the large tree.

**-oOo-**

Yumi paced. Sachiko-sama would be quick to point out it was a very unladylike action, to pace back and forth. Yumi was so certain of that, she could actually hear the older woman's voice in her head, chiding her gently, ' _Maria-sama is always watching us_ '. Yumi couldn't help but smile at the warm feeling that overcame her just thinking about her former Onee-sama. _Sachiko-sama, whatever shall I do with you?_ Yumi knew that the older girl needed to find a Petite Sœur, and soon! Having already begun her third year of high school the raven haired upperclassman had no time to lose. The very words Sachiko-sama had said that day ran through the young brunette's mind once again _'…but I can assure you that you're my only Petite Sœur_ '. _Somehow I have to help Sachiko-sama find a Petite Sœur_ , Yumi finally determined as she paced.

Yumi had been waiting for five minutes already however to her it felt like a greater amount of time had passed. As she waited she thought back to earlier that day, in the morning before classes had started, she had made her usual visit to the Rose Mansion. While she was no longer a member of the Yamayurikai she had been assisting them for some time hence she visited every morning to see what was planned for the day and how she could best help. On some days there was nothing for her to do so she would busy herself making tea for the others or cleaning up the kitchenette area. Upon reaching the Rose Mansion and climbing the stairs she had walked through the biscuit-colored door, which was propped open this day, and offered a smile and a warm Gokigenyou to the three girls present.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi. I was hoping you would decide to visit this morning," Sachiko offered with a serious look on her face that alerted the younger girl that something was amiss. "Please have a seat so we can begin," Sachiko said, indicating a chair at the table next to Yoshino who sat across from Rei and Sachiko. Yumi quickly seated herself, folding her hands in her lap, concerned that something might be wrong with Sachiko-sama. _To be told to sit without being offered even a cup of tea, this must be something important_ , Yumi thought to herself. The serious looks upon the two third year students seated across from her told her that in fact it was. "We're concerned about our sister, and fellow Rose, Shimako. She's been acting rather strange of late."

Yumi nodded in agreement as she had been concerned for her friend and fellow classmate for some time now. Just the previous day Yumi had ventured over to the University side of the extensive Lillian campus, to meet with the former Rosa Gigantea, Shimako's Onee-sama, and Sei-sama. The older woman, when told of Shimako's behavior, hadn't seemed overly concerned by it. Yumi had been a little surprised to hear Sei-sama say it was normal teenage girl behavior. While it had been wonderful to see Sei-sama, in the end the excursion had accomplished nothing. Over the last few days Yumi had noticed that Shimako's listlessness had fled and her friend seemed much happier now. Shimako's recent change in behavior was nearly as perplexing as her previous listlessness had been.

"We fully expected her to be depressed and despondent after the graduation of Rosa G…Sei-sama," Sachiko corrected herself. "We've noticed the last few days that Shimako is suddenly happy again, a fact we have no reason for." The expression on Sachiko's face was one of vexation. "Shimako has always been rather guarded with her own personal life. A fact her Onee-sama when here allowed her to maintain, standing guard over her and keeping us at bay." Sachiko regarded Yoshino and then Yumi herself, as if weighing some heavy decision before apparently coming to an answer after receiving a nod of agreement from Rei. Sachiko then proceeded to inform them that not only was Shimako a daughter of a Buddhist family but that her father was the head priest for one of the largest Shoguji temples in Japan itself.

Yoshino was on her feet and up in arms almost the second the words left the older girls lips. "Why weren't we told?" Smoldering brown eyes fell upon her cousin, a look of accusation clearly upon her face. "You've known all this time, haven't you, Rei-chan?"

Yumi sat there taking it all in and it just didn't make any sense to her. Yumi processed her former Onee-sama's words once again and still could not see how they bore any relevance to Shimako-san's current situation. "Sachiko-sama," Yumi said to gather the older girl's attention. Next to Yoshino's outcry, Yumi softly spoke words drew everyone's attention. "I don't understand," Yumi said in a questioning tone of voice.

Sachiko could clearly see the look of confusion upon Yumi's face. It was one of Yumi's traits that the older girl loved best. If you every wanted to know Yumi's true feelings, you need only look upon her face to see them. "What don't you understand, Yumi?" inquired Sachiko asking for clarification from the younger girl.

"I don't understand how Shimako-san being from a Buddhist family matters," Yumi stated. "She's the same Shimako-san we've always known." Rei and Sachiko exchanged quick glances, both wondering how to explain it to the brunette. "I mean I realize that it is a different religion than Christianity, however a person's religion doesn't change who they are. Shimako-san would have been our friend even if we had known before." Yoshino nodded in agreement as she retook her seat.

Sachiko regarded her former little sister, beginning to suspect that she may have done the girl a dis-service in not telling her sooner. "So you don't find it unusual for the daughter of a Buddhist temple to be attending a Christian school?" Sachiko asked with one raised brow.

"Not in particular, Sachiko-sama," was the quick reply. "My parents practice pieces of both religions so I would assume that it would be no more unusual than for me to be here."

Sachiko suddenly smiled brightly at her former little sister, causing the target of her smile to momentarily assume a dreamy smile in place of her confused look. "I agree with you, Yumi. We may have been wrong in keeping it from you however we wanted Shimako to have some true friends who appreciated her for herself."

"I agree with your sentiments as well, Yumi-chan," interjected Rei. "The issue is that Shimako has felt the need to keep this hidden," she explained in earnest. "We were hoping one of you would know what has caused the sudden change in Shimako's behavior. We also think it would be better for Shimako if she were to come forward with the facts concerning her family so she didn't have to carry such a heavy burden all by herself."

Seeing the blank looks on both second year students faces Sachiko asked once more, "So neither of you know why Shimako is suddenly happy once again?"

"I know, Sachiko Onee-sama," Matsudaira Touko said stepping through the opened biscuit-colored door suddenly. Everyone in the room stared at the new arrival having not heard her enter the front door or climb the stairs. With a triumphant look the first year student declared, "Nijō Noriko!"

Yumi paced back and forth in front of the auditorium as her conscious warred with her concern for her friend as she replayed the events again. It was that particular earlier conversation from that morning within the Rose Mansion that had led to her agreeing to meet Matsudaira-san before the auditorium where she was now, instead of eating lunch. As Shimako-san was her friend and she had spoken to Nijō-san on a couple of occasions now, she was curious as well as concerned. "Gokigenyou, Fukuzawa-sama," said a voice behind her that she was rapidly coming to recognize from its captious tone whenever it was aimed at her.

"Gokigenyou, Matsudaira-san," Yumi said after turning to face the underclassman standing behind her at a respectful distance. "As we will be seeing a great deal of each other it seems," Yumi continued with before the petite girl could say anything further. "Please just call me Yumi. Every time I hear you say Fukuzawa-sama I have a strong urge to look around for my mother." Yumi offered a friendly smile to the other girl to show that her request was not meant as a rebuke but rather offered as an overture of friendship.

Matsudaira-san bowed slightly in acknowledgment. "Then please call me Touko from now on, Yumi-sama." The petite girl didn't know what to do when Yumi smiled brightly at her all of a sudden. _Is she always this open with her feelings_ , Touko couldn't help but wonder? _She's too trusting with how she feels_ , the younger girl figured. _Offering friendship so quickly after just meeting. Really!_ _She's so naïve!_ Still, the petite girl couldn't quite still the palpitation of her own heart.

"Thank you, Touko-chan," Yumi said as she still smiled brightly at the first year student in front of her. "What was it you wished to show me concerning Shimako-san and Nijō-san?" inquired Yumi, wanting to move things along as she remembered that it was the first year students lunch time. _If we don't hurry then Touko-chan won't have time to eat her lunch_ , Yumi thought, concerned for the younger girl.

Placing a finger to her lips to indicate they should be quiet, Touko led the older girl to the back corner of the auditorium and peeked around it. Yumi eased her head slightly around the corner as well and beheld Shimako-san speaking with Nijō-san. The light haired girl had such an expression of happiness on her face, one that Yumi had never seen her wear before, that Yumi's heart was instantly happy for her friend. As she stood there and watched the two girls smiling, conversing and laughing an uneasy feeling began to grow inside her. The longer she watched the more uneasy she began to feel till she had to turn away from the view as she could look no more.

"Yumi-sama, I didn't suspect you were that sensitive," Touko said easing away from the corner herself and turning to see the distraught look upon Yumi's face. "Could it be that you just realized that your friend is growing away from you and has found someone else to make her happy?" Touko asked in a disparaging tone of voice.

Yumi regarded the younger girl for a long moment as the distraught look slipped from her face to be replaced by one of relief. "Shimako-san is my friend and I am happy that she has found someone that can give her cause to smile and laugh again," Yumi told her directly. "I would be a very poor friend in deed if I was not delighted that my friend was happy."

Even though Touko heard the truth ringing in pigtailed girl's words, she still found them hard to accept. Life had shown her at a young age that people can be cruel and will say whatever they wish to in order to get what they want. Vivid memories of one summer spent at the Ogasawara summer house had been more than enough to educate her on the cruelty of friends and even relatives. "Not all of us have friends as virtuous as Yumi-sama," Touko shot back with a trace of bitterness in her tone as she glanced away from the other girl with her. _Your naivety will only lead to sorrow, Yumi-sama!_

"True," Yumi replied with a short nod of her head. "Which is why I'm glad to have friends such as you, Touko-chan," she said as she turned to head back to the Rose Mansion and so missed the look of complete surprise that crossed the smaller girl's face upon hearing her words. "Shimako-san is happy again, so I've seen enough here," Yumi stated having found the act of spying upon her friend troubling. Yumi paused and half turned back as a thought occurred to her suddenly. "You should come back to the Mansion with me and eat lunch, Touko-chan." _Sachiko-sama will be there_ , Yumi recalled. _Perhaps a family member would be the best Sœur for her._ Yumi reasoned that as they were brought up in the same manner, and had already known each other for a substantial amount of time, they would probably work out well as Sœurs.

Touko's eyes grew large once again at the offer to eat lunch together. "I think I will stay a bit longer, Yumi-sama," the girl with banana curls replied turning away even as she felt her heart beat irregularly within her chest. _How impetuous of her to assume that we're friends so quickly!_ With an inaudible huff Touko turned around and moved back to the corner even as she raised one hand to her chest in an attempt to quiet the loud beating of her heart. _Why does she have this affect upon me?_

"Alright," Yumi conceded with to the smaller girls departing back. "Please be sure though to take time to eat your lunch. I would hate for you to become anemic during your afternoon classes." Yumi turned away after her reminder to eat and made her way to the Rose Mansion. It was while she was sitting talking with Sachiko-sama that Touko burst into the room and related to them both the fact that Shimako had given Noriko prayer beads.

**-oOo-**

"Touko-chan's plan is a good one," Sachiko said in a slightly exasperated tone of voice to Yumi. It was just the two of them at the Rose Mansion that day. Yumi had not been to the mansion in several days and Sachiko had become worried that something was wrong which was keeping the younger girl away. When Yumi had suddenly requested that they meet during the afternoon while classes were in session, Sachiko had readily agreed. The raven haired woman soon understood that it was the younger girl's trepidation concerning the plan to force Shimako to reveal her secret that had kept Yumi away.

"I'm sure it is a good plan," Yumi calmly replied, having been there when Touko had divulged the details of the plan to them both as well as Yoshino-san and Rei-sama several days ago. "I'm very certain that Touko-chan has planned out everything and will play the part of the villain wonderfully." Yumi felt within her heart that what they were doing wasn't wrong but rather the manner in which they were attempting to accomplish it was the wrong part.

"Then I fail to see what the issue is, Yumi," Sachiko stated, her aggravation with the topic of choice clearly showing through in each word. The raven haired beauty was thrilled to be with Yumi as their time together was not nearly as much as it used to be. Sachiko's responsibilities as Rosa Chinensis kept them apart as Yumi, though helpful, could not be there to assist with everything. Being with Yumi always brightened her day hence she did not want to squander their time by arguing. "I understand your feelings and I am sorry that you felt you needed to stay away, Yumi," Sachiko said in a sad tone for the lost time as well as the younger girl's feelings. "I'm glad you finally decided to come and speak with me about this matter though. Running away from a problem never solves anything," the older girl ended with in a very Onee-sama fashion.

"What if Shimako-san doesn't want her secret known," implored Yumi, not willing to give up her cause yet, even in the face of Sachiko-sama's opposition. When Touko-chan had proposed the plan, Yumi herself had been in agreement with proceeding with it. As time passed though she began to think about it and the more she contemplated it the less she liked the plan. While they could justify what they were doing by saying it was out of friendship, in the end Yumi just didn't feel that gave them the right to meddle in Shimako-san's personal life.

"It's for her own good!" Sachiko exclaimed again for the third time as if it was a mantra, her own personal battle cry. "She has been carrying this burden for a long time and it can't be healthy for her to have to do so and maintain her distance from everyone." The older girls sapphire eyes drilled into the younger girl hoping to change her opinion by sheer force of will.

Yumi dropped her eyes to the empty tea cup on the table before her trying to gather her thoughts and unable to withstand the intensity within the eyes regarding her from across the table. What Sachiko-sama said did make sense to the former Petite Sœur. A confession would probably ease the burden that Shimako-san carried however Yumi didn't see where they had the right to force that decision upon the other girl. The second year student looked up and met the sapphire eyes of the girl seated across the table from her. For a long moment she held that gaze before saying, "A Rose in this very room once said ' _If we force or coerce our juniors into doing what they don't want to then we're not fit to lead_ '. Do you recall who and when?"

Sachiko regarded Yumi for a long moment, suddenly finding it hard to swallow, and then replied with, "Eriko-sama said that as I recall. It was the day you became my Petite Sœur." Sachiko hands, folded together upon the table top, clenched slightly upon remembering that day. Even now, there was a twinge of pain, regret and a wish to have done things differently. A tinge of sadness entered the sapphire eyes of the Rosa Chinensis.

Yumi, seeing the sadness in the eyes across from her and knowing it was mirrored in her own, nodded that she was correct. "As I recall your Onee-sama, Youko-sama, agreed with Eriko-sama at the time." Yumi leaned forward and reached across the table to clasp the other girl's hands in hers. "Don't you see? In doing this we are not taking Shimako-san's feelings into account. If she is to reveal this secret of hers then it has to be by her choice and her choice alone. It's not a choice we can force upon her or make for her."

Sachiko sat for a long moment and regarded their joined hands as she thought through once more Yumi's impassioned plea not to go through with their plan to force Shimako into revealing her secret. Looking up into the large brown eyes across from her she saw trust and understanding there. From the look on Yumi's face it was clear that the young girl knew that she would make the decision that was the correct one. The dark haired woman gave a small smile of acquiescence. "How did you become so wise?"

"I have a dear friend from whom I am learning each and every day," Yumi replied with an answering smile as she gently squeezed the hands held in hers.

"Well the problem now is returning these," Sachiko said as she slipped one hand free of Yumi's and reached into her school bag to extract a draw stringed pouch. "These are the prayer beads which Touko-chan acquired," Sachiko explained upon seeing the questioning look.

Yumi held open her freed hand. "I'll take care of that," she offered.

Sachiko paused and then eventually handed the pouch over. "Arigato, Yumi," she added. "For preventing us from possibly making a mistake we'd later regret. I don't know if Shimako would have been able to forgive us or not."

Yumi smiled reassuringly as she slipped the pouch into her pocket. "Shimako-san is our friend. I'm sure she would have forgiven us…eventually." Yumi stood and made them each a fresh cup of tea while they sat and conversed quietly as close friends will oft do when time allows.

**-oOo-**

Yumi sat quietly upon the ledge, having relocated the potted plant that sat in her place previously to the floor, just a moment ago. Today was the day of the Maria-sama Medallion ceremony. Yumi had arrived at school early to help set everything up with the Yamayurikai. Sachiko-sama, though she could have asked anyone, had requested that Yumi assist her during the ceremony. That thought alone brought a smile to the nervous girl's face. It was directly after the meeting that Yumi had pulled Shimako aside and requested that she bring Nijō-san and meet her within the old greenhouse. Arriving at the greenhouse early Yumi had seated herself to keep from pacing as well as to try and organize her thoughts. Before she could do anything further however, she heard the door to the greenhouse open and then close lightly after a moment or two.

"Gokigenyou, Fukuzawa-sama," Nijō-san said upon seeing the waiting upperclassman first.

Yumi smiled in a friendly manner as she stood up to greet the two women. "Gokigenyou . I would appreciate it if you could just call me Yumi from now on, Nijō-san?" Yumi requested of the younger girl.

"Arigato, Yumi-sama," Nijō-san replied with a hesitant friendly smile. "Please call me Noriko as well," she offered in return.

"Arigato, Noriko-chan," Yumi answered back with a slight nod of her head to the named girl. During this exchange Shimako-san stood silently spectating. "I'm certain the two of you are curious as to why I would ask you to meet me out here." Seeing the questioning looks upon their faces, Yumi reached into her pocket. "I believe I have something that belongs to you," she said as she withdrew the draw string pouch with the prayer beads and held it out to Shimako who accepted it mutely.

"Where did you get that?" inquired Noriko hotly, her dark eyes flashing angrily as she took a step forward and positioned herself protectively between Yumi and Shimako as if to shield he friend with her own body.

"Does it really matter where I got it from," Yumi asked in the face of the younger girl's anger. "I'm returning it to the rightful owner of it before anyone else found it." Yumi's brown eyes darted over the smaller girls shoulder to her friend.

"You know," Shimako suddenly said looking up from the pouch in her hand to Yumi. "You know don't you, Yumi-san?"

Yumi sighed lightly just before replying. "Sachiko-sama and Rei-sama told Yoshino and I," she confessed.

"I see. I never wanted this to be a burden for my friends to have to bear," Shimako stated in a sorrowful tone as her eyes looked to Yumi's, imploring her to understand. Worry, confusion, fear, all slipped across the light haired girl's face which was usually the picture of serenity.

"It will be alright Shimako-san," Noriko offered as she turned to face the light haired girl. "I'm sure Yumi-sama won't tell anyone your secret." The dark haired girl quickly looked towards Yumi for reassurance of her own words. Noriko's heart beat rapidly in her chest as she recalled an earlier comment Shimako-san had made concerning if her family status became an issue she would leave Lillian. Noriko desperately didn't want the remarkable person she had found in Shimako to leave her life as she had just gotten here.

"No," Yumi confirmed with a soft shake of her head that set her pigtails swinging. "I won't tell anyone, Shimako-san. Your secret is safe with me and it changes nothing between us. It wouldn't have changed anything even if I had known before. We'll always be friends, Shimako-san." Yumi could see the relief in her classmates face upon hearing Yumi's words. The grey eyes which just moments before seemed filled with despair and sorrow suddenly flashed with a glimmer of hope upon hearing Yumi's assurances. "It's a heavy burden you've chosen to carry, Shimako-san," Yumi said in a caring voice as she reached out and gently laid a comforting hand upon the forearm of the current Rosa Gigantea. Concern for her friend evident in every word she spoke. "Noriko-chan, I and the entire Yamayurikai have shouldered this burden to help you and yet you still struggle under the weight of it. How many more will have to shoulder it before it becomes light enough for you to set it aside, I wonder?" Yumi looked pointedly at her dear friend for a long moment before turning away. "It's almost time for the ceremony," she reminded them as she moved off towards the door to the greenhouse. "Don't be late or you'll hear about it from Sachiko-sama," she warned them. Walking from the greenhouse and making her way towards the Rose Mansion Yumi could only hope that she was doing the right thing.

**-oOo-**

Yumi sat on the pew next to Sachiko-sama as she would be assisting the Rosa Chinensis during the ceremony by holding the box of Maria-sama medallions to be given to the first year students. The mass was finishing up and soon it would be time for the bestowing of the medallions. Yumi had seen Sachiko giving her several speculative glances during services but as yet the older girl had not asked where she had been just prior to the start of the mass or what had caused her to be winded upon arriving. The truth of the matter was that Yumi had been pondering Shimako-san and lost in her own thoughts had been nearly late herself. Once the mass had started Yumi had been watching her friend and could see that Shimako was deep in thought. Given Shimako's devoutness, to see her so lost in thought during the service was disconcerting. _Shimako-san is like a white rose, tangled within the branches of the bush of religion. One wrong move could lead one to a thorny injury_ , Yumi contemplated silently, wishing she could aid her friend further.

The mass finally came to an end and Yumi stood up with Sachiko and the rest of the members of the Yamayurikai and made their way to the front of the room. Shimako, lost in thought and wrestling with her own inner demons was slow to rise and walked more like one lost in a dream. The second year student who had been selected to help the current Rosa Gigantea slowly walked behind the shambling light haired girl to the front of the chapel. Sachiko and Yumi took their places in the center with Rei and Yoshino on one side and Shimako and her assistant on the other side. The first year students were arranged into three lines. They would step forward and receive their medallion and then return to their seats, much as was done during communion time. Yumi opened the box of blessed medallions and Sachiko-sama motioned for the first girl to step forward. "May Maria-sama watch over you," Sachiko intoned as she settled the medallion over the first year student's head who stammered an appropriate reply of thanks before turning away blushing.

Shimako raised the first medallion from the box, the light catching and refracting off the likeness to Maria-sama as if to say ' _Maria-sama is watching us_ '. Shimako suddenly felt that she shouldn't be there participating in such an important ceremony. _I am a daughter of a Buddhist family about to bestow a Catholic blessing upon a first year student! This can't be proper!_ "I can't do this," Shimako's voice suddenly rang out behind Yumi causing the brunette to turn and look to her friend with genuine concern upon seeing the raw emotions displayed there for all to see. "I'm not worthy to do this!" The girl with the distinctly western features turned confused filled grey eyes towards Yumi and then towards her fellow Rose who stood next to Yumi.

"Shimako, why are you not worthy?" Sachiko asked as a sudden hush fell across the room. Yumi stared at her friend intently attempting to lend her what strength she could as she watched Shimako's trembling hand move agonizingly slowly towards her uniform pocket. Mutely the Rosa Gigantea reached into her pocket and pulled forth the draw string pouch and extracted the prayer beads from it and lifted them up high for all to see. There were several gasped throughout the room.

"Shimako-san! You don't have to…," Noriko suddenly exclaimed pushing past the two girl's inline ahead of her and stepping forward to stand before the light haired girl. "You don't have to do this, Shimako-san," Noriko implored the girl holding the beads in her hand. "Give me the beads, they can be mine," the petite first year student with the bobbed-cut hairstyle whispered for only Shimako to hear. Shimako raised her other hand and gently laid it upon Noriko's shoulder before stepping past the girl to face those gathered.

"Shimako, you're a more devout Christian than anyone else in this room," Sachiko-sama declared, her voice growing loud enough for everyone present to hear her. "Why would you be in possession of prayer beads and bring them to school?"

Shimako raised her head and looked to Yumi for a long moment. The brunette with matching pigtails smiled reassuringly to her friend, conveying with her eyes alone that nothing would change between them. "Because I am the daughter of a Buddhist family," she stated in a loud and clear voice as once again gasps filled the room. The Rosa Gigantea turned and smiled warmly towards Noriko. "I am sorry I dragged you into this. Arigato, Noriko for trying to help me."

Noriko, her eyes shimmering with tears, ran forward and threw herself into the waiting arms of the light haired girl before her, "Shimako-san!" rang throughout the room at her tear filled cry of the other girl's name. The two girls stood there, each embracing the other and lending support.

Rei stepped up to stand beside Sachiko. "My, but this sure turned out to be a major production after all," she stated in a tired sounding voice as her eyes warmly watched the two girls embracing before everyone.

"For their wonderful display of Sisterly love," Sachiko said to the entire room. "May we have a warm round of applause for Shimako-san and Noriko-san!" Thunderous applause answered her call as everyone present began to clap their hands loudly. The two girls stepped away from each other and looked towards the gathered students and then towards Sachiko-sama and Rei-sama. "Really, Shimako. I don't know why you would ever believe that a daughter of a Buddhist temple couldn't attend a Catholic school." Sachiko just shook her head in disbelief though she herself was smiling warmly at the two girls before her.

"I'm so glad everything turned out as it did," Touko said suddenly appearing next to her classmate. "Noriko-san you really should learn to lock your book bag," she said without thinking. "I feel like I played the part of the villain!" Turning she noticed Noriko's dark eyes suddenly widen as her previous words registered and the dark haired girl began to advance on her. Touko started to back pedal quickly. "I only helped because the Lady Roses requested me to!" she exclaimed as she turned and took flight.

"TOUKO!" Noriko exclaimed in a loud voice. "You better get back here and apologize!" The other girls in the room broke out into fits of laughter as Touko, with an irate Noriko not far behind her, vacated the building as quickly as she could. Yumi suddenly felt an arm slip around her as she was pulled in tightly to Sachiko's side. Looking up towards her former Onee-sama she saw Sachiko nod to the side and turning she beheld a beautiful sight. Standing there, one hand raised gracefully to her lips, was Shimako-san laughing as hard as any of the others. To Yumi, it looked as though a weight had been lifted from her friends shoulder. Yumi smiled, happy for her friend, as she rested her head gently against the shoulder of the woman next to her.


	3. Act III

She knew it wasn't going to be easy. It was going to be unbearably hard, painful, ugly to witness! It was a fact known from the start of it and yet she had still placed her foot upon this path of her choosing. Now that the moment of truth was at hand she realized she had been wrong, terribly wrong, for it hurt far greater than anything she had thought possible. "Gokigenyou, Sachiko-sama," Yumi said in greeting, coming to a stilled position before the older girl she had just spoken to. The sapphire eyes that looked at her were tired and a bit distant. _Sachiko-sama isn't herself today_ , Yumi realized; though the realization of that fact only served to increase the pain she could feel building up inside her.

_Yumi! I need to tell Yumi what is happening._ Sachiko reflexively handed her school bag to the cute brunette as she replied, "Gokigenyou, Yumi." The raven haired girl's lips turned up into a slight smile which never reached her eyes. Strong, yet slender fingers straightened the shorter girl's collar and then untied and retied the white scarf into a perfect knot. "Concerning this weekend…," Sachiko began with as her hands came to rest upon the younger girl's shoulders for a brief moment, as she drew strength from this small, yet very significant part, of her world. All too soon for either of them Sachiko accepted her school bag back, breaking their physical contact reluctantly.

"Yes, about this weekend," Yumi interjected quickly before the other girl could continue. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask if we can schedule it for another time." Even as the words left her lips she felt a sharp pain in her chest. "Something has come up," she quickly added upon seeing the older girls questioning look. The words left a foul taste in her mouth as she uttered them. The pain in her chest was so intense that it made her nauseous. Yumi was not deceitful by nature and she hated to cause undue pain or suffering to anyone, Sachiko-sama, least of all. Once spoken they cannot be reclaimed, no matter how badly Yumi wished she could take back those words upon seeing the look in those sapphire eyes that haunted her dreams each night.

"I see," the stunned upperclassman replied absently as she internally wrestled with her own worries and concerns. _I can't tell her now_ , Sachiko reasoned. _She has enough things to deal with apparently. I don't want to add to her burdens_. _I can handle this on my own._ "Are your parents well?"

Yumi nodded slightly even as she replied. "Yes, they are both well."

"And Yuuki, your brother?" Sachiko inquired.

"Yuuki is also well. Thank you for asking," replied Yumi. "Why the sudden inquiries into my families health, Sachiko-sama?" Yumi couldn't help but be curious at the older girl's line of questioning.

Sachiko regarded the smaller girl before her for a long moment before answering. _I can't ask her to go to the hospital with me now._ A part of her was saddened by this even as another part was relieved. She wouldn't have to burden the younger girl, who meant so much to her, with her family problems. "I just wanted to make certain that everyone that is important to Yumi is in good health," Sachiko explained. _I can't always lean on her and expect her to support me._

Yumi smiled brightly upon hearing her words and the warmth of that smile seeped into Sachiko and eased her troubled heart. "Well then…" Yumi started to say as a slight shimmer appeared in her eyes, "…you should also ask me how you're doing as Sachiko-sama is important to me as well." The pig-tailed girl forced herself to maintain the smile that was plastered upon her face. Inwardly her anger raged upon herself at her poor attempt to make up for breaking their date even as she fought back the tears that threatened to leap forth from her eyes. She hated herself for canceling their date even as she felt it was called for. _If she continues to spend all her time with me she'll never find herself a little sister._

"You always say the sweetest things, Yumi," Sachiko said with a genuine smile as she reached out and tenderly brushed the younger girl's cheek affectionately. It was the first time the raven haired third year student had smiled since receiving the news concerning her grandmother.

Yumi couldn't help but feel worthless upon hearing Sachiko's words and feeling the gentle touch upon her person. The young brunette felt lower than dirt for deceiving the woman before her as she had done. Yumi had pondered what to do for some time and the only thing that she had come up with had been a decision to distance herself from Sachiko. Not completely, even she knew she could never do that. _No. I only need to distance myself enough to create an opening for Touko-chan to step in and become her Petite Sœur._ "Perhaps we can go to the museum the weekend after this one then?" Yumi offered, knowing that the trip would never happen, at least not till the older woman had a Petite Sœur. Knowing this, she couldn't help but feel as though she was lying to the older girl; a fact that only made her feel even worse about herself, if that was even possible.

The planned for trip to the museum had come about one day when Sachiko had asked Yumi if they could go on another date. The sapphire eyed beauty had justified it as payment for not having gotten the younger girl anything for White Day. Yumi had tried to argue that the date they went on after Valentine's Day had been payment enough however Sachiko had been resolute in her declaration that it was not payment at all. It was customary for those that received gifts on Valentine's Day to reciprocate the gesture by giving a gift in return on March 14th which was known as White Day. There were certain drawbacks to this arrangement as Yumi had witnessed firsthand with Rei-sama. Rei-sama, being a member of the Yamayurikai as well as prominent sports figure and idol who was known as Mr. Lillian, was very popular and so received a copious amount of gifts on Valentine's Day. Yumi had sat with Yoshino-san and helped her as she tallied all the gifts her cousin had received and created a listing for return presents on White Day. Yumi, at the time, wasn't certain if Yoshino was more indignant with the amount of gifts Rei received or with the thought that her Onee-sama would be baking cookies from scratch for each one of the girls on the list.

Yumi had eventual capitulated before the determination of the older girl and agreed to the date. Sachiko had asked Yumi where she would like to go to which Yumi had just barely prevented herself from blurting out ' _the amusement park_ '. While the young brunette knew that she herself would have a great time at the amusement park, she was not so certain that her former Onee-sama would as well. In the end Yumi had stated that she wanted to go someplace the older girl liked to go. Sachiko had denied Yumi's request arguing that she was taking Yumi on a date so it should be a place Yumi enjoyed. "Sachiko-sama, all I want is to be with you. So I want to go someplace you enjoy." Yumi was steadfast in her decision. "Either we go someplace you enjoy or we can just forget about the date. After all, I feel you've already paid me back for Valentine's Day anyway." Faced with either choosing their destination or not going on the date at all the young heiress selected a visit to the museum. After hearing Yumi confession that she only wanted to be with her, Sachiko was not going to disappoint the younger girl. Especially as Yumi's sentiments so mirrored her own in wanting to be with only Yumi.

Yumi, standing there bathed in the soft smile of the woman she admired and cared deeply for, felt dirty and sick to her stomach. For the first time ever the second year student found herself wanting to be anyplace other than in the company of her former Onee-sama. She needed to escape the trusting gaze of those sapphire eyes which looked upon her so softly. "Sachiko Onee-sama," Touko-chan's voice suddenly rang out from behind Yumi. _Impeccable timing, Touko-chan_ , Yumi heaved a heavy sigh of relief internally upon hearing the first year student's voice. The petite girl with matching swaying banana curls stopped next to them and then upon realizing who her cousin was speaking to, offered up with a hesitant smile, "Gokigenyou, Yumi-sama."

"Gokigenyou, Touko-chan," Yumi replied with a smile of thanks towards the smaller girl. _She looks rather cute when she genuinely smiles_ , Yumi thought absently as she bowed to the younger girl who just arrived. "If you'll excuse me," Yumi offered with a quick glance towards Sachiko, though she did not meet the older girl's eyes in doing so. "I should be getting to class. Gokigenyou." Yumi turned away, even as the two girls remaining wished her a good day, and quickly walked off towards the building that housed the second year classrooms.

**-oOo-**

_I'll tell her today_ , Sachiko told her reflection in the mirror. Sitting at her bureau brushing her long tresses, the Lillian Princess smiled as she thought of the younger girl she would be seeing in just a short while. Sachiko wasn't certain how she would tell Yumi or even when, just that she knew she had to tell her. _I don't think I can get through this without her!_ Ever since she, with the rest of her immediate family, had received the devastating news concerning her grandmother she had longed to tell Yumi. Yet the moment never seemed right or when it was someone would appear to disturb them. As Sachiko had realized long ago, being the Rosa Chinensis had its drawback.

With the Maria-sama Festival and first year welcoming ceremony finished the workload of the Yamayurikai had drastically declined giving them all a much needed breather. With the new addition of the Rosa Gigantea en Bouton, Nijō Noriko, there were more hands to handle fewer tasks, so Yumi had taken it upon herself to stay away from the Rose Mansion for the time being. Though it pained the younger girl to be away from Sachiko-sama and her dear friends, she felt it was the best course of action to take. Due to this the two had not seen each other since the morning Yumi had rescheduled their date.

Sachiko stood up and walked over to the full length mirror on the wall and twirled once. The white sundress with a yellow floral pattern across its top bellowed out gently as she turned. _I hope Yumi will like it_ , Sachiko thought even as an image of the younger girl came to mind and brought a smile to her face. The sun had risen this day, bright and warm, in comparison to the day before that had been rainy. The drapes in the room were pinned back and the windows were thrown open to allow the sunshine and warm breeze in. Sachiko had been anticipating and looking forward to the day, a day spent with her former little sister, all to herself. She was happy…happier than she had been in a while and she knew it was all due to Yumi.

A low whistle from the open doorway to her room suddenly startled the heiress as she stopped her twirling before the mirror, strands of silky black hair wafting about her before coming to rest in their perfect places. "Aren't we a bit over dressed for lounging around the house Sa-chan?" Suguru inquired while leaning against the doorframe to her room.

Touko walked through the doorway and past Suguru with a slight roll of her eyes at the latter's comment. "Pay no attention to him, Sachiko Onee-sama," the younger cousin stated as she stepped up to the older girl and took her hands in hers before giving her the once over. "You do look rather stunning," she said approvingly. "I hope she appreciates it."

"Touko-chan! Be nice," Sachiko chided gently even as her cheeks blushed slightly from the praise as well as thinking of Yumi's reaction and hoping it would be similar. "I'm not dressing up for Yumi. I'm an Ogasawara after all," she stated as she turned to regard her reflection in the mirror once more to make certain everything was in place. "I have a certain decorum I'm expected to maintain at all times." Sachiko turned one way and then the next admiring how her hair flared out and settled back into place. "Even when at a museum," Sachio added with a soft smile, pleased with what she saw in the mirror before her. Touko smiled, happy to see her cousin in such good spirits. The last two weeks had been terrible ones in which the younger girl had not seen the older one smile at all. The smile currently upon Sachiko's face was brighter and warmer than the sunlight streaming through the window as far as Touko was concerned.

Across town, in a different bedroom, Yumi sat upon her bed with the telephone held within her hand. The sun's bright light held no warmth for her this day. Dark circles ringed her saddened brown eyes due to the limited amount of sleep she had been able to achieve during the course of the night. The young troubled girl had tossed and turned through the long dark hours, finding very little time to rest. Her mind, beset by doubts and fears that would not calm to the point that slumber could claim her.

' _Why hasn't Sachiko-sama found a new Petite Sœur yet? Why haven't you found a new Onee-sama for that matter?'_ Tsutako, the self-proclaimed photography ace, had asked Yumi those very questions earlier that year during the Yamayurikai elections in January. At the time Yumi had to grudgingly admit that she herself would never take another Onee-sama. _If I can't have Sachiko-sama then I'll just have to do without._ The young brunette was not ready at that time though to admit that Sachiko-sama felt the same way about her. ' _I can assure you that you're my only Petite Sœur_ ', those had been Sachiko-sama's very words, spoken at the start of the new semester, which had changed the younger girls thinking. _We are both stuck so firmly in the past that we can neither take a step forwards to the future_ , Yumi had finally reasoned. While over time, they had come to an agreement to be the best of friends, Yumi could tell that there was something holding the older girl back from picking a new little sister. Yumi was fairly certain that something was she herself.

As Sachiko-sama was the current Rosa Chinensis, it was important that she have a Petite Sœur and as soon as possible. The Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, which is the title her little sister would hold, would more than likely be the next Rosa Chinensis. While there was no guarantee that the incumbent would be elected, it had been so long since it hadn't happened that no one could remember the last time there was such an upset. Whomever that girl was to be had a lot to learn about being a Rose and each passing day diminished the amount of time Sachiko-sama would have to train her. _I have to help her_ , Yumi finally decided. The young brunette had already decided that Touko, Sachiko's younger cousin and first year high school student, would make the perfect Petite Sœur for the older girl. _They grew up together and were raised the same_ , Yumi reasoned. _They already love and trust each other due to being related_. For some reason the thought of that pained Yumi but she set it aside with the rest of her own feelings for the time being. _If anyone could be a perfect little sister for Sachiko-sama it would be Touko-chan!_

Yumi looked to the phone in her hand and tried to gather the shredded remains of her courage. In her other hand she held a small piece of paper upon which was written _Ogasawara Sachiko_ along with a phone number. The hand writing was elegant, graceful and as beautiful as the raven haired woman that had written it, so Yumi thought as she looked at it. The creases on the paper were thin and barely holding together due to the number of times the paper had been folded and unfolded since Yumi had received it when the two had first become sœurs. She really didn't require the paper any more as she had committed the number upon it to memory some time ago. _What am I going to do_ , Yumi lamented silently to herself?

Inside the Lillian student raged a tug-a-war between her emotions. She believed she was doing what was best for Sachiko-sama. She believed it as fervently as she had believed returning the older girl's rosary was the correct action at the time. Logically it all made perfect sense to her. If she was not in the picture then perhaps Sachiko-sama could see just how wonderful Touko-chan was and would ask her to be her Petite Sœur. Just thinking of the small girl with matching banana curls, her fiery energetic ways and the fortitude with which she approached life each and every day caused Yumi to smile warmly. _How could anyone not want her as their Petite Sœur?_ For all her logical reasoning though she was still just a teenage girl with emotions enough to spare. It hurt her, deep within her heart, to have to mislead the women she cared for. Over the past two months, unaware to Yumi, the small petite actress had managed to worm her way into the young brunette's heart, finding an empty room in which her cute face took up residence. _I care for them both_ , she hesitantly admitted to herself. "I want Touko-chan to have the best possible Onee-sama." In Yumi's eyes there was no other Onee-sama other than Sachiko-sama. "I want Sachiko-sama to have a little sister that will love and understand her as I do," she said aloud to herself. "There would be no better Sœur for Sachiko-sama than Touko-chan." Yumi sighed heavily, her shoulders rising and falling in accordance with her heavy heart. _I'm such a terrible person_ , she scathingly thought of herself! "I want what is best for them," she tried to tell herself. _If that is true, then why am I being so selfish and wanting to keep them all to myself?_ Before she could change her mind she quickly dialed the number held in her other hand.

The phone rang next to Touko, who out of habit of answer the phone at her own house reached over and picked it up. "Moshi-moshi, Ogasawara residence."

"This is Fukuzawa Yumi, second year Pine class, Lillian Girl's Academy, is Sachiko-sama available?"

Yumi's voice on the phone sounded nervous to the younger girl causing her to smile slightly just imagining the look on the older girls face. "Yumi-sama, this is Touko," the younger of the two informed the other girl on the phone.

"Touko-chan?" Yumi couldn't help but ask in a questioning tone as she had not expected that the smaller girl would be there. The young brunette's mind quickly raced, seeing how this could work to her advantage. "How are you Touko-chan?" Yumi asked wanting to make certain everything was alright. While she knew that Sachiko and Touko were related and had grown up together she couldn't come to the understanding that Touko would visit there on a regular basis. There were just too many other thoughts whirling through her mind at the moment for something so logical to make itself known.

"I'm well, Yumi-sama. Thank you for asking," Touko replied warmly having discovered over the past two months that there was absolutely no guile in the older girl. It was refreshing to know someone that didn't have some hidden agenda or ulterior motive to their actions. Though Touko still found it hard to believe, seeing it as being completely naïve, the fact that Yumi cared enough to ask after her warmed her heart, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. Glancing beside her and seeing her cousin attempting not to look anxious and failing miserably, Touko stated, "One moment Yumi-sama while I pass the phone to Sachiko Onee-sama."

Sachiko smiled a warm gracious thank you to her cousin as she accepted the phone. Lifting the cordless receiver to her ear she actually did a pirouette, the skirt of her sundress billowing out around her bell like in its shape. Sachiko stopped once more before the full length mirror and looked at her reflection. She couldn't wait for Yumi to see her new dress. "Yumi," Sachiko said slightly distracted as she was still looking in the mirror. "I was just about to gather my things to come pick you up."

Yumi's heart nearly stopped beating upon hearing the evident note of happiness in the older girl's voice in her ear. _You really aren't worthy of her_ , she silently told herself. "About that…" was all Yumi managed to get out before the thick lump in her throat prevented her from saying more for a moment.

Sachiko lost her smile upon hearing the other girl's words in her ear. "Yumi, is everything alright?" Sachiko inquired in a concerned tone of voice.

The sound of genuine concern and worry in the older girls tone nearly did the brunette in, nearly crushed her resolve. Somehow though, she managed to continue. Even though each word was like a spike driven into her heart. Causing a torturous pain that would have driven her to her knees had she not been seated already. "I'm afraid I won't be able to go with you today."

_No! This can't be happening!_ Sachiko's mind froze and her emotions toppled from the heights of happiness to the crater of despair. "I see, something came up," she heard herself reply back in a hollow voice. "I guess it can't be helped." Hearing the dejection suddenly in Sachiko's voice, Touko shot Suguru a concerned glance where he was still leaning against the door frame.

The voice that had been so filled with happiness but moments before came through the receiver so devoid of emotion that Yumi's grasp upon the phone grew so tight it threatened to shatter the plastic. It was alright for herself to feel pain but the knowledge that she had hurt the person that meant so much to her was more than even her courage could contain. The first or what was sure to be many tears wriggled itself free of her eyes and slid down her youthful cheek. "You shouldn't have to sit home on my account though, Sachiko-sama," she heard a voice she had trouble recognizing as her own say. Her voice shouldn't, no couldn't, sound so calm and casual when her heart hurt as greatly as it did right now. "Why don't you take Touko-chan in my place?" Yumi heard that strange, calm voice speak again into the receiver. "I'll see you in school, Sachiko-sama. Bye." The line went dead in her ear as she fell backwards upon her bed and rolled onto her side as her shoulder shook with silent sobs.

"Alright, Yumi. Bye." Sachiko turned and handed the phone numbly back to her cousin. Her eyes pensively stared at the floor as she tried to come to terms with what had just happened. _First Sobo and now Yumi? Why are the people I love leaving me?_ With haunted eyes Sachiko finally looked at Touko standing there by her side, still holding the phone she had been handed. "Touko-chan, would you like to go to the museum with me?" Sachiko inquired as that was what Yumi had instructed her to do and at the moment her mind not knowing what else to do, followed the last order it had received. The petite girl nodded mutely, her twin banana curls swaying back and forth, reminding the older girl of a certain pair of pigtails attached to a cute brunette. "Suguru-san," Sachiko said without removing her eyes from the swaying pigtails she saw dancing tantalizingly before her, yet deceptively out of reach. "Can you please see that the car is ready?"

"Sa-chan…," Suguru began with, taking a step towards his cousin, concern written clearly across his features.

"Please." Sachiko's hoarse voice cracked, thick with emotions held barely in check. The only male present, upon hearing the pain in that one word, bowed and walked from the room without another word. Sachiko turned away from her younger cousin and walked towards her bed. "I'll be ready in just a little bit, Touko-chan," she informed the other girl without looking back at her. Touko walked to the door, knowing the sound of a dismissal when she heard it, grasping the handle of the door she glanced back across the room to see her cousin lay down upon the bed and hug a pillow to her chest. As she closed the door behind herself on the way out, she caught the first muffled heart wrenching sob from the bed across the room.

Sometime later when Touko returned to check on Sachiko she found that the older girl had cried herself to sleep. As gently as possible she covered Sachiko with a blanket and let herself quietly back out of the room. As she walked down the spacious hallway her fists were clenched so tightly that her nails dug into the palms of her hands and drew blood. A slow burning rage was building inside the small actress. Matsudaira Touko couldn't wait for Monday to come so she could go to school and see a certain brunette with matching pigtails!

**-oOo-**

Monday brought with it rainstorms that had kept most students inside due to the inclement weather. After the weekend and a morning full of classes Touko had decided that she wouldn't say anything or even approach Yumi. The chance that the news of a confrontation would get back to her cousin, bringing with it more sorrow for Sachiko, was not worth taking the younger girl decided. Instead, the petite actress went out of her way to insure she avoided the brunette with pigtails. Even she didn't trust herself to remain silent should their paths cross.

Yumi heard from Shimako that Rei-sama and Yoshino-san were both busy with Kendo club activities and that Sachiko-sama had not been in school that day so she offered to come to the Rose Mansion to help the White Rose sisters after school as well as the next day. The Yamayurikai would be assisting this year with the Hanadera Summer Festival which was closely followed by the Lillian Sport's Event. Two events back to back as these were meant a great deal of work for the Yamayurikai, who was severely shorthanded at the moment. Yumi offered to help as it just wasn't in her nature to sit by when she had the ability to help her friends out. Also, she felt partially responsible for Sachiko-sama not being in school. Yumi was fairly certain that her canceling of their date was the cause for the absence and the remorse she felt ate at her insides like some ravenous beast. Yumi's offer to help was readily accepted by the Rosa Gigantea with a gracious and slightly relieved smile.

Tuesday brought more of the same wet weather. Yumi shook her umbrella out behind her as she stepped through the front door of the Rosa Mansion. Once the umbrella was collapsed she quickly closed the door, glad to be free of the rain and wind. Placing her wet umbrella in the umbrella stand, she slipped her long black school coat off and hung it upon a hook by the door, as it was wet as well and she didn't want to track the water into the meeting room upstairs. After adjusting her uniform to make certain everything was properly in place she walked up the creaking stairs and opened the biscuit-colored door and froze. "Sa…Sachiko-sama?" Yumi's breath caught in her throat for a moment as the dark haired woman looked up from her book and turned to regard the girl at the door with tired sad sapphire eyes that lacked any sparkle of their former luster. "G… Gokigenyou," Yumi hastily added as she continued into the room, leaving the door open.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi," the girl seated at the table softly replied in a voice lacking any real emotion at all.

Yumi turned and set her school bag down on one of the chairs at the other end of the table as she winced upon hearing the hollow sounding voice, glad that her back was to the older girl. "Shall I make you some tea, Sachiko-sama?" Yumi inquired even as she moved to the kitchenette area and filled the electric pot with water and set it to heat.

"Yes, that would be nice," Sachiko replied as her eyes watched the young brunette across the room. _When did we grow so far apart_ , the current Rosa Chinensis wondered not for the first time. _It's like there is this chasm between us all of a suddenly with no bridge to span the distance._ The object of her scrutiny busied herself with setting out a tea cup and adding tea leaves to it. _She never serves me tea from a teabag_ , Sachiko's mind absently noted. Now that she thought more about it she realized that unless she herself requested a certain kind of tea, Yumi always served her the best of whatever they had on hand. _If she cares so much for me, why then is she abandoning me?_ Try as she might the confused third year student had no answer to that question.

Yumi poured the steaming water, once it was ready, into the tea and watched as the resin within the leaves bled into the cup. As she watched the once clear water became muddied and darkened till it could no longer be clearly seen through. _That's me_ , Yumi thought dismally. _When the Lady Roses had graduated, everything was so clear to me. Sachiko-sama and I would be the best of friends. I would find a little sister and everything would be perfect! What happened?_ Yumi wanted to sigh heavily but refrained from doing so as she knew it would just cause the other occupant of the room to worry about her. _The water has grown murky and I can no longer see through to the bright future I had once envisioned._ Carefully tucking her own emotions away, Yumi forced her lips to curl upwards into a soft smile as she carried the cup of tea to the girl seated at the table who thanked her.

Once the tea was delivered, Yumi lost herself in the familiarity of the daily chores. The vase on the table was taken to the sink and a fresh bouquet of Hydrangea's was placed within it. While the table was clear she quickly removed the linen and replaced it with a freshly ironed one from the drawer. After folding the removed tablecloth she tucked it into her school bag to take home to be washed and then returned after it was cleaned and ironed. With a spray bottle of cleaner and a rag she quickly wiped down all the surfaces in the room till everything was clean except the floor itself. As she knew that Shimako and Noriko would be back after they had run several errands for the Yamayurikai, she would leave the floor for the two of them. Still, she did take up the broom and quickly swept the room. After putting all the cleaning supplies and equipment away, Yumi walked to the chair she had set her school bag on and withdrew a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly she left a note for Shimako and Noriko, being uncertain if one or both would be returning to the mansion, that the only thing left to clean was the floor. Setting the note in the center of the table where it would be easy to see, Yumi took up her school bag and turned to look towards Sachiko.

Sachiko, who had been observing the smaller girl all the while asked, "Going already?"

Yumi moved towards the door as she replied, "Yes. I'm done for the day so I think I will head home. Gokigenyou, Sachiko-sama," she finished with as she turned to step through the biscuit-colored door and freedom.

"Yumi." The woman's voice that resonated with the young brunette's heart softly called from behind Yumi, halting her in her tracks. "When can we go to the museum?" Sachiko asked softly into the stillness that existed between the two of them at that moment.

"I…I don't know," Yumi barely managed to get out without her voice cracking.

"Please!" Sachiko beseeched her. Yumi heard the sound of the girl's chair being pushed backwards and so she knew Sachiko had risen. Yumi didn't need to hear the older girl's words grow louder to know she had walked up behind her. She could feel the other girl's presence radiating pain and sorrow which struck her like physical blows upon her back. "Please, just give me a date. I don't care if you have to break it again. Give me something to look forward to!"

Yumi blanched as each word struck her like a dagger thrust deeply within her heart. She derived no pleasure from her words when they came. She knew they would hurt the girl behind her and that in as much as it would do that, it was killing her to have to utter them. "I can't," she said without turning around as she took a step forward and reached out to grasp the doorknob to the meeting room's biscuit-colored door.

"Please!" Sachiko sobbed broken heartedly as tears streamed down her anguished face. "Don't leave me," she woefully pleaded to the back before her. "I need you!" The raven haired beauties final words were little more than a whisper. _I can't lose you too_ , she silently screamed within her heart.

Yumi's knuckles were white upon the doorknob when she replied. "No, you don't." In one fluid movement she stepped forward and pulled the door closed behind her. Grateful as the door cut off the choking sobs emanating from the room behind her. On wobbly legs she made her way down the stairs and slipped her coat on before taking her umbrella from the stand, she opened the front door and stepped through, closing it softly behind her. The cold rain pounded down upon her face, mixing with the tears that ran like rivers from her brown eyes, but she didn't feel it nor did she open her umbrella to shelter her person. Her mind numbed and her body emotionally drained till almost all her strength was sapped from her, Yumi walked along the path almost in a daze till suddenly she couldn't move forward any longer. It was only then that she realized that someone had been calling her name, though she couldn't be certain for how long they had actually been calling her. Blinking her eyes several times, to get the rain drops as well as the tears out of them, she finally focus on the person standing before her who had one hand upon her shoulder preventing her from moving forward.

"Yumi-sama! Yumi-sama!" Touko called for the fifth time upon seeing the older girls eyes blink and begin to focus upon her. "What happened?"

_What happened_? Yumi's mind nearly staggered under the weight of those two simple words. _I broke her heart…for a second time_ , was all the second year student could think. "Touko-chan…" Yumi suddenly realized who was standing there. "The Rose Mansion…needs you…" Yumi's brain still in a fog failed to convey the words she wanted it to.

Touko, her concern rising with each unclear word spoken by the other girl, grabbed Yumi by both shoulders and shook her to get her attention. "What about the Rose Mansion, Yumi-sama? Who needs me?"

Yumi's head bobbed back and forth several times but when it stilled she found that she could surprisingly think a little clearer. Brown eyes, set within a face covered in raindrops and tears, focused upon the girl before her. "Sachiko-sama needs you now. She's at the Rose Mansion," Yumi finally managed to get out coherently. Yumi reached over the shoulder of the shorter girl and laid a hand upon her back and then gave her a shove past her and in the direction of the Rose Mansion. Not pausing to see if the girl actually did as told, Yumi continued to walk through the rain towards the path lined with gingko trees.

Touko stood there grasping the handle to her umbrella as the raindrops beat an unsteady tempo upon the taunt material above her head. Her emotions warred within her as she wanted to rush after the despondent upperclassman and demand an explanation and yet her concern and love for her cousin begged her to go to her. In the end she turned and sprinted to the Rose Mansion as her concern won out over her desire to know what was going on.

**-oOo-**

A week had passed and Sachiko-sama had not returned to school. Yumi, beset by her own inner demons and self-loathing, avoided going to the Rose Mansion at all. The Yamayurikai knew that something was amiss and that it involved Sachiko and Yumi but as one was absent and the other wasn't talking there was nothing they could do for their dear friends. Shimako came and spoke with Yumi asking her to come to the mansion again. Yoshino came and threatened to never let her have a moments rest if she didn't come back to the Rose Mansion. In the end they both went away, knowing no more than when they had approached her.

Touko buried herself in her club activities with a fervor that amazed her fellow club members and startled the club president. Touko had always been good at acting but suddenly it was like there was a new person in her place. Touko suddenly became a person who was truly gifted in a way the other club members could only dream of. Takagi Tsukasa, club president, didn't know what had happened to suddenly turn the girl around but she was thrilled by the results. Touko, avoided the second year classrooms like the plague, not trusting herself to hold her own tongue should she run into Yumi on accident in the hallway. On the tenth day of her cousin being absent from school, the fates stepped in and the accidental meeting transpired.

Touko walked into Milk Hall and her brown eyes narrowed dangerously as they came to rest upon a certain brunette with pigtails. Yumi, who was sitting with several other students, was smiling and laughing at some comment one of them had made. _How can she sit there and laugh after what she did!_ It had taken Touko nearly an hour to calm her cousin down to the point where she could get her coat on her and bring her safely to the rear gate of Lillian and into the waiting sedan. She had decided not to use the front gate as there were far too many students still about and it would embarrass her cousin to be seen in such a disheveled state.

Touko marched up to the table Yumi was seated at, her dark eyes ablaze with righteous indignation as they bored into Yumi's face. "You're the worst!" All eyes turned towards the standing girl and a hush seemed to settle over everyone present throughout the entire hall. Yumi regarded Touko with guilt filled eyes knowing full well what the younger girl was referencing. "How can you sit here laughing like a fool after what you did?" Touko's voice seemed to echo within the hall as everyone was silent by this time as they watched the drama unfold before them. "I sorely misjudged you, Yumi-sama! You're not worthy of her!" Touko's face, flushed and red with anger, spat out those final words furiously.

Yumi stood from her chair while still looking at Touko. "Come with me," she commanded in such a tone that it was clear this was not a request but rather an upperclassman instructing an underclassman. Yumi walked to a side door and opened it, stepping through, not bothering to look to see if the other girl was following. Touko had little choice but to follow as one did not disregard the orders of an upperclassman no matter how infuriated you were with them. Yumi led the two of them to the back of the building before stopping. For a long while Yumi just stood there with her back to the other girl, unable to say anything at all. _What defense could I possibly offer?_

"Don't bother asking how she is because I'm not going to tell you," Touko finally said vehemently at the older girls back. "It was quite clear by your actions that you don't care about her anyways," the small volcano of a girl continued with as she gained momentum in the face of the others silence. "I thought you were different!" Touko charged, pain and anger resounding in her own voice. Inside she knew the anger was due to the fact that she had come to like Yumi herself and had started to trust her. _I trusted you!_ "I just knew you were too good to be true," Touko struck with, hoping to hurt the girl before her. _I want her to hurt the same way that Sachiko Onee-sama was hurting! I want to see her broken and battered, driven relentlessly to her knees!_ "I don't know what she ever saw in you in the first place," Touko pressed on un-deterred, wanting Yumi to hurt as much as she herself was hurting inside. "You're not worthy of her," the small girl said as her voice lowered. "You're worthless and should have never of been her Petite Sœur." Touko saw Yumi's shoulders flinch at her words and went for the kill. "You were never worthy of her and never will be," the smaller girls voice dripped with acidic disdain and contempt.

"I know!" Yumi screamed in a ragged sob as she suddenly turned around. Touko reflexively raised an arm to shield herself, unconsciously staggering backwards several steps from the girl, unable to retain her footing in the face of the raw painful emotions radiating from Yumi's tear filled eyes which slammed into the smaller girl like a physical attack. "Everyone has made it abundantly clear to me over the last nine months that I'm not good enough! I could never be good enough!" Touko stood transfixed upon the lance of Yumi's agony, unable to move, unable to speak. She felt Yumi's pain, tasted her frustration and bathed in her sorrow. You could not stand before a tempest of such raw emotions without becoming a part of them yourself. At that moment Touko felt everything Yumi was feeling and had been feeling for the past nine months. It was all there as clearly for her to see and feel as if she was reading the manuscript to a play.

Yumi's voice quivered with a mixture of anger, pain and deep seated sorrow that had saturated to the very depths of her soul. "I should never have been Sachiko-sama's little sister," Yumi continued with, her voice dropping back down to a more normal volume, though it was still raw with emotions. "It was all just one big silly stupid mistake," the second year student finally said, her eyes dropping to the ground in shame and bitter defeat. "It should have been someone else," Yumi said turning away. "Anyone else," she added with a depreciating little laugh that caused Touko to shudder at the level of self-loathing she heard within that one sound.

Touko stood there, uncertain what to do next. As an actress she could tell when another was acting or playing a part. She knew that what she had just witness had been real. No matter how good she ever became, no matter what actor it was, no one could pull off a performance like that. Even now she could feel a weakness in her knees and her pulse raced thundering through her ears as her heart beat furiously within her chest. All a result of what she had beheld within Yumi's eyes, felt gushing from the other girl heart, to be left trembling before the desolate soul of the girl standing before her. Silently she prayed she never knew that kind of despair or sorrow. _She's been carrying that around with her for nine months now?_ Without really knowing why, Touko stepped through the distance separating her from Yumi and without a word slipped her arms around the trembling girl, drawing her into her embrace.

Yumi stiffened upon feeling the arms slip around her. Her emotions left raw and vulnerable from her outburst could take no more. Here was a girl that barely knew her, that only moments before was telling her how little she was worth, suddenly offering her comfort. _After what I did to Sachiko-sama, comfort is the last thing she should be offering me._ Yumi's head bowed as tears flowed once more. Yumi turned to face the smaller girl, slipping her arms around Touko and held on for all she was worth. For long moments they stood as such, the smaller offering support to the older, in the only way she knew how. Yumi, used to holding her emotions in check, quickly regained control of herself. "It has to be you," the distraught girl finally managed to say in a weary voice. "You have to become Sachiko-sama's Petite Sœur."

"What?" Touko exclaimed as she extracted herself from the other girl's arms, wiping at the tears upon her own cheeks though she wasn't exactly sure how they arrived there. "Me?"

Yumi let her go and hastily wiped at her own cheeks. "It has to be someone that knows her," Yumi explained her reasoning. "You grew up with her and were raised just as she was. You know her and what she is like. Besides…," Yumi swallowed heavily as her heart hurt, "…it has to be someone that loves her as I do," she finally admitted.

It took Touko a second to register the other girl's words but when she did her eyes grew big. "You love her?" Yumi simply nodded, affirming the words spoken. _Does she mean like a sister?_ Touko knew that was how she loved her cousin. Being an only child was difficult at times. Having an older sister to turn to had saved the petite girl on more than one occasion. _She must mean as an Onee-sama._ "Yumi-sama, if you love her as I do then why…," the smaller girls words trailed off as she found that she just couldn't bring up the events that had transpired previously.

"Why would I hurt her?" Yumi offered seeing clearly where the conversation was heading. Yumi told the smaller girl about what Tsutako had said in January as well as what Sachiko-sama had let slip herself just a few months previously. "Sachiko-sama needs a little sister. This is her final year and the Yamayurikai is understaffed. She doesn't have the luxury of waiting any longer. Every day is a day lost that the new red rose budding will need to learn what it is to be a Lady Rose, the next Rosa Chinensis," Yumi finished her explanation in a passion filled voice. "As long as I am in the picture she won't pick one, so...," Yumi shrugged slightly suddenly feeling very drained.

To Touko, suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place, with perfect and painful clarity. As each one landed in its designated place she felt even more terrible about what she had said to the woman standing only an arm's reach away. Yumi had selflessly set aside her own feelings. She had done what was best for the person she loved and cared for greatly, knowing full well that the pain her actions would inflict upon Sachiko would be felt ten times over upon herself. Touko doubted that she herself would have had the fortitude to do what this girl had done. Even as the full implications of Yumi's actions dawned upon the first year student she felt her eyes mist up and tears begin to flow once again. "Yumi-sama, I'm so terribly sorry. All those horrible things I said to you," she said as her voice broke and her bottom lip quivered.

Yumi quickly stepped forward and embraced the younger girl, cradling her head to her own bosom gently. "It's alright, Touko-chan," she told the crying girl clinging to her in a soothing tone of voice. "You were angry because I hurt Sachiko-sama. I understand that," Yumi said laying her cheek gently against the crown of the other girls head. "How could I possibly fault you for wanting to protect the woman we both love and care for?"

Touko drew her head back slightly without stepping from within Yumi embrace and looked up into the large brown eyes of the amazing girl that was holding her. "I was horrid! I wanted to hurt you like you hurt Sachiko Onee-sama," Touko confessed through her sniffles even as the warmth of the other girl somehow soothed her frazzled nerves.

Yumi smiled gently, almost lovingly, making the smaller girl go weak in the knees. "Were our positions reversed," she assured her, "I would have wanted to hurt you as well."

"Really?" Touko inquired, desperately wanting to believe. The smaller girl needed absolution from Yumi. For reasons she could not begin to articulate or understand, Yumi's opinion of her was rapidly becoming very important in her life. Seeing the honesty within the luminous brown orbs before her, Touko knew the older girl spoke the truth. "Alright, but I still feel terrible about it, Yumi-sama."

"Well, if you feel strongly about it then you can make it up to me," Yumi offered. Upon seeing the other girls questioning look the former Petite Sœur of the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton grinned mischievously. "The Yamayurikai is currently understaffed. Why don't you go with me and lend them a hand."

Touko's face lite up but then fell. "I have drama club activities," she explained dishearten.

"Well then perhaps you can assist when you have no activities," Yumi countered with. "I'm sure they will accept any help they can get right now." Touko readily agreed to Yumi's terms. Yumi smiled; glad to know that Touko-chan would be starting her training to be a full bloomed Rose earlier rather than later. Yumi was certain that between the two of them they could make Sachiko-sama see the wisdom in taking Touko as her Petite Sœur.

**-oOo-**

"High School Division, Second Year Pine Class, Fukuzawa Yumi, please report to the administration office," The loud speakers blared twice, one right after the other.

Yumi, who had been on her way to the Rose Mansion for lunch, paused with a slightly confused look upon her face. "Why would they be calling me?" With a slight shrug of her shoulders, as she realized there was little she could do about it, she altered her course and headed for the administration building. Upon entering the building she made her way to where the office was located and suddenly saw the rest of the Yamayurikai standing in the hallway with other students and friends that she knew. All of their faces looked towards her with concern and worry upon her approach.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-chan," a voice rang out past the gathered students that the pigtail haired girl hadn't heard in several months.

"Youko-sama! Gokigenyou!" Yumi exclaimed even as the crowd parted and the woman herself, dressed in a black skirt with matching jacket and a white blouse, came into view.

Youko had a slightly tired and worn look on her face as she walked forward and stopped before the younger girl. "Yumi-chan, would you be willing to help Sachiko?" Youko asked directly.

Yumi glanced around for a brief second before replying. "I think you need, Touko-chan, her cousin. If anyone can help Sachiko-sama, it has to be her."

Youko shook her head adversely at the younger girl's words. "Touko-chan already tried and had no more success than I did," explained the former Rosa Chinensis. "Yumi-chan, will you help my Sachiko?" the older woman asked in earnest.

Yumi licked lips that had suddenly gone dry as she suddenly found herself immensely concerned for her former Onee-sama. Yumi gave a slight nod of her head, "I will, Youko-sama."

"Do you love, Sachiko?" Youko proceeded to ask of the younger girl.

Even though the entire Yamayurikai was present as well as some of her classmates and friends, Yumi didn't pause in her answer. "I do," she simply said into the quietness of the moment.

Youko closed her eyes and let out the breath she had been holding. "Thank goodness," she breathed as she stepped forward and embraced Yumi. "I hope you can reach her," the older girl whispered into her ear before stepping back once again. "Come with me. We have a ways to travel, we should get going." Turning Youko headed back through the crowd which parted like the ocean waves before the bow of a ship.

"Good luck," Yoshino offered as she handed Yumi her school bag and squeezed her dearest friend's hands in reassurance before stepping back to stand next to Rei. Others offered quiet words of support to the confused brunette as she walked past. None present knew what the matter was only that it must have been something grave indeed to bring the former Rosa Chinensis to Lillian to collect Yumi in person. When they reached the main gates to Lillian Yumi saw Kashiwagi there leaning against his red sports car. With as few words as possible they were on their way.

During their drive Yumi was informed of Sachiko's grandmother's illness and passing. Upon learning of the elder Ogasawara's passing Yumi suddenly realized that Sachiko had been keeping this to herself all this time and that she had only heaped additional pain and suffering upon the poor girl. "Youko-sama, I'm sorry. I know I said I would look after Sachiko-sama for you," Yumi started to say on the verge of tears at what she had done.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it was Sachiko's fault, Yumi-chan," the older girl told her. "Let's worry about the problem at hand before we try to affix any blame for anything additional, alright?" the dark haired woman requested, effectively putting a stop to Yumi saying anything further, though Yumi still felt it was all her fault. The small brunette couldn't help but wonder if Sachiko-sama would even want to see her at all after what she had done to her. Thanks to Kashiwagi's Grand Prix style of driving they reached their destination sooner than expected, though perhaps slightly shaken by the ordeal. Yumi had used the time to lavish guilt upon herself unscrupulously. She could feel herself teetering upon the periphery of a deep dark abyss. It wouldn't take much to tip her over the edge she realized.

"Yumi-chan," said a slightly older version of Sachiko in way of greeting at the door. "Arigato for coming upon such short notice. I hope it was not an inconvenience?"

"No not at all, Ogasawara-sama," the young brunette replied realizing this woman must be Sachiko-sama's mother. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Ogasawara Sayako reached out and motioned for her to come closer. "Yumi-chan, Sachiko needs you right now." Deep blue eyes, reminiscent of Sachiko's, looked into Yumi's brown eyes searchingly. "Will you help her?"

"I'll do whatever I can," Yumi offered timidly, feeling woefully inadequate of even helping herself at the moment.

The older woman took Yumi's hand and placed it on her own forearms and then placed her other hand over Yumi's, holding it in place as she led the younger girl down a hallway. "When we knew the end was near and I realized I was going to lose my mother, I cried every day. Sachiko tried to be strong for me but I was so lost in my own grief that I think I ignored her. I don't think I have any more tears left to shed," the elder Ogasawara explained as they walked along. "I've since come to terms with my mother's passing. Just before she left us a dear old friend of hers paid her a visit. They hadn't seen each other in a terribly long time I gathered. It was as if that was what my mother was waiting for because she passed shortly thereafter." Sayako tilted her head slightly to the side as they continued down the hall. "She had such a peaceful and happy look upon her face when she passed away that I just couldn't be sad anymore." Yumi felt the older woman's hand upon hers tighten briefly. "I should have paid greater attention to Sachiko as I knew she and my mother were very close. Losing her grandmother was a devastating blow to her," Sayako continued in a steady yet calming tone of voice. "She's withdrawn and no one can reach her. I asked Youko-chan to come and see her and even that didn't garnish a response. Youko-chan said that you might be the only person that could bring her back to us." Sayako paused before a set of closed double doors. "Sachiko is in there," the elder woman inclined her head towards the doors. "Please bring her back to me." Having said everything she had to say the grieving woman turned and made her way back down the hallway.

Yumi opened the door and slipped within the room. Turning she looked to the bed and saw the woman she cared for so deeply that it physically hurt at times, sprawled half upon the bed and half on the floor. The soft steady tread of Yumi's slippers sounded overly loud within the silent room to her as she crossed it and knelt down next to Sachiko. Gently reaching out, Yumi brushed back blue-black strands of silken hair till she could see the other girls face clearly. "Sachiko-sama," she softly cooed to the prone girl with no response. "Sachiko-sama," she called once more a little louder yet just as gentle. Still there was no response to her words. Using both hands Yumi gathered the other girls long tresses into a bundle so that they wouldn't get in the way. Reaching up she undid one of her ribbons with one hand and then used the same ribbon to bind the long raven hair in a ponytail. As gently as a mother with an infant, Yumi reached around the girl laid upon the bed and pulled her off the bed and draped her across her own lap. With one arm Yumi cradled Sachiko's head to her chest as she brushed a few stray strands of hair from the beautiful face she held so tenderly. Looking down at the puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks suddenly nothing else mattered to Yumi. The guilt and remorse she felt was still there, still chewing up her insides, but she was able to set it aside. The fear she felt, the self-loathing, everything just seemed to fade into the background. At that moment the only thing in the world that mattered was the girl held lovingly in her arms. "Sachiko," Yumi called with a catch in her throat. When there was still no response she began to fear that she would never be able to reach the girl within her lap. Out of pure desperation she tried once more with a ragged sob even as she closed her eyes in a vain attempt to stop the flow of tears which had begun to trickle down her cheeks, "Onee-sama!"

A light touch upon Yumi's cheek followed by words spoken which were laced thickly with uncountable emotions, "I must be dreaming," caused Yumi's eyes to snap open upon which she fell into the largest, deepest, bluest eyes she had ever seen. She could feel herself falling and for once she didn't care and she hoped that she would never stop falling. "Don't cry," she heard Sachiko say softly. "Dreams should never cry."

Yumi shook her head and reached up to claim the older woman's hand in hers before bringing it to her lips and kissing the captured hand gently. "I'm not a dream. I'm right here," Yumi clarified tearfully to the girl in her lap.

"I heard you calling me," Sachiko said as a puzzled expression passed fleetingly across her face. "I almost didn't answer. I thought you hated me," the older girl's expression turned accusingly as she looked up at Yumi. "Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you," Yumi declared through her tears, sorrow for what she had put this remarkable woman through beginning to eat at her once more.

"I'm sorry Yumi," Sachiko suddenly said into the silence as they gazed into each other's faces as if etching each and every detail into their memories. "I should have told you. I wanted to, but I didn't want to burden you with my own issues."

Yumi shook her head slightly. "No the fault was with me. I should have known there was something going on. I should have been there by your side to help you through this most difficult of times. Instead I just made it worse for you." Sachiko's thumb wiped at the tears upon Yumi's cheek even though more quickly appeared to take their place. "I love you," Yumi said with a heartfelt sob that came from the deepest well of her heart.

"I too, love you, Yumi," Sachiko said even as her own eyes sparkled and rightfully started to leak. "So very much."

Even as Yumi watched Sachiko, drained far further than was thought humanly possible, slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into peaceful slumber held within the tender loving arms of a cute brunette with swaying pigtails. Yumi bent forward and gently kissed the brow of the sleeping girl. Softly she whispered in a tender voice, "I love you, Onee-sama."


	4. Act IV

Yumi stood and stared out the glass window though she didn't see the school courtyard that was on the other side of the clear thin barrier. _What do I do now?_ The young brunette's brow furled in concentration as she attempted to puzzle through the events of the morning. What had started as a simple plan to bring Sachiko-sama and Touko-chan together during summer vacation had rapidly escalated into something far more complicated.

"Sachiko-sama!" Yumi exclaimed with both hands placed flat against the table top as she leaned forward slightly and defiantly glared at the older girl across the linen covered surface from her. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm not going," the glared at woman replied in a calm tone without looking up as she stacked the papers before her neatly. "Please learn to pay better attention so that I don't have to repeat myself, Yumi," admonished the Rosa Chinensis to her former little sister. The Yamayurikai had gathered at the Rose Mansion to finish some last minute paperwork before the start of summer break. While Yumi didn't need to be there, as she was not a member of the student council, she had offered to come and help. Classes were finished as were the end of semester exams. Most other students were already on their way home to start their long awaited vacations. The windows were opened wide to allow in a slight breeze as there was no air conditioning within the Rose Mansion. Outside the cicadas sang a constant tune, unmindful of the current discord within the building they surrounded.

"But you promised to take me!" Yumi continued in a challenging tone of voice, undeterred by the other girl's calmness. "You were the one who asked me to go on the date in the first place as I recall!" The former Petite Sœur of the then Rosa Chinensis en bouton was referring to the scheduled date which had been requested by the current Rosa Chinensis sitting before her. Yumi had waited for the odon period to pass as was respectful, especially after Sachiko's grandmother had passed away, before inquiring once more about their date to the museum.

"My, such a demanding tone from an underclassman, Yumi," Sachiko replied as her own temper began to unravel before the angry glare still directed at her unmercifully. The fact that it was an unusually hot day and the older girl didn't handle the heat well certainly played a part into her current temperament. "I thought I had taught you better than that, Yumi?" Sachiko straightened the stack of papers in her hands, tapping their bottom edging upon the table top in the process. "I will take you, just as I said I would."

"Liar! Sachiko-sama, your words injury me they hurt so badly!" Yumi declared dramatically. "You just said you weren't going!"

"Why must you take everything so literal?" Sachiko asked in an exasperated tone of voice. "I meant I wasn't going to go right now. When did the cute little brunette before me become so impertinent?"

"When you canceled our date," Yumi fired back hotly ignoring the cute comment for the moment.

"Enough!" Sachiko emphasized the word as she loudly slammed the stack of papers down upon the table top causing several others in the room to jump at the loud noise which startled them suddenly. "I did not cancel our date. Please do not place words within my mouth," Sachiko told the smaller girl before her.

Noriko and Shimako exchanged concerned looks over the argument at the opposite end of the table. "Pay them no mind," Yoshino assured them both having noticed their glances at the former Sœurs. The White Rose sisters both glanced towards Rei who continued with her work as if nothing had happened. "They're just playing with each other," Yoshino commented aside to the newest pair of Sœur's.

"I said I will take you and I shall. I just cannot do it during the summer break," Sachiko stated in a softer tone of voice which was closer to her normal one. "I already have plans to go to the Ogasawara summer house just as I do every year," the Rosa Chinensis explained. "It is much cooler there and the heat here bothers me. Additionally the Yamayurikai only take half of the summer break before we have to return here to continue preparation for the Hanadera festival as well as our own sports festival which follows it."

"Alright," Yumi replied in a dejected tone of voice as she reseated herself. "I just wanted to do something with Sachiko-sama during summer break," she softly mumbled to no one in particular. Yumi silently stood and reaching across the table picked up Sachiko's tea cup, which she had noticed was empty, and went to refill it setting it back before the older woman as she took her seat once more.

"Arigato, Yumi. You spoil me at times." Sachiko offered with a warm and caring smile to the younger girl across the table from her who smiled in kind, an ever so light pinkness appearing upon her youthful cheeks.

"Forget about wild dogs…," Yoshino whispered to Shimako and Noriko, "…not even bacteria wouldn't dare to come between those two." The twin braided girl set her finished paper to the side and then raised her voice, directing it at her friend at the other end of the table. "Yumi-san, do you have any plans for the summer vacation?"

Yumi looked thoughtful for a moment before replying morosely, "Traditionally we travel to Yamanashi to visit with my Grandmother there." The second year student's tone made it clear that she was not particularly looking forward to the trip this year. "How about you, Yoshino-san?" Yumi inquired. As her best friend spoke Yumi walked over to the kitchenette area and upon picking up the pot of tea returned to the table and began filling everyone's tea cups.

The dark haired petite girl beamed excitedly and divulged the planned trip with her cousin to climb Mt. Fuji. Judging by the look which came upon Rei's face Yumi fully suspected her friend had used strong arm tactics to gather her cousin's agreement to go. Knowing the fiery girl, who had her operation only ten months earlier, she probably used the same approach to receive her doctor's permission as well. Yumi turned and looked to Shimako expectantly after Yoshino's report.

"Noriko and I…" Shimako began but then paused as her gaze dropped demurely to the floor as her cheeks took on, what Yumi thought was, a very cute blush before continuing. "We're taking several tours of churches and Buddhist shrines." Shimako reached out and clasped her Petite Sœur's small hand in hers as she gazed upon the dark haired girl affectionately. "They are all within a day's travel by train of here," she concluded upon turning back to her friend and fellow classmate.

Yumi's shoulders sagged as she walked to the kitchenette area to return the tea pot before moving back to her chair and seating herself with a defeated look upon her features. _How am I supposed to encourage Sachiko-sama to notice Touko-chan if they aren't even at the same location together_ , she wondered within her head. _Come to think of it, I wonder where Touko-chan is going for summer vacation?_

"Yumi," a soft and melodious voice across the table from her spoke softly, instantly ensnaring the younger girl's attention. Large brown eyes looked up quizzically towards the speaker of their name. Sachiko licked her lips quickly. "If you'd like…," the raven haired Rosa Chinensis began apprehensively. _What if she says no? Maybe she really would rather be with her family?_ Sachiko suddenly found herself in a state she was not accustomed to, that of being nervous.

"Yes, Sachiko-sama?" Yumi inquired into the long quiet moment, uncertainty written upon her face as well as heard within the tone of her words.

"W…would you like to visit the Ogasawara summer house with me," Sachiko asked with only a slight quiver in her voice. Yumi's answering squeal of delight was better than any verbal answer the younger girl could have given. Sachiko smiled brightly both relieved as well as pleased to have made Yumi so happy.

"Yumi-sama?" inquired the puzzled voice of the girl Yumi had come to see, forcing the called upon girl's thoughts to return to the present.

Yumi turned from the window she had been gazing out, lost in thought, and smiled affectionately to the smaller girl. "Gokigenyou, Touko-chan."

"Gokigenyou," Touko quickly replied while silently berating herself for not having said it first. "Is everything alright? Sachiko Onee-sama?" Touko asked concerned by the older girl's presence in the hallway outside of her first year classroom.

"Yes," Yumi replied noncommittally as she moved her school bag to before her and clasped the leather handles of it with both hands, one overlapping the other. "I was hoping I might have a little of your time before you leave for summer vacation?"

"I have a club meeting I need to go to before I can leave for the day," Touko informed the upperclassman, uncertain if she meant now or later. _Why is Yumi-sama here?_

"Perhaps I can walk you there?" Yumi offered thinking the girl before looked adorable when confused. "It shouldn't take long," she added with a disarming smile.

"Let me get my things," Touko replied with a bright smile at the prospect of walking with the older girl. The young budding actress had been hoping to see the brown eyed upperclassman before leaving on summer vacation. _I don't know why she is here but it will save me from having to track her down later._ Touko quickly returned to her classroom to gather her school bag and upon saying goodbye to the few girls still remaining, rejoined Yumi in the hallway. "I'm ready," she declared with an eager smile upon returning to the older girl's side.

The two brunettes, one with banana curls and the other with pigtails, walked down the hall and through the doors at the end which led to the outside courtyard. As they walked towards the club building Touko could see that the girl beside her was deep in thought. "Touko-chan," Yumi said absently. "What are your plans for summer vacation?"

Touko's heart fluttered within her chest suddenly. _Yumi-sama wants to know what_ I'm _doing for summer break?_ Touko's brow creased slightly as that thought was quickly followed by another. _Why would Yumi-sama want to know what I was doing? She couldn't possibly want to do something with me over summer break, could she?_ "My family goes to Canada every year at this time," the first year student replied after a short pause.

"I was afraid it would be something like that," Yumi replied as they walked along the paved pathway, her thoughtful chestnut eyes affixed firmly on the ground. Most families plan trips when their children are out of school. It's usually the one time of year the entire family could go someplace. _I should have realized that with a family such as the Matsudaira's, who are closely connected to the Ogasawara's, they would possibly be traveling out of the country._

"D...did Yumi-sama want to do something with me over summer vacation," Touko dared to ask, her chest growing tight just at the thought of spending time with the girl beside her outside of classes and school. Ever since that day behind Milk Hall, where Touko had witnessed just how much Yumi cared for Sachiko her cousin, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about the upperclassman. Yumi was firmly affixed in the younger girl's mind as someone she admired and wanted to be more like. It wasn't just the fact that Yumi had shown herself to be so loving and caring about Sachiko but that Touko had been the recipient of that same caring and loving nature from Yumi as well. _Even after I said all those terrible things about her!_ Yumi was the first person, outside of a few family members, that the actress felt she could trust. She didn't feel like she had to wear a mask all the time when she was around the girl with the overly expressive face. Even now she could still feel Yumi's arms around her, offering her comfort and forgiveness as she had that day.

"Something like that," Yumi replied turning to smile at the petite girl walking next to her but not before Touko saw the disappointment which was quickly hidden behind that expanding smile. "I guess it can't be helped," Yumi continued with after a slight sigh as the clubhouse building came into view. _I'll have to wait till after summer vacation to work on bringing the two of them together_ , Yumi reasoned in her mind. She didn't like to have to wait as the school year was slipping away quickly. The first semester was already finished. Summer vacation was six weeks long and would place them into the latter part of August already. Earlier at the Rose Mansion Sachiko had informed her that they would only be staying a part of summer vacation, from the end of July to the beginning of August, at the summer house. The Yamayurikai always returned to work through the second half of vacation, a fact Yumi had not been aware of. While she didn't need to be there, she knew already that she would be. It just wasn't in her nature not to help her friends when and if she could. With the Hanadera festival due the first week back to school and then the Lillian Sport's festival directly afterwards, there would be a large amount of work for the Yamayurikai to do with a comparatively short amount of time to do it in.

"I may be able to stay behind," Touko offered tentatively to the girl beside her even as she felt her knees begin to grow weak before Yumi's answering smile which both warmed as well as tightened her chest unexpectedly. "I'll have to ask my parents of course," she hastily added.

Yumi stopped and clasps the younger girl's hands and brought them to her chest as her lips slid back in a huge smile upon hearing Touko's words. _There couldn't possibly be a better Petite Sœur anywhere!_ "Oh thank you, Touko-chan!" Yumi exclaimed excitedly, "That would be wonderful if you could!"

Touko could feel her cheeks growing flushed as her hands were held and squeezed tightly between Yumi's breasts. _She really does want to spend time with me!_ "I'm sure they'll let me, Yumi-sama," Touko said becoming as excited as the girl holding her hands. "I'm certain of it! They always let me do whatever I ask," Touko added excitedly and slightly out of breath as her chest remained constricted and she found it hard to breathe normally. The petite actress allowed her gaze to drop to the ground shyly. "What did you want to do with me," Touko hesitantly asked in a soft and shy voice.

Looking up from her shoes, Touko's eyes met the large soft brown eyes before her and she found herself enthralled and unable to coherently think for a long moment. "Sanjō," Yumi said to the entranced girl whose hands she still clasped.

"We own a summer house there," Touko replied without even thinking about it. _Her eyes are so beautiful! They have little golden flecks in them and they expand and contract as she talks._ The smaller first year student only caught the tail end of Yumi's question but was fairly certain it was about the house. "Kashiwagi-san is using it over summer vacation for the Hanadera Student Council retreat," Touko replied as something clicked within her mind. _Why does Yumi want to know about the Matsudaira summer house at Sanjō, near Niigata?_ "They're going to use the wooded area around it to go camping."

"Do you think he would bring you along with him if you asked, Touko-chan?" Yumi inquired. Touko just nodded, becoming more and more confused each moment. "Perfect!" Yumi exclaimed, releasing the other girl's hands and turning to continue walking towards the clubhouse building.

Still slightly dazed it took Touko a moment to catch up with the older girl once again. "Yumi-sama, what's this all about," she asked as she fell into step beside Yumi once again. The older girl informed her about Sachiko's offer for Yumi to come stay at the Ogasawara summer house for the first part of the summer vacation. As Touko heard the older girl out, her hopes that the energetic brunette really wanted to spend time with her began to crumble.

"Don't you see," Yumi continued on in an excited tone. "If you're there as well it will be so much easier for us to work on Sachiko-sama so that she can see how wonderful you are and make you her Petite Sœur!"

Touko's fragile feelings were mollified slightly by the fact that Yumi had said she was wonderful which was why she didn't flatly refuse to go. "I never said I would help you with your plan, Yumi-sama," Touko said to throw up a roadblock before being steamrolled into this course of action. "I'm not so certain that I'm the best choice for Sachiko One…Sachiko-sama," she quickly corrected herself.

Yumi stopped and turned on the smaller girl, grasping her shoulder and turning Touko to face her. "It has to be you, Touko-chan!" The former member of the Yamayurikai's large eyes stared deeply into Touko's, imploring her to do this, to become Sachiko-sama's little sister. "There isn't anyone else that I would trust her to, Touko-chan. You're the only one."

"You…love her that much that you would go to this length for her?" Touko inquired even though she already knew the answer for it was clearly written right there within the anguish-filled eyes before her. Deep in her chest the smaller girl felt a heavy pain of jealousy. _I wish she felt that way for me._ Yumi's head bobbed slightly in reply to her question. For a long moment Touko stood there before she finally gave her answer. _Why does it have to be Sanjō?_ "Then I had better call Kashiwagi-san and my parents and make the arrangements."

Yumi spontaneously pulled Touko into her arms and hugged her tightly, despite the smaller girl's halfhearted objections. "Arigato, Touko-chan!" Yumi gushed. "I just know the two of you are going to be the best sœurs ever!"

Touko, after a few muffled objections, leaned into Yumi's embrace and just enjoyed the feeling of the older girl's protective arms around her. _She smells nice._ _Are her hugs always this wonderful? I could get used to these!_ The thought shocked her enough for her to lean back and then take a step away from the other girl that was still smiling radiantly at her. _If I'm going to be with Sachiko Onee-sama then I had better not get too attached,_ she sadly reasoned to herself, already having second doubts about agreeing to help ensnare her older cousin. "Yumi-sama, if you're set on this and we're going to Sanjō, then there are a few things you need to be made aware of." Upon seeing confusion running rampant across the older girl's expressive face Touko slipped her arm around Yumi's and turned the girl around so they could head back towards the administration building and the green phone located outside of it. "The first one you'll need to know about is Ayanokoji Kikuyo…"

**-oOo-**

The four hour drive up the Kan-Etsu Expressway was not nearly as bad as Yumi had thought it would be. Sachiko, after a light lunch from the bento box Yumi's mom had packed them, took a nap. Left to her own devices Yumi soon had fallen asleep as well. They paused for a short stop at a rest area and a bathroom break. Yumi thought she would die of embarrassment, being the first time she'd ever gone to the bathroom with Sachiko-sama in the stall right next to her. While the ladies were busy their driver, Matsui-san, enjoyed the remainder of the bento box lunch which Yumi had saved for him. Once they were back in the car, it was less than an hour to the summer house itself. As the dark sedan drove up the graveled driveway and came to a stop, the front doors to the house opened and an older couple came out to greet them.

"It is so good to see you again," Sachiko offered to the couple with a warm smile.

"We are pleased to see you as well, Ojou-sama. I hope the trip was not uncomfortable," the elderly gentleman offered in way of greeting.

"No, it was fine," Sachiko assured them as she motioned for Yumi to join her. "Yumi, this is Sawamura Gensuke and his wife Kiyo. They have been the caretakers of our summer house for as long as I can recall. This is Fukuzawa Yumi, my li…friend," Sachiko informed the elderly hesitantly. _Why did I almost call Yumi my little sister?_ "She attends school at Lillian with me."

Yumi stepped forward and bowed respectfully. "Thank you for having me upon such short notice. Please take good care of me."

"We are pleased to have you Yumi-sama," Kiyo replied with a warm and welcoming smile. "If there is anything you need or we can do for you, please let us know." Gensuke excused himself and went to assist Matsui-san with the bags which he took and set inside the front door. Matsui-san, after inquiring if there was any further need of him, excused himself and drove off as the car as well as his services were needed that evening by Sachiko's father.

Sachiko walked to the front door of the house and entered as Yumi moved to quickly follow the raven haired beauty. The house itself was old, with warm wooden floors that gleamed in the sun light filtering in through the open windows. Large French style doors opened onto a covered porch that spanned the back of the house and wrapped around one side of the structure as well. There was a dining table as well as a baby grand piano off to one side. The main room seemed to wrap around just as the porch did and Yumi saw that there were couches around the corner which led her to believe it to be the living room area. The place was clean and wonderfully cared for as one would expect from a home of the Ogasawara's. As Yumi gazed around in amazement she felt the house had a warm, cozy feeling to it with a touch of antiquated charm. "Not what you expected is it?" Sachiko asked from the doorway as she watched Yumi look all about.

"No," Yumi admitted absently with wide eyes as she was still trying to take it all in. "It's wonderful," she added in a slightly awed tone of voice that brought a smile to Sachiko's face. "It's just perfect, Sachiko-sama. I think I could live here all year round."

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Sachiko turned and proceeded towards the stairway leading to the second floor of the house. Yumi hurried to catch up glad that they wouldn't be sharing a room. "I was going to have us share a room as I wasn't certain if you'd sleep well, being your first time here," Sachiko said as they ascended the stairs. "I read sometimes late at night and I was worried the light would keep you awake." Pausing at the top of the stairs Sachiko pointed to the first door. "This room is yours, Yumi. If you do have difficulty sleeping, my room is right there," she indicated the next door over. "Just come over and we'll keep each other company, alright?" Yumi nodded slightly though she very much doubted she would have the nerve to do so even if she couldn't sleep. "I'm going to take a nap till dinner time, Yumi. Why don't you put your things away and have a look around."

Yumi put her clothes away and hung up the white dress she was wearing after she changed into a pair of shorts and a more comfortable shirt and vest combination. The young brunette ate lunch by herself before exploring the area around the house. Kiyo had informed her that it was normal for Sachiko to rest until the evening. Left to her own devices Yumi finally went upstairs and took a second nap for the day. In the evening Sachiko came down and had dinner after which they sat around playing board games and card games till half past midnight before retiring for the evening.

Sachiko was sitting up in her bed with a light on reading a book she had brought with her for her book report for school when she heard Yumi's bedroom door open and close. _She must be scared sleeping here for the first time_ , the young heiress thought to herself with a soft smile of sympathy. Slipping the book marker into the book and closing it she sat and waited for the soft tapping at her door she was certain was going to come. After several minutes went by and no one knocked, her brow creased in confusion. _Maybe she's afraid of disturbing me?_ Slipping from the bed Sachiko walked to her door and opened it expecting to see the cute brunette but instead all she saw was the empty landing at the top of the stairs. More puzzled than concerned the sapphire eyed third year student stepped to the younger girl's door and knocked softly. "Yumi," Sachiko called quietly. When no answer was forthcoming she turned the door handle and opened it a crack. "I'm coming in," she announced and then cringed as it came out louder than she had expected in the quiet air of the darkened landing. She needn't have worried for the room was empty when she looked in.

Growing more concerned for the younger girl Sachiko turned and made her way downstairs. _I forgot to ask if she walked in her sleep_ , she berated herself for her forgetfulness. She had been having so much fun just playing games all evening with Yumi it had completely slipped her mind. As Sachiko stepped off the bottom step a cool breeze reached her causing her to look towards the double French doors which opened up onto the back patio. The older girl nearly gasped as she saw one of the doors was ajar. In an instant a torrent of horrible possibilities fluttered through the girl's mind. "Yumi…," Sachiko breathed as she felt her chest constrict with fright. On hurried feet she quickly crossed to the door and opened it further. What she saw caused her to freeze in place, unable to move.

At some point the partial moon had risen, its soft silvery light shining down upon the backyard and the distant edge of the forest where it encroach upon the grass covered ground. Thousands of scattered points of golden light sparkled across the grass and twinkled in the air around the young brunette. Sachiko watched, transfixed in disbelief, as Yumi, dressed in a short knee-length white nightgown, spun and twirled gleefully across the backyard amidst a host of golden fireflies. Seeing Yumi in this manner was bewitching, memorizing, enchanting and Sachiko found that she couldn't remove her gaze from the slender lithe girl for several long minutes. So bewitched was the older girl that all she could do was watch in utter fascination, paralyzed in disbelief. It wasn't long before Sachiko recognized the dance Yumi was doing beneath the silvery moon and with that recognition, for some odd reason, came the ability to move once again. Sachiko stepped through the opened door and walked across the porch causing the wood to creak which in turn gave away her presence. Yumi spun about, her brown eyes wide in wonder. "Sachiko-sama!" Yumi exclaimed much in the manner of a small child upon seeing the older girl stepping down from the porch and moving towards her. "Isn't it beautiful?" Yumi asked in an awed tone.

Sachiko watched the younger girl face intently as she drew near and replied. "Yes, it is most certainly beautiful, Yumi." As Sachiko moved through the grass swarms of fireflies took wing only to shortly settle once more in a different location. _She is so pretty with her hair down._

Yumi, noticing the intense scrutiny of the older girl blushed and then bowed her head slightly in an attempt to hide her reddening cheeks. Yumi wasn't certain if the older girl had been speaking about the fireflies, herself or both combined. "After resting so much today I wasn't able to sleep," the youngest of the pair offered in explanation as she reached up and absent played with the ends of her hair which wasn't currently pulled up into pigtails as she had been prepared to sleep. "I came downstairs as I didn't want to disturb you. The backyard was all aglow so I came out to see."

"Is that so?" Sachiko inquired in a thoughtful tone. "I thought maybe an irresistibly cute little fairy had slipped from the forest and was frolicking around in our yard." Sachiko's eyes sparkled in the moonlight playfully as the corners of her mouth edged upwards in a humorous smile.

Yumi suddenly proffered her right hand in an elegant fashion as she raised her luminous brown eyes to regard Sachiko mischievously. "Perhaps I am a Prince come to court the fair Princess instead? May I have this dance oh fairest of the fair, Cinderella?" the younger girl inquired in an over exaggerated deep voice in imitation of what a prince might sound like.

Sachiko curtsied, lifting her imaginary skirt as she did so. "I would be honored, my Prince," she replied with a sparkle of merriment in her sapphire eyes. The two Lillian students joined hands and waltzed their way around the backyard, their passage stirring up the golden fireflies till the air was thick with them. The two women danced as they had once before within the gymnasium, neither had to give voice to the enjoyment they were each experiencing. They need only see the light of the moon reflecting in their smiles and shimmering in their eyes as they gazed at each other tenderly.

After a time, almost as if by mutual agreement though no words were spoken, they returned to the house still holding hands. After closing the door behind themselves they proceeded upstairs where they both went to Sachiko's room and climbed into the large bed. Yumi snuggled into the covers that smelled of her raven haired goddess and was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow. Sachiko rolled over to face Yumi's back and whisper good night to the smaller girl only to be greeted by the soft rhythmic breathing of the sleeping girl next to her. "I'm glad you're here, Yumi," Sachiko whispered as she leaned in and gently kissed the sleeping girl upon the brow before rolling over and going to sleep herself.

**-oOo-**

"You should go, Yumi," Sachiko said encouragingly from behind the younger girl. It was the third day of their stay at the summer house and Yuuki had stopped by to drop off a parasol which Yumi had left in the back seat of her father's car on the way to the train station to meet with Sachiko. Yuuki was in the process of telling his older sister that the Hanadera student council had just arrived in the area and that everyone was in the process of going to the main street of the town to see what was there. Yuuki had invited his sister to go with him as he was to meet several friends from school.

Yumi turned to regard the older girl behind her with a hopeful look upon her face. "You should come as well, Sachiko-sama."

The raven-haired heiress nodded her head slightly to indicate she wasn't interested in going. "I have been there many times already, Yumi. Please do not let that stop you from going and having a look yourself though." Sachiko's sapphire eyes darted to Yuuki and then back to her former Petite Sœur. "If Yuuki-san is with you then I know you'll be safe so I won't worry too much."

"I…if you're certain, Sachiko-sama," Yumi stammered hesitantly.

Sachiko laid a hand on Yumi's shoulder and turned her to face her brother, giving her a gently push in his direction. "Take as long as you like, Yumi, however please do try and be back before dinner." Sachiko couldn't suppress a chuckle as Yumi spun back around with a squeal and suddenly hugged her tightly for a second before releasing her and dashing off after her brother who had already stepped through the front door of the house and was now holding it open for his sister.

As soon as Yumi had her shoes on the siblings walked down the gravel driveway to the street and then turned towards town. "That was a little over the top, don't you think?" Yuuki inquired as his sister fell into step next to him.

"Arigato, Yuuki," Yumi said in way of reply, ignoring her brothers comment about hugging Sachiko. "I can't believe I had forgotten this," she added as she looked down at the collapsed parasol held in her hand.

"Especially after all the fuss you made buying it for your trip with, Sachiko-san," Yuuki replied suspecting something else. Yumi had went on and on about the new parasol for several days prior to the trip. The morning she was scheduled to meet Sachiko at the train station the young brunette's father had given her a ride as he didn't want her to have to take the bus carrying her bag with her clothes in it. The parasol had been forgotten in the back seat of the Fukuzawa family car on accident. "You were never that forgetful before, Yumi." Yuuki regarded his sister for a long moment. "Why the sudden desire to be away from Sachiko-san?" Seeing the surprised look on his sisters face he clarified, "The look upon your face clearly said you wanted to go."

"Is that so?" Yumi asked in an evasive tone of voice. "Your timing was perfect. I thought I might have to break out my homework for school that I had packed." Yuuki was certain that his sister was holding something back however he knew her well enough to know that she would never do anything to hurt anyone. If she was hiding something then it was for a good reason. With that in mind he decided not to pursue the issue as he trusted her implicitly. "So, who are we meeting?" Yumi asked, desperately wanting to change the subject. _Thanks to Yuuki I won't be there when Touko-chan stops by to visit Sachiko-sama later today._

The sound of a car approaching from behind the walking Fukuzawa's caused them both to look over their shoulders as a familiar red sports car pulled up even with them and then stopped. The driver's window went down with an audible buzz to reveal the smiling face of Sachiko's cousin, Kashiwagi Suguru. "Yuukichi, there you are. Yumi-chan, always a pleasure to see you. I hope Sa-chan is treating you well," the last said with a playful grin.

"Kashiwagi-sempai," Yuuki acknowledged his senior with a slight nod of his head and a resigned mental sigh. While the graduated, former Hanadera student council president was hosting the retreat, Yuuki had hoped that his sempai wouldn't meddle overly much. Yuuki was rapidly getting the feeling that, much like his plans to meet up with his friends, such would not be the case.

"A pleasure to see you as well, Kashiwagi-san," Yumi said with a slightly forced smile. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your cute friend," Yumi asked upon seeing a young lady with wavy brown hair sitting in the seat next to Kashiwagi. The girl was dressed in a pale blue one piece summer dress with a modest neck line. The short sleeves were trimmed in ruffled lace where they ended just past the shoulders. Yumi could tell that the girl was either young or a late bloomer as the term went.

Suguru's smile widened before he replied. "My apologies for not introducing you sooner. Yumi-chan, may I introduce Arisugawa Alice-chan. Our families are old acquaintances of each other. Alice-chan, Fukuzawa Yumi-chan. Yumi-chan attends Lillian and she is a close friend of my cousin's which is why she is vacationing with Sa-chan currently at the Ogasawara residence."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Arisugawa-san," Yumi offered with her best smile upon seeing the girl fidgeting nervously in her seat. "I hope that we can be friends. Please call me Yumi."

"Arigato, Yumi-sama," the young girl offered while bowing as much as one can while still seated in the front seat of a car. "Please call me Alice and I would greatly enjoy being friends with you, Yumi-sama. It is a pleasure to finally meet the older sister of Yuuki-kun. He has had nothing but the best of comments to say regarding you," Alice offered the other girl with a hesitant smile.

"Is that so?" Yumi asked as she glanced towards her blushing brother next to her. _I wonder how she knows Yuuki._ "Do you go to Lillian as well?" Yumi inquired. _Perhaps she's a new first year student._ Alice indicated that she did not however not before Yumi saw the flash of pain in the other girls eyes. Yumi smiled disarmingly, "That is most unfortunate as here I thought I had finally found a Petite Sœur for myself!"

Alice's eyes suddenly grew round and misty upon hearing the other girl's words. "You would consider someone like me as your little sister," the stunned girl asked in disbelief.

Yumi smiled her brightest smile before replying. "You're sweet, kind, polite, cute and you've managed to put up with my brother as well as Kashiwagi-san. I think that more than qualifies you! I'm certain if you went to Lillian there would be any number of Onee-sama's thrilled to have a little sister such as yourself!" Yumi's brow creased in confusion and concern as the girl seated in the car hastily produced an embroidered handkerchief and wiped at the tears that suddenly sprang from her eyes.

Kashiwagi shot Yumi a look that expressed his genuine gratitude which only served to confuse the pigtailed girl all the more. "We were heading into town and thought we would offer Yuukichi a ride when we were told he was visiting his sister," Suguru said into the silence in order to give Alice-chan a chance to gather herself once more. "Yumi-chan is welcome to ride with us as well if she is going into town."

Yumi smiled her thanks to the driver of the sports car as he placed the car in park and got out so that she could get into the back seat. "Arigato, Kashiwagi-san. Yuuki invited me along to explore the main street in town," Yumi explained. "Alice-chan," the called upon girl looked up as she slipped her handkerchief into the small purse she carried with her. "Why don't you join me in the back seat? I think we're going to have lot to talk about." Both girls looked towards Yuuki at the same time and then began to giggle at the worried expression on the younger Fukuzawa's face. Once both of the young girls were situated in the back seat the males seated themselves and the car pulled away from the side of the road and headed for town. "Gomennasai ," Yumi offered in a soft whisper as she reached over and clasped Alice's hand with one of hers. "It was not my intent to bring you distress."

Alice stared at their hands, clasped together and then smiled softly before replying. "It's alright, Yumi-sama, it wasn't your fault. I think any girl would be happy to have an Onee-sama such as yourself. My emotions just got the better of me as going to Lillian has always been a dream of mine."

Yumi gently squeezed the hand in hers, curious as to why the girl seated next to her didn't go to Lillian but refraining from asking as it would have been rude. "I meant what I said earlier, any Onee-sama would be pleased with a little sister such as yourself, Alice-chan." Alice could only smile upon hearing the conviction in the older girl's words. "So, Alice-chan, tell me about yourself," Yumi asked as she turned slightly to face the younger girl seated next to her without releasing the hand in hers.

"There isn't really much to tell," the smaller girl replied as she placed her other hand atop Yumi's and held on tightly. "I'm a first year high school student at a very specialized private school." Alice cringed inwardly, not wishing to mislead Yuuki's older sister but also not certain how she could explain everything or that the older girl would be as accepting as her younger brother. Hanadera was in fact specialized in that it was a male only school. _If Yumi-sama is anything like Yuuki-kun I could really come to like her_ , she thought to herself. "I love music and play several instruments," the petite girl stated a bit bashfully, not wanting to sound like she was boasting. "Do you play any instruments, Yumi-sama?" Alice inquired suddenly wishing to shift the topic of discussion from herself.

Yumi sighed wistfully before replying with, "Just a little piano, though I am not nearly as accomplished as Sachiko-sama is!" Yumi couldn't help but recall dreamily, the time she saw Sachiko play at the first year welcoming ceremony the previous year. At this year's ceremony, while Sachiko had played again, it was Shimako's stunning rendition of Ava Maria that had stolen the show.

"I would love to hear you play, Yumi-sama!" Alice stated earnestly to the older girl.

"It's been several years since Yumi's had lessons, Alice-chan," Yuuki offered from the front seat. "You may want to rethink that request," the younger sibling finished off with a playful smile directed at his sister.

"Yuuki!" Yumi exclaimed, mimicking outraged offense at her brother's words as she playfully slapped him on the shoulder in retaliation for telling her secret. "At least I know how to play an instrument!"

"It's proper for a young lady to know how to play an instrument," Yuuki replied with, imitating their grandmother, who had insisted on his sister taking up the piano in elementary school. "Besides, I'm a guy and don't need to know how to play anything."

Alice chuckled behind a hastily raised hand. "So in short you're saying you _can't_ play anything, Yuuki-kun?" Yuuki wisely remained silent which caused both girls to giggle at his apparent discomfort. "I'll wager Kashiwagi-san can play an instrument."

The driver of the red sports car could feel all three sets of eyes upon him. "I can," he offered in way of an answer without taking his eyes off the road.

"Kashiwagi-sempai!" Yuuki exclaimed upon feeling betrayed by the answer from the only other male in the car.

"If I may ask," Yumi said from her seat behind the driver, "what instrument do you play?" Kashiwagi mumbled something that all three of them couldn't understand. "I'm sorry; I couldn't understand what you said. Can you please repeat that?"

"A Shinobue," the Hanadera Alumni replied with as a faint pink tinge appeared upon cheeks. "My grandmother's mother had me learn it for festivals when I was younger."

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking up. "That's a Fue or a Japanese transverse flute as I recall. I understand it has a lovely high pitched sound to it."

Kashiwagi simply nodded, refraining from commenting further as he looked for a parking space. Finding one he quickly pulled in and then turned the car off. "Well, we're here," he offered before anyone could say anything further. Opening his door he stepped out of the car and then tilted the seat forward and offered his hand to Yumi to help her from the back seat. On the other side of the car Yuuki did likewise and offered his hand to Alice who looked at it a bit startled at first but then readily accepted the proffered assistance. Yumi, glancing across the top of the car, saw the slight blush upon the younger girl's features as Alice turned to face the back of the car and took several steps away from Yuuki under the pretense of stretching her legs.

Yumi walked around the back of the car and slipped her hand into Alice's, grasping it firmly so that the younger girl couldn't pull away. "I think my Imouto and I would like to do some window shopping. We would be in your debt if you gentlemen would accompany us."

Kashiwagi bowed chivalrously towards the two women after stepping around the front of the car and standing next to Yuuki. "I don't think Sa-chan would forgive either of us should anything befall her Yumi-chan," he offered with a playful grin as he stood back up. Next to him Yuuki could only nod in agreement, especially as Sachiko had specifically stated that she would worry less with Yumi in his care. "If you and your beautiful Imouto would be so kind as to lead the way," Kashiwagi said with a grand sweeping gesture of his arm and a smile that wasn't anywhere nearly as bright as the one upon Alice's face at that moment.

"Then we are in your care," Alice-chan said, practically glowing, as a bashful smile slid into place as her soft eyes darted towards both gallant gentlemen before looking demurely away . "Please take good care of us." The rest of the day was spent exploring the different shops and café's that the town had to offer. Yumi and Alice moved arm in arm from place to place with the two males being dragged behind them offering their protection by their mere presence alone. As the sun began to set they returned to the car and Kashiwagi drove Yumi back to the Ogasawara summer home. "Thank you Yumi-sama, for the best day I have had in a very long time," Alice said with heartfelt gratitude towards the older girl.

Yumi smiled and leaned over and gave the smaller girl a warm hug. "Thank you for allowing me to be, if only just for the day, an Onee-sama. I hope when I finally do find my little sister that she is just like you!" Yumi's words had the younger girl hastily reaching for her handkerchief once again as Yumi slipped from the backseat of the car.

"Please tell Sa-chan that I send my regards," Kashiwagi-san said to Yumi as he pushed the seat back into place. Yumi assured him that she would before turning to make her way along the graveled driveway. "Yumi-chan," Kashiwagi-san called just before he got back into the red sports car. "Arigato."

Yumi stood there with a confused look upon her features as the Hanadera alumni returned to the car and drove away. With a shake of her head, wondering if she would ever figure that man out, she turned and made her way to the house. "I'm back," Yumi voiced as she walked through the door and paused to remove her shoes and slip on a pair of house slippers.

"Yumi, is that you?" Sachiko's voice rang out. "We're on the back porch. Come join us."

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-sama," Touko-chan greeted Yumi with when she stepped through the opened French doors and onto the porch that spanned the back side of the house. Sachiko was seated in a chair near the house and directly next to it the petite girl with matching banana curls was seated. The two of them were so close that their shoulders were nearly touching.

Yumi fought down the rumblings of jealousy she felt upon first observing the two of them seated side by side though truth be told she wasn't exactly certain whom she was jealous of. _This is good_ , she tried to tell herself. _The more time they spend together the closer they will become and then Sachiko will take Touko-chan as her little sister._ "Gokigenyou, Touko-chan. It's always a pleasure to see you," Yumi replied with a warm and caring smile.

Sachiko smiled affectionately at the girl with pigtails in her hair. "Did you enjoy yourself, Yumi?" Yumi went and sat in a chair further away from the soon to be sœurs, even though there had been an open seat on the other side of Sachiko, and told them about the different things she had seen and places they had gone. Sachiko listened to Yumi talk about her day and watched at the host of different emotions and expressions that played across the younger girl's face. "I wish you had returned sooner," Sachiko commented once Yumi had finished. "A few friends of the family, that vacation here at this time of year as well, stopped by to pay their respects. I would have liked to have been able to introduce you to them."

"Gomen, Sachiko-sama," Yumi offered contritely to the older girl. "Perhaps another chance will present itself to meet them while we're here." Sachiko smiled and nodded to show that she hoped so as well. "I think I will go lay down for a bit," Yumi announced while rising from her seat.

"What about dinner, Yumi?" Sachiko inquired in a concerned tone.

Yumi stifled a yawn before replying. "Perhaps Touko-chan would be kind enough to stay and eat with you?"

"I've already invited Touko-chan to stay of course," Sachiko replied back in a tone that clearly questioned why Yumi thought so little of her manners. _It was only polite to ask Touko-chan to stay. Why would Yumi think I would do otherwise?_ "Touko-chan will be staying. I was more concerned for you," Sachiko continued with in a slightly gentler tone of voice.

"Gomen. I ate so much in town that I'm not hungry," Yumi explained to the two girls with her. "All that walking has worn me out so I think I will call it a night. If you'll excuse me?" Yumi requested with a bow before turning and making her way upstairs. Once safely inside her room, leaning against the closed door, the second year high school student sighed heavily just as her stomach rumbled, letting her know it was hungry.

**-oOo-**

"Yumi," Sachiko's soft voice intruded upon Yumi's concentration like nothing else could, pulling forth her immediate attention. Seeing the brown eyes looking towards her questioningly Sachiko pointed to the girl next to her. "This is Ayanokoji Kikuyo," the raven haired Ogasawara stated. The newly introduced girl wore her black hair very short, and cut to the latest trendy fashion. Her blue skirt, which matched her light blue eyes perfectly, was accompanied by a pink and white top that was of the current fashion trend that Yumi had seen on the cover of several fashion magazines recently. "Kikuyo-chan, this is my friend and fellow Lillian student, Fukuzawa Yumi."

"Gokigenyou, Ayanokoji-san," Yumi said once she came to her feet and bowed. "I hope we shall become good friends!"

"I am pleased to finally meet you Fukuzawa-san. I heard so much about you yesterday from Sachiko Onee-sama," Kikuyo said with a friendly smile. "It's too bad you were off having fun without Sachiko Onee-sama and we missed you."

Yumi forced a smile on her lips. _Touko-chan said that Kikuyo-san prides herself upon her looks._ "Gomen. I wish I had been here but I am pleased that we could meet now." Yumi glanced down at what the other girl had on, being certain that her actions were obvious. "I love your outfit, Ayanokoji-san! I just wish I could toss together such a wonderful look as that." The other girl preened under the words of praise. Yumi's collected her homework and then stepped away from the table to head back into the house.

"Yumi, you don't have to leave," Sachiko said in a slightly confused tone of voice at the Yumi's actions.

Yumi smiled reassuringly towards her former Onee-sama before she replied. "It's alright Sachiko-sama. I can clearly see that Ayanokoji-san is here because she requires your assistance with her homework." Yumi pointedly looked at the school bag the other girl carried. "If I'm here than Ayanokoji-san might be a little embarrassed to ask for further clarification if she doesn't understand you the first time. I'll just go and read in my room. If you'll excuse me." Yumi turned and continued on into the house as Ayanokoji-san stared daggers into her back with each step of the way, certain that Yumi had just implied that she was not overly intelligent. Yumi once more retreated to the safety of her room and collapsed upon her bed. _Why was I so mean to Ayanokoji-san? I don't even know the girl._ Feeling remorse for her actions she could do little but remain in her room and stew in her own aversion to her previous actions.

Later in the afternoon there was a soft knock upon Yumi's door. "Come in," Yumi called from where she was seated upon the floor on a zabuton, reading her book that she was to give a book report on. The door opened and in stepped the current Rosa Chinensis. "Sachiko-sama!" Yumi exclaimed as she made to get up only to be waved back down. Yumi picked up her bookmark and slipped it into the book before closing it.

"I'm not disturbing you am I?" Sachiko asked as she walked across the room and sat on the bed next to Yumi who indicated with a shake of her head that she wasn't. "Arigato, for earlier." Sachiko said to the girl seated on the floor below and beside her. "Kikuyo-chan can be a bit touchy at times," the raven haired beauty continued with as she reached out and touched the pigtail that was closest to her, allowing the silken strands of chestnut hair to slide through her fingers. "She can be a handful and is easily distracted. This is typically the only time we get to see each other as she lives in a different area and only comes here for summer vacation. She can be a little possessive at times as well," Sachiko added with a weary chuckle.

"It's alright, Sachiko-sama," Yumi assured the older girl trying desperately to ignore the shiver that was running down her spine from Sachiko's touch upon her hair or how it was tying up her insides in knots. "I think I can well understand someone not wishing to share you with another. I was your little sister after all," Yumi added with a nervous laugh to hide the quiver in her voice.

Sachiko continued to play with the pigtail dangling almost right before her. "Yes, you were." The heiress gave a little sigh. "I suppose I should do what Touko-chan told me and find a new Petite Sœur before it is too late?"

"That Touko-chan," Yumi said in what she hoped was a steady tone of voice. "She's something else, isn't she?"

Sachiko nodded slowly. "Yes, she most certainly is that," was the older girl's thoughtful reply. "She'll make someone an exceptional little sister someday."

"Is that so," Yumi replied softly as her heart hammered in her chest. While the young brunette wanted to say something to point out the fact that Touko would in fact make the perfect Petite Sœur for the girl seated upon the bed she was fearful of saying the wrong thing. Left with indecisiveness Yumi chose to remain quiet instead. _It would be better if Sachiko-sama came to the conclusion on her own rather than me pointing it out to her_.

Sachiko stood and taking a step forward turned and offered her hand to Yumi. "Yumi, come with me," she stated with a warm smile. "There is something I would like to show you." Yumi accepted the hand silently and then stood with the other girl's assistance. Sachiko led them both out the house and into the woods. As they walked she told Yumi how much she loved the woods and the fog which started to roll in as the sun started to drop behind the horizon. Walking arm in and arm with Sachiko Yumi realized that this was Sachiko-sama's special place and it warmed her heart to know that the raven haired woman next to her wanted to share it with her.

The following day Kyogoku Kieko, one of Sachiko-sama's friends, dropped by and invited them over to her house for a family lunch. Yumi, professing to be behind on her homework due to the day she spent in town, begged off to stay behind and work on her school assignments instead. The slender brunette greeted Sachiko at the door upon her return and listened intently to the older girl as she told her about her day and how Touko-chan wouldn't leave her side the entire time. _I'm glad Sachiko-sama was able to have fun with Touko-chan today._ Still, Yumi couldn't help the guilty feelings and the pain of regret in her chest at deceiving the girl that meant so much to her. Yumi made it also a point to ignore the pains of jealousy she felt stirring in her heart. _This is for the best_ , she told herself once again.

Friday morning brought with it the arrival of a pair of hand written invitations to a party at the Saionji family estate. Yumi assured Sachiko that she would love to go and was looking forward to it. The remainder of the day passed as the two Lillian girls completed the rest of their school work that was due over summer vacation. That night Yumi, wracked with guilt over her actions the past days, found it hard to sleep and did little more than toss and turn as she was besieged by doubts and remorse. By the time the morning arrived and she finally got up there were large dark circles around her eyes and she was exhausted from a night of very little sleep.

"Yumi!" Sachiko exclaimed in concern, rising from the table and hurrying towards the other girl who was in the process of shuffling from the bottom of the stairs to the dining room table. "What's wrong with you? Are you ill?" Yumi didn't even have the strength or will to offer a halfhearted smile as her forehead was checked for fever. "You do feel warm," Sachiko said, noting that the girl before her hadn't even bothered to put her hair into pigtails.

"Oh my," Kiyo exclaimed upon stepping into the room and seeing Yumi's condition. "Should I call a physician, Ojou-sama?" she inquired in a voice thick with concern.

"I'll be fine, Sachiko-sama," Yumi tried to assure the older girl feeling all the worse for the concern being shown her by the two women. "I just need some tea and some food." Sachiko eyed her skeptically for a long moment before walking her over to the table and seeing that she was seated. Kiyo quickly disappeared into the kitchen and then returned with a cup of tea and a plate of breakfast. Yumi smelled the food and her stomach did a flip on her to let her know in no uncertain terms it was not going to take that. "On second thought, maybe just the tea," Yumi corrected pushing the plate as far from her as she could. A night spent agonizing over this entire trip had the younger girl's stomach tied in knots and her nerves were wound so tight they felt like harp strings ready to be plucked at a moment's notice.

Sachiko saw the younger girls face go pale at the first smell of the food and she became instantly concerned. "Kiyo, can you please call the physician and see if he can make a house call?" The elder servant quickly nodded, agreeing that it was the best course of action and left to use the house phone located in the kitchen. Sachiko held up her hand to stop Yumi's protests. "That topic is not open to discussion. If anything happened to you while you were under my care…however would I be able to face your parents? As for you, let's get you back upstairs and into bed till the doctor arrives and can have a look at you." Too tired and feeling worse with each passing moment of additional attention, Yumi reluctantly allowed herself to be walked upstairs and tucked into bed by her former Onee-sama. The doctor, once she arrived, checked Yumi over and said that she was just exhausted and dehydrated. Before leaving she ordered the young girl to stay in bed for the day and drink lots of fluids. Sachiko saw the doctor out, thanking her several times along the way, before hurrying back to her former little sister's bedside.

"I'll be fine, Sachiko-sama," Yumi said yet again. "A day of rest and some water and I'll be as good as new." _Please stop fussing over me. I already feel bad enough without your concern making me feel worse._ As much as Yumi wanted to say that she swallowed the words and refused to allow them to escape past her lips knowing it would just hurt Sachiko. _That's the last thing I want to do._

Sachiko sighed softly. "I know. I was just worried. I hate the thought of you being ill, especially after I'm the one that asked you to come here." In the bed Yumi mentally kicked herself for the hundredth time that morning for all the worry she was causing the older girl. "Let me call the Saionji's and inform them that we're unable to attend tonight then I'll come right back and keep you company." Sachiko made to rise only to feel her hand grasped by the ill girl in the bed.

Yumi shook her head gently. "The doctor said I would be fine so there is no reason for the both of us to miss the party," Yumi said.

"I couldn't possibly go and leave you here," Sachiko replied, instantly rejecting Yumi's idea. "I'm not about to leave you here by yourself while I go off to some party."

"I won't be by myself. Gensuke and Kiyo will both be here if I need anything." Seeing the sapphire eyed girl next to her about to say something Yumi pressed on. "You, yourself said it. The only time you get to see your friends here is during summer vacation when you come up here." Yumi's big brown eyes implored the older girl. "I would feel miserable if you we unable to go because of me." _I'm not certain I could feel more miserable than I do already._

"Well…"Sachiko said hesitantly as if weighing all the options. "If you're certain you'll be alright?" Yumi nodded that she would be. "I really should pay my respects to Yukari-chan's family."

"Please Sachiko-sama," Yumi said in a pleading tone though each and every word hurt her dearly. "Go and have a good time. I'm sure that Touko-chan will be there so you can keep each other company."

In the end Sachiko went to the party while Yumi stayed home and was looked after by the Sawamura's who fussed over her as if she were their own daughter. All their attention just made the young brunette feel even more guilty and unworthy. _I should be used to this by now_ , Yumi thought to herself. _Everyone at school has always told me how unworthy I am to be a part of Sachiko-sama's life. First I was unworthy to be her little sister and more lately I am apparently unworthy of even being her friend._ Late in the evening when Sachiko returned home she found Yumi wrapped in a blanket and sitting out on the back porch enjoying the cool night air while gazing up at the stars.

"Yumi," the sapphire eyed girl called gently. "May I sit with you?" Sachiko asked upon seeing Yumi look towards her with a smile upon her youthful face. Sachiko's former Petite Sœur nodded, her hair which had been brushed out swayed slightly at the movement. _She's so pretty_ , Sachiko thought upon seeing Yumi's hair down and liking it that way. Taking the seat next to the younger brunette Sachiko smiled tenderly as she felt Yumi's head come to rest against her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm much better, Sachiko-sama," Yumi assured her. Truthfully Yumi had used the time to assure herself that what she was doing was the best course for her as well as the raven haired beauty seated next to her. _Touko-chan is without a doubt the best sœur for her._ This became the younger girl's mantra which over the course of the evening she had kept telling herself till she had finally managed to calm down. "How was your evening?" Sachiko told her about the party and how it had turned out to be a birthday party. "But you didn't have a present," Yumi gasped suddenly realizing that fact.

"Yes. It seems the fact that it was their grandmother's birthday slipped the mind of whoever wrote out those invitations." Sachiko's tone of voice made it clear to Yumi that the older girl didn't believe it was an accident. "Luckily Touko-chan was there. She was able to play Maria's Heart upon the violin while I sang the words." Yumi smiled softly just imagining the two women who were so dear to her playing a duet before everyone at the party. "Yukari-chan's grandmother, who had remained silent throughout everyone's performance, clapped for us when we were finished. "Suguru-san later told me that she was angry with her family for remodeling her house without asking her."

"It sounds like you had a good time then?" _I'm glad I didn't go. I wouldn't have been able to play an instrument or sing or anything._ "I'm so glad you changed your mind and went," Yumi said with a warm smile for the girl next to her. "I wish I could have heard you and Touko-chan perform together," Yumi voice remorsefully.

"I did have fun," Sachiko admitted to the younger girl. "I'm glad you convinced me to go." Sachiko reached out and took Yumi's hand in hers and gently entwined their fingers. "When I first invited you to come with me, I was a little concerned," the dark haired girl confessed. "I know that the girls here can be a little ostentatious at times," Sachiko offered with a derisive smile. "I know when Touko-chan was younger she bore the brunt of their sharp tongues. I only found out about it after the fact of course. The following year I couldn't bring myself to come to the summer house, knowing that they would be here, after what they put her through. I didn't want you to have to go through the same treatment that she did," Sachiko said as she gently squeezed the hand in hers. "I couldn't bear the thought of you being hurt by their words." _Sachiko-sama was worried for me_ , Yumi thought to herself as she felt a familiar warmth spread throughout her chest. "Yet somehow you managed to avoid all of that, Yumi. You really do amaze me at times," Sachiko said smiling affectionately towards the other girl who's head rested against her shoulder. "Thanks to you, I was able to relax and enjoy my time here. As much fun as I've had though, the place I like best is right here beside you, Yumi. I'm very happy you came with me!"

_Sachiko-sama was able to enjoy her summer break! If Touko-chan hadn't warned me about those girls there is no telling how things might have turned out!_ Yumi squeezed the hand in hers, glad, despite everything, that she had come along. _I got to spend time with Sachiko-sama and she showed me a place most special to her._ The memory of their walk in the woods came to mind and warmed her heart. "I'm glad I came as well. Arigato for inviting me, Sachiko-sama."

Sachiko smiled and leaned her head to the side till it rested up against Yumi's. "I feel as if we haven't spent much time together though." Sachiko thought for a moment and suddenly realized a fact that surprised her. "I think I have spent more time with Touko-chan this trip than I have with you."

Yumi shrugged gently, not wishing to disturb the other girl's whose head rested comfortably against hers in the process. "It's alright. We're spending time together now aren't we?"

"I know. How about tomorrow we place a blanket out in the lawn here and just laze about the entire day. Just the two of us. If anyone calls or stops by we won't answer them!" Sachiko's voice became excited as she carried on about it. "It's the last full day we'll have here, Yumi so I want to spend it just with you! We can even have a picnic or something! How does that sound?"

_I've done what I can to bring them together on this trip_ , she thought to herself. Hearing the excitement in the older girl's voice she didn't have the heart to deny her. Yumi snuggled in closer to the girl next to her. "I think that sounds wonderful, Sachiko-sama!"


	5. Act V

"Baka! What were you thinking?" The irate second year high school student exclaimed to her younger sibling who stood before her with a remorseful look upon his face as she paced back and forth within the limited confines of her room. "Of all the weak minded ideas and half-witted ploys to try! Baka!" the petite girl's face was a splotchy red with anger even as concern and worry warred within her heart.

"Yumi…," the brown haired near twin of the slightly older girl started with in an attempt to placate his sister only to receive a scathing glare from the girl in question. _I don't think I've ever seen Yumi this mad before._ The younger Fukuzawa wisely held his piece and just tried to cower within himself.

"Have I not commented numerous times upon Sachiko-sama's dislike of men?" Yumi asked but then continued on before Yuuki could offer a reply. "Why you would think it would be alright to accost her at the main gates to Lillian, with the entire Hanadera student council none the less, is beyond me!" Yumi's pacing finally came to a rest, closing her eyes she took a deep breath and slowly released it, in an attempt to calm herself before looking to her brother expectantly. Setting her anger aside for the moment Yumi asked in an almost pleading tone of voice, "What were you thinking Yuuki?"

"I…I wasn't thinking clearly, Yumi," Yuuki offered in way of reply as he dropped his eyes in shame. "As the Student Council President I had an obligation to try and arrange a meeting between us and the Yamayurikai. It was agreed that the sooner we could meet the better it would be as we needed to see to what degree the Roses would be willing to assist with our Cultural Festival." Yuuki could suddenly feel the intense aura of anger radiating from his sister and looking up his eye grew large in surprise as she looked, if anything, even angrier than before. "Yumi…," he started to say but was halted as the girl in question thrust out her arm with her hand open and palm facing him to halt his words.

_Student Council President? Why didn't he tell me?_ Yumi's anger, fueled by the hurt of not being told by her brother, skyrocketed to the point that she knew she couldn't stay here any longer. Not with her as angry as she was currently. "Stop!" Yumi declared as she thrust her palm out towards him to halt any further words. "I can't bear to hear anything else," she declared, anger held in check clearly heard behind each and every word. Marching over to the chair at her desk she took the small brown purse from the back of it and quickly checked to make certain her bus pass was in it before turning to leave the room.

"Yumi, where are you going?" a bewildered Yuuki asked from behind his sister as she reached the doorway.

Yumi paused at the doorway upon hearing his question, half tempted not to tell him. Never one to be mean or even angry she took a deep breath and allowed a goodly portion of the anger she felt to slip from her as she exhaled, leaving behind only the hurt at being kept in the dark. _Yuuki and I share everything I thought?_ "I have to go and see her," Yumi finally answered. "I need to make certain she's alright and then I need to apologize for my baka of a brother," she concluded with, trying to force a measure of levity into her voice.

Yuuki didn't have to ask just who the _she_ was. "I should go with you and apologize to Sachiko-sama myself."

"No," Yumi stated in a clipped tone. _Doesn't he get it?_ "I think you've done quite enough already Yuuki! The last thing she needs is to see a male right now!" Shouldering the strap to her purse she hurried down the stairs. After a brief conversation with her mother as she put her shoes on, she hurried out the door and headed to the bus stop. _Doesn't he trust me anymore? Why didn't he just come to me with what they needed? He knows how close Sachiko-sama and I are!_

Yuuki made his way back to his own room feeling even worse than he had earlier that day when Sachiko-sama had fainted and had to be carried by Rei-sama to the nurse's office.

**-oOo-**

"Gokigenyou. Gomennasai for arriving unannounced," Yumi stammered into the intercom speaker mounted on one of the columns supporting the front gate to the Ogasawara estate. "I'm second year Pine class, Fukuzawa Yumi, from Lillian Girl's Academy. I would like to speak with Ogasawara-sama." The security personal asked her to wait one moment so Yumi looked in through the gate, as this was the first time she had ever been to the Ogasawara estate. Nervously she shifted the Maple Parlor gift bag she carried with her from hand to hand. _It's so huge!_ Try as she might Yumi couldn't even see the house, causing her to wonder just how large the estate really was.

After several minutes Yumi became nervous and was seriously contemplating leaving when the gates opened just as a black sedan pulled up. The driver of the car got out and opened the rear door, motioning for Yumi to get in. Matsui-san, the same driver that had taken Sachiko and her to the Ogasawara summer house, smiled warmly. "It is a pleasure to see you once again, Yumi-sama," he said in his deep and gentle voice. Yumi returned the smile with a slight nod and a hesitant smile of her own as she approached the waiting car and driver. Once seated in the plush back seat, Matsui-san climbed back in and drove them back to the house stopping in front of the main doors where Yumi saw Ogasawara Sayako-sama awaiting her.

"Gokigenyou. Gomennasai for arriving unannounced, Ogasawara-sama," Yumi offered with a deep bow to the elder woman once she had extracted herself from the rear of the vehicle.

Sayako smiled at the younger girl before her and then stepped forward and slipped her arm through Yumi's as if they were old friends. "Yumi-chan is always welcome here," she said as if dismissing the younger girl's request for forgiveness. "I see you brought a gift and Maple Parlor at that," the elder Ogasawara exclaimed excitedly. "Tooru, Sachiko's father, will be delighted," she told Yumi as she led the young brunette through the front doors. "We can employ the best confectionary chef's in the world and yet, for some reason he cannot explain, he loves Maple Parlor desserts the best. Arigato for bringing these, Yumi-chan," Sayako finished as she relieved Yumi of the bag and handed it to a waiting servant. "Make certain he doesn't eat these all at once," Sayako instructed the servant who smiled and nodded once before heading off to hide half the desserts.

"It…was nothing," Yumi stammered with a slight blush of embarrassment upon her cheeks. "My Mother suggested I bring something as I was coming unannounced, Ogasawara-sama." Yumi hadn't known what to bring and so had selected something that her own family enjoyed and yet only bought on special occasions due to the cost. "I hope it is to your liking."

"Such good manners you have, Yumi-chan," Sayako praised as she led the girl on her arm through the foyer and towards a large set of stairs the led to the second floor of the mansion. "It speaks well of your family. I'll have to mention that when I call and speak with your parents to thank them." Yumi could only nod, wondering just how _that_ conversation would go. _Mother will likely have a conniption upon receiving that call!_ Her parents thought of the Ogasawara's as near royalty. "I still can't thank you enough for bringing Sachiko back to us when my mother passed away."

"I was glad I able to help, Ogasawara-sama," Yumi managed to reply as they crested the top of the stairs and turned to the left.

"We need to do something about that, Yumi-chan," Sayako stated glancing sideways to the girl next to her and noting the confused look upon her face. "As much as Sachiko has spoken about you and given what you've done for Tooru and I…well…we feel that you're part of the family. Please call me Oba-san from now on." Seeing the surprised look plastered all over Yumi's face Sayako smiled and gave the arm in hers a gentle squeeze with her other hand, "It would make me happy to have you call me that, Yumi-chan"

Yumi swallowed heavily for a moment before replying. "Al…alright, Sayako Oba-sama."

Sayako smiled, seeing Yumi's cheeks blush slightly upon using such an informal term that she was unused to. "Here we are," Sayako said as she brought them to a stop before a set of double doors. "I believe Sachiko is resting at the moment however I know she would want to see you. Please go in. Stay as long as you'd like. When you're ready to leave I'll have one of our drivers' take you home." With a warm reassuring smile Sayako released the arm in hers and turned to make her way back the way they had just came.

Yumi waited for a moment and then knocked softly upon the door before turning the handle and opening it partially. "I'm coming in," the young brunette stated before waiting for a moment to see if there was a reply. When no objections were heard, Yumi opened the door further and slipped into the room, gently closing the door behind her. The room was huge as bedrooms went. There was a large four-poster canopy bed on the other side of the room. Between the doorway and the bed was a spacious sitting area with a couch, love seat, low table and two upholstered chairs. Off to one side sat a huge nine foot grand piano. _You could fit most of our house in this room_ , Yumi thought as she walked across the room to the bed. While many of the drapes had been closed, several had been left open enough that the late afternoon sunlight filtered in enough to make the room dim without it actually being dark. Upon reaching the side of the bed Yumi saw that there had been a damp cloth upon the sleeping girl's brow that had fallen off at some point. Taking the towel in hand Yumi submerged it into the bowl of cool water that resided upon the nightstand near at hand. After wringing out the excess water, Yumi sat upon the edge of the bed so she could reach the older girl and then folded the cloth and once again placing it gently upon Sachiko's brow.

Sapphire eyes fluttered open upon feeling the cool cloth upon her person. "Yumi?" Sachiko asked in a confused tone upon noting who it was seated on the bed next to her. "This must be a pleasant dream," Sachiko said with a soft smile.

Yumi chuckled softly despite the blush she felt spreading across her cheeks. "This is the second time you've thought me a figment of your imagination, Sachiko-sama. I may get a complex if this continues," Yumi chided the prone girl. The mirth in her brown eyes belied any scolding tone her words may have held.

"Perhaps next time I should pinch you to ensure you're real?" Sachiko inquired with an arched brow.

"Next time? So you plan on making a habit of this do you?" Yumi asked in a playful tone which caused both girls to giggle. Once they had regained control of themselves Yumi's face took on a much more serious expression. "Gomennasai, Sachiko-sama, for my baka of a brother," Yumi offered as she slipped from the bed and dropped to her knees, bowing her head towards the older girl.

"Oh do please get up from there," Sachiko instructed her as she waved her up from her knees with her hand. "I'm certain it wasn't his intentions to have me faint right in front of the gates to Lillian." Sachiko sat up, set the damp cloth on the night stand and then fixed the pillows behind herself so that she was propped up before she reached out with one hand towards Yumi.

"He should have known better!" Yumi stated with an edge of anger to her words that surprised the older girl as she situated her pillows. "I know I've mentioned more than once your displeasure of being around males. Rest assured, I gave him a good scolding before I came here and he'll be getting another one when I get back home!" Looking up Yumi saw the hand outstretched to her and without even thinking about it reached out and entwined her fingers with Sachiko's before lowering their hands to the covers and sitting once more upon the edge of the bed. Seeing the puzzled look upon Sachiko's face at her last words Yumi explained that Yuuki was the Hanadera Student President and that he had hid the fact from her. "If he had just spoken with me concerning the meeting I would have been able to figure out something," Yumi exclaimed in an exasperated tone of voice.

Sachiko's smile was slightly askew when she replied with, "So you would have found some other way to surprise me, Yumi?"

"No! Never, Sachiko-sama!" Yumi quickly replied as her eyes grew large in surprise at even being asked that.

"I know," Sachiko chuckled softly while squeezing the hand in hers gently. "Just as I am certain Yuuki-san never meant for anything bad to happen. It's this dislike of men that's the issue," Sachiko stated in frustration. "If I hadn't fainted then their plan for a chance encounter may have worked," Sachiko confessed. "It's probably not a bad idea that I learn to deal with this."

Now it was Yumi's turn to gently squeeze the hand in hers, offering her support to the older girl. "A surprised meeting is not the way to go about that though," she countered with. "It should be something you're aware of and that you're willing to enter into on your own."

"I…I don't know if I'm strong enough to do that on my own," Sachiko said in a soft voice as her sapphire eyes looked away, unable to meet the eyes of the girl seated on the bed next to her.

"You are," Yumi reassured her. There was absolutely no doubt within the younger girl's tone of voice. "Sachiko-sama is far stronger than she thinks she is," Yumi declared with a purposeful look. "You're the Rosa Chinensis after all! I've watched you run the Yamayurikai and there isn't any issue that could possibly arise that you can't handle! Where is that Ogasawara-sama that never likes to lose to anything or anyone?"

Sachiko looked up at the girl next to her, even as she felt her cheeks blush at the praised just heaped upon her by her former Petite Sœur. "You're right," Sachiko confirmed as she sat up even straighter and squared her shoulders. "I can beat this. No, I _will_ beat this!" Sachiko declared with determination.

Yumi noticed the pink tinge to the older girl's cheeks but also saw a fiery spark within the sapphire eyes that regarded her. "I never doubted you for a moment, Sachiko-sama," Yumi said with a warm smile as she gently squeezed the hand in hers. "I'll talk with Yuuki when I get back and arrange a meeting between the Hanadera student council and the Yamayurikai."

"Arigato, Yumi. You do far too much for me," Sachiko intoned softly, a world of gratitude in each and every word. "How is it that when my Onee-sama tried to get me to do this I fought it every step of the way and yet when you ask me to I find myself wanting to do it? When did you become so good at handling me?"

"Sachiko-sama, I'm merely pointing out what you yourself already knew and just needed reminding of," Yumi offered in her defense. "I haven't done anything special."

"Is that so," Sachiko replied in a thoughtful tone of voice with an affectionate smile upon her face as she looked down at their entwined fingers. _We're connected, she and I_ , Sachiko thought silently to herself as she felt the familiar warmth slowly spread throughout her entire body. Sachiko sent a silent prayer of thanks to Maria-sama for bringing Yumi into her life.

**-oOo-**

"Let me get that for you, Fukuzawa-sama," said a voice behind the brunette even as a hand reached above hers and took down the book from the top shelf that she had been attempting to reach.

"Arigato," Yumi replied coming down off her tippy-toes where she had been straining to obtain the reference book without dropping it on her head. Turning around to face her benefactor who now held the captured book securely in one arm, Yumi saw a very tall girl with unusually long black flowing hair and traditional Japanese features standing there with a bashful smile upon her lips. "Arigato, Senpai," Yumi offered again as she assumed the taller girl was a third year student.

"Fukuzawa-sama, I am a first year student here at Lillian, Hosokawa Kanako" the tall girl explained. Seeing the look upon Yumi's face Kanako continued with, "I tend to get mistaken often for a third student deal due to being so tall. I take no offense at it though, I assure you."

"Gomen," Yumi offered none the less. "My apologies, Hosokawa-san. Again though I offer my thanks for being so helpful," Yumi finished with a warm friendly smile.

"I am glad to help you, Fukuzawa-sama," Kanako replied while blushing slightly before the warmth of Yumi's smile. "It's nice to know my height is good for something," Kanako stated in a slightly disparaging tone of voice as she glanced down at the floor.

_I bet she stands out and is teased for being so tall_ , Yumi thought perceptively as she regarded the girl before her. Having borne the brunt of harassment ever since she had accepted Sachiko-sama's rosary and then returned it Yumi could well understand how that felt. "Hosokawa-san," Yumi said in a gentle tone of voice as she laid a hand upon the taller girls forearm. "If you're not busy I believe I may need your assistance again with some other books."

Yumi watched as the brown eyes before her lit up at her words. "I'm not busy and would be glad to assist you, Fukuzawa-sama!" Kanako exclaimed.

"Arigato," Yumi said with a brilliant smile that caused the girl before her to blush cutely. "First though we have to do something about that."

"Fukuzawa-sama?" Kanako asked in a questioning tone not understanding the older girls meaning.

"Exactly," Yumi replied with a slight nod of her head. "When you call me that I feel like my mother." Both girls shared a grin upon hearing her words. "Please call me Yumi from now on."

"Al…alright, Y…Yumi-sama," Kanako said as she demurely looked to the ground as she felt her cheeks heat into a blush. "Would you please call me Kanako then?"

Yumi quickly slipped her arm into Kanako's and started to walk off, dragging the dazed and confused girl with her. "Alright, Kanako-chan, I think the next book I need is over here." The two of them, arm in arm, walked off down the aisle way.

"Is Yumi-sama here to work on something specific," Kanako finally mustered up the courage to ask.

"I need to finish some English translations before summer break is over," Yumi explained as she read the reference book titles. "That one there please," she mentioned and then waited for Kanako to reach the book indicated. "I thought I had taken the translation booklet with me when I went on vacation with Sachiko-sama, however I mistakenly left it at home." Yumi reached for the books the younger girl currently carried. "I can carry those, Kanako-chan."

"No, I have them," Kanako quickly replied clutching the books to her chest. "So you went on vacation with Ogasawara-sama?" Kanako inquired to change the subject as they started walking once again. Yumi, distracted by reading the reference book titles merely nodded and hence missed the look of concern that crossed the younger girl's face upon her answer.

Yumi pointed to one more reference book and then indicated that she was done. "Thank you Kanako-chan! You've been most helpful," Yumi told the younger girl as they walked over to one of the study tables. "Are you here to study as well?"

"I…I didn't want to study at home," Kanako confessed to the older girl. "So I thought it would be best to come here." With it being the latter half of summer break most students were not at school and so the campus and library were for the most part empty.

"I see," Yumi replied wondering if there was a reason she didn't want to study at home or not. As it would have been rude to ask, Yumi simply had to accept Kanko's words at face value. "If you like, you could sit here with me and we can study together," Yumi offered with a disarming smile.

"I…I think I would like that Yumi-sama," Kanako answered with a slight stutter and a soft blush across her cheeks. "I can help you put the reference book back when you're done then."

"You know Kanako-chan, if you keep being so helpful I may have to recruit you," Yumi stated in a playful manner.

"I would be happy to help Yumi-sama in whatever manner I can," Kanako offered in all seriousness.

"Well, it wouldn't be me directly," Yumi explained as she sat and then motioned for the taller girl to take the seat next to her. "The Yamayurikai is currently shorthanded so I have been helping them out. With all the work they have going on right now I'm certain they could use another set of hands if you're willing."

"If you think it would be alright, Yumi-sama" Kanako replied, thrilled at the chance to be able to work closely with the older girl.

"I'll ask when I go back to the Rose Mansion later this afternoon," Yumi said with a reassuring smile. "Now for the boring stuff," the brunette with pigtails said, rolling her eyes, as she reached for a reference book.

**-oOo-**

"Baka! How could you let that happen, Yuuki?" Yumi asked of her younger brother. The elder of the pair had made arrangements to have the Yamayurikai and the Hanadera Student Council meet at Lillian, in one of the vacant conference rooms. As Yumi was no longer a member of the Yamayurikai she herself could not attend the meeting. This hadn't stopped her from showing up though and walking beside Sachiko-sama, hand in hand, to the meeting room. While the brunette would have like Touko-chan to be there to do this, the younger girl wasn't able to attend due to family obligations. It was near the end of the meeting that the incident occurred which had caused Sachiko-sama to be as pale as a ghost upon exiting the conference room. The raven haired beauty, upon exiting the conference room and spotting Yumi, had nearly fallen into the younger girl's arms she was so shaken up. After much consoling and gentle reassurance Yumi was able to calm Sachiko down to the point that an Ogasawara car was able to pick her up from the rear gate of Lillian. The Fukuzawa siblings were walking towards the main gates, to catch a bus home, as they were talking. "How? How could you let this…this…," Yumi sputtered.

"Kintaro-san," Yuuki offered his sister.

"Kintaro-san! How could you let him hug her?" Yumi asked for the fourth time in an exasperated tone of voice.

"I didn't just let him," Yuuki replied back as he gestured before him with one hand in frustration. Yuuki couldn't help but feel as though he had let his sister down once again. "It just sort of happened spontaneously." Yuuki's shoulder rose and fell in a heavy sigh. "After the last time do you really believe if I had known he was going to do that I would have allowed it?" Yuuki asked in an almost hurt tone of voice.

Yumi shot her brother a sideways glance as they walked side by side. "I guess not," she finally grudgingly admitted returning her eyes to the paved pathway before her feet. The two near twins walked in silence for a several minutes, each lost in their own thought. "Did you nominate yourself?" Yumi finally asked.

"I never wanted it," Yuuki replied quickly as he knew instinctively that Yumi was referring to the Student Council President position he currently held. The two Fukuzawa's had for as long as either of them could remember shared this ability, not unlike those of actual twins, where they didn't always require words to know what the other was thinking or feeling. There were times when their parents swore that they could communicate telepathically due to when they were younger they used to finish each other sentences. "Kashiwagi-san nominated me for the position." Yuuki, like his sister continued to stare at the paved pathway as he spoke. "He said I would be perfect for the job," Yuuki added with a rueful chuckle. "I'm just a figure head with no real power. The third years still control everything but they will still follow his lead in almost all things."

Yumi remained silent as she thought about what Yuuki had just told her. Yuuki stood to one side as Yumi stopped to pray before the statue of Maria-sama before the two of them continue along the gingko lined pathway. "You may be a figure head this year, Yuuki," Yumi offered to her brother. "If you do the best you can though then perhaps next year you'll be more than you are now." Yumi turned her head to regard her brother as they walked. "The position may not be yours now but I think Kashiwagi-san perhaps wanted you in there as he to felt you were the best person for the job."

Yuuki snorted softly just before replying. "More likely he just wanted to mess with me!"

"I wouldn't be so certain," Yumi countered with in support of her brother. "He's not the only person that thinks you're the best person for the position. I just don't understand why you felt you had to hide it from me, Yuuki."

"Gomen, Yumi. I wasn't really trying to hide it. I just never told you," replied the youngest of the pair. "There was nothing really to tell as there was no real prominence to the position," he tried to explain again.

"Then it's up to you to make it yours, Yuuki," Yumi countered with. "I know you can do it."

"Arigato," Yuuki replied with as a smile graced his face. "Arigato, for having faith in me, Yumi."

Yumi leaned in and nudged him with her shoulder. "What are big sisters for if they can't support their little brothers?" Yumi asked playfully.

Yuuki shrugged in way of reply. "I owe you one, Yumi," was all he said, knowing she would know just how much her words really meant to him.

"I may just have a way for you to repay me," Yumi said with a mischievous grin and a sparkle in her eye.

Yuuki groaned inwardly, already sensing that he wasn't going to like what she was going to ask. Looking up he noticed a lone figure standing at the gate and watching them approach. "A friend of yours?" Yuuki asked his sister.

Yumi looked towards the gates ahead of them and spotted the talk girl with long black hair standing there. "Kanako-chan?" Yumi mused softly to herself but not so softly that Yuuki didn't hear her and arch a brow in question. "She's a first year student that, like me, has been helping the Yamayurikai out for the past two weeks during summer break," Yumi explained. "She's incredibly hard working and very cute."

"She's tall," Yuuki commented upon noting that the girl in question was talker than he was.

"Yes however please do _not_ comment on that, Yuuki," Yumi asked in a quiet, yet pleading tone as they drew closer to the waiting girl. The two siblings fell silent as they approached the girl waiting at the gate. "Kanako-chan, are you waiting on a ride?" Yumi asked as the pair of Fukuzawa's stopped before the dark haired girl. _She's so cute when she blushes like that_ , Yumi thought to herself upon seeing the taller girl's cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink as Kanako shook her head to indicate she wasn't waiting on a ride. Yuuki cleared his throat a little to prompt his sister. "Where are my manners? Yuuki, this is Hosokawa Kanako, a first year student here at Lillian. Kanako-chan, this is my younger brother Yuuki."

"You do realize that she is wearing the same uniform as you are, don't you Yumi?" Yuuki asked with a playful grin which caused his sister to blush in embarrassment. Yuuki noticed Kanako relax a little as a slight smile appeared upon her face. Turning to face the taller girl he bowed deeply and offered his greeting. "It is a pleasure to meet you Hosokawa-san," Yuuki said very politely. "I'm glad to see that not all the ladies here are half pints," he added with a chuckle, standing half a head taller than his younger sister. Yumi sputtered with indignation. "It's not every day that Yumi will introduce me to one of her pretty friends."

"I…I am honored, Fukuzawa-sama," Kanako finally managed to reply with a slight bow as she felt her cheek begin to burn, certain they were a bright red by this point. "I should have known that Yumi-sama's brother would be just as gracious as his older sister."

"That's only because you don't have to live with him," Yumi retorted as she stepped between the two of them and slipped her arm through Kanako's, turning the younger girl away from her brother and moving them off towards the bus stop. "Why don't you ride to the train station with me, Kanako-chan?" Yumi offered, ignoring her brother who followed behind the two girls.

Noting the taller girl's glance back in his direction Yuuki smiled disarmingly. "I'm a younger brother so I don't matter," he informed the first year Lillian student walking arm in arm with his sister.

Yumi glanced up at Kanako just in time to see her hesitantly smile back to Yuuki with a look upon her face that said she didn't fully agree with that assessment. "Pay no attention to him," Yumi instructed the taller girl as they neared the bus stop. "Arigato for all your hard work, Kanako-chan," Yumi said in way of changing the subject. "The Yamayurikai and I are really grateful for all your assistance over the last two weeks. Thanks to your help I think they are almost caught up."

"Yumi-sama did more work than I did," Kanako stated matter-of-factly, her attention once more firmly affixed to the girl that held her arm. "I only helped a little, as needed."

"Nonsense," Yumi reciprocated with, dismissing the younger girl's words. "You really should stop undervaluing yourself like that, Kanako-chan." There was a sudden snort from behind the two girls as they came to a halt at the bus stop. "That's enough from you back there," Yumi served over her shoulder at her brother.

"You really should look in the mirror some time, Yumi," Yuuki volleyed back to his sister. Kanako, watching the squabble between the siblings, stood there with her head going back and forth between the two much as one witnesses at a tennis match as the spectators follow the tennis ball back and forth.

Yumi looked back over her shoulder at the taller Fukuzawa, "Just what is _that_ supposed to mean, Yuuki?" Yumi asked, driving the ball back into his court.

"Just what it says," Yuuki countered with for point and match just before clamping his mouth shut. Yumi had seen that look before and knew that she wasn't going to get anything further out of him at this point. Behind her the bus pulled up and opened its doors. The three of them climbed in and rode together to the bus station before they parted ways with Kanako who took a train from there. The siblings rode in silence to the bus stop nearest their home where they disembarked and began walking along the sidewalk. "So is Kanako-san a potential Petite Sœur?"

"Ehh!" Yumi exclaimed at the unexpectedness of the question. Even as she showed her surprise though, her mind grabbed hold of the idea and processed it. _Kanako-chan is very helpful and a hard worker. She would make a great addition to the Yamayurikai._ Yumi had to admit to herself that she did like the younger girl and enjoyed being around her. _There is certainly something about her that almost makes me feel like an Onee-sama._ Yumi suddenly realized that Kanako would in fact make a wonderful Petite Sœur. _But should I ask her to become mine? Would she want to?_ Try as she might, Yumi didn't have answers to those questions at this time. Yumi knew that if their relationship continued as it was going that she would ask the tall first year girl to become her little sister. Just thinking about it made her feel as though she had butterflies in her stomach and her pulse race.

Yuuki shrugged slightly before replying. "You seem to be rather fond of her," he explained. "You've been talking about her a great deal the last two weeks. You used to talk a lot about Sachiko-san, but not so much anymore. Did something happen between the two of you, Yumi?"

Yumi pondered just how to reply to that question for several long minutes as they walked along. Yuuki, knowing his sister well, allowed her to think about his question, trusting that she would give him an answer in her own time and way. Yumi stared at the ground just before her feet as she answered, "Nothing has happened. We're still good friends," she stated. A quick glance towards Yuuki beside her and she saw the questioning look. _Trust him to always know there is more to it._ "I'm just giving her some room right now," Yumi explained. "I don't want to get in the way of her selecting her own Petite Sœur."

Seeing their house just ahead of them Yuuki slipped his arm around Yumi's shoulders and pulled her into a sympathetic hug as they walked. "Don't forget to look in that mirror when we get home, Yumi," was all he would say as they turned up the walkway to their front door.

**-oOo-**

"So what do you plan to do about it?" Sachiko asked the young brunette with pigtails in her hair. It was just the two of them at the Rose mansion this day. Sachiko always enjoyed their time together alone but she had requested this time because she knew that Yumi was troubled and she dearly wished to help the smaller girl.

Yumi set the cup of tea down before her former Onee-sama with a thoughtful crease to her brow before turning back towards the kitchenette area to retrieve her own cup of tea. Tea cup in hand, Yumi retraced her steps to the table and took the seat to the right of Sachiko's before replying. "I don't know at this point what I can do, Sachiko-sama. She won't even speak to me."

"You don't want to leave it as is," Sachiko required after taking a satisfying sip of her tea. _She still makes the best cup of tea ever!_ Seeing Yumi nod her head Sachiko continued on after setting the tea cup back down. "Then you have to do something to address the current situation. Confront her and let her know exactly how you feel. If she still turns away then at the very least you know that you've done all that you can."

Yumi sighed remorsefully as she stared into her tea cup without seeing it. Since returning to school it seemed like everything was falling apart. For some reason which remained a mystery to Yumi, Touko-chan had stopped coming to the Rose Mansion and wouldn't even talk to Yumi except in short, very clipped, single syllable words. Still, it was not the problem with the cute banana curled girl that currently had Yumi's mind and heart tied up into knots. Her mind flashed back to the previous day. It had been Tuesday of the first week of school after the summer break. The Yamayurikai would be traveling to Hanadera Boys School in two days to assist them with their cultural festival.

"Kanako-chan," Yumi said in a questioning tone after she entered the greenhouse and saw the taller girl waiting there for her. The first year student had asked to meet her there during lunch with the reason being that she had something to discuss with her. "You wished to see me?" Yumi could clearly see that whatever was on the younger girls mind was causing her a large amount of distress. _I wonder if she's worried that I'll ask her to become my Petite Sœur?_

Kanako stood with her hands clasped before her though she nervously shifted her hands about so that first one and then the other was in front. "Yo...you're not going with her are you, Yumi-sama?" Kanako asked anxiously barely able to meet the other girl's eyes with her own.

"With who?" Yumi asked as concern showed clearly on her face, concern for the younger girl and whatever it was that was distressing her. _Does she think I've already asked someone else to be my little sister? Is that what has her so worried?_ Knowing just how outrageous the rumor mill at Lillian could be, anything was possible! _Maria-sama, please don't let Mami-san and the Kawaraban catch wind of that rumor!_

"With the Yamayurikai and… Ogasawara-sama," Kanako clarified in a rush. "To the Hanadera Cultural festival," the anxious girl continued, her words nearly tripping over themselves in their haste to leave her lips.

"Only the members of the Yamayurikai are allowed to attend," Yumi replied back confused by the question. "I'm not going with Sachiko-sama," Yumi further clarified.

Kanako heaved a heavy sigh of relief and a wide smile appeared upon her face. "I'm so relieved, Yumi-sama! It wouldn't be safe to be there."

Yumi smiled back, touched at the younger girls concern for her wellbeing. _Maybe Yuuki was right and Kanako-chan would make a wonderful little sister._ "There is no need to worry, Kanako-chan," Yumi said as she reached out and laid a gentle hand upon the tall girls forearm reassuringly. "Even if I were to go Yuuki would insured that none of the boys there would do anything to me."

"You can't go!" Kanako stated in a scared tone of voice even as she turned and took a step away from the brunette, but not before Yumi saw the fear in the younger girl's eyes. "It's not the boys that you have to worry about, Yumi-sama," the dark haired girl added as she once more anxiously wrung her hands.

"Kanako-chan?" Yumi asked, once more confused by the younger girl's actions. "What else could there be to cause you to worry like this?" Yumi asked as she brought her hand, which just a second before had rested upon the taller girls forearm, to her chest protectively as if to calm the sudden rapid beating of her heart.

"You have to stay away from her, Yumi-sama," Kanako replied even as she turned back around to face the older girl, her large brown eyes shimmering with tears held barely in check. "Stay away from the Rosa Chinensis, Yumi-sama. You can't trust any Sempai!" Kanako pleaded in earnest.

"Sachiko-sama?" Yumi questioned in disbelief. _None of this makes any sense! Why would she want me to stay away from Sachiko-sama? She can't be jealous, can she?_ A thought suddenly occurred to Yumi. "Kanako-chan, you say that Sempai can't be trusted and yet you're here trying to convince me to do something you feel is for my own protection. Aren't I your Sempai and hence shouldn't you not be trusting me? Your actions seem contradictory to your warnings"

"Yumi-sama is different!" Kanako's head nodded in time with her own words. "Yumi-sama is pure and innocent. You were able to rise above it all and give back her rosary!"

Yumi shook her head in denial as she answered the younger girl's claims. "I'm no different than anyone else here at Lillian. I'm not sure what image you have created of me but I think you're mistaken!" Yumi stated in an attempt to cause the other girl to see the truth of her words. "I gave Sachiko-sama's rosary back because I didn't feel worthy of her! There isn't a day that goes by where I don't wish I could have it back again and be her little sister once more, worthy or not!"

"No," Kanako declared. "You're too adorable and defenseless as well as innocent! She'll use that against you! You're not even wary when you speak to other upperclassmen. You don't even realize that you're this way, which is one of the strongest attractions Yumi-sama has to her. You need to be careful though! You can be on your guard, even doubly, triply on your guard and it still isn't enough!" Kanako exclaimed in a feverish pitch.

"So that's why you've been hanging around me?" Yumi asked. The younger girl, caught up in the moment failed to hear the under currents of pain in the question. _I thought she liked me and wanted to be my little sister._ "You just wanted to play interference between me and Sachiko-sama." Yumi suddenly recalled Yuuki mentioning how she had stopped speaking about the older girl. "You hate Sempai then I take it?" _I guess she just wanted to be near me but not_ with _me all this time. I should have realized it from the start!_

"I absolutely hate them," was the venomous reply from Kanako. "They are the most despicable creatures on this planet!"

"I'm sure there are some that are that way," Yumi offered up in a sad tone of voice which was once again missed by the other girl present. "I'm sure you've had Sempai in the past that were kind and caring?"

"I need you to stay the way you are Yumi-sama. Pure and innocent. You can't become tainted by Sempai like Ogasawara-sama!" Kanako replied with instead of answering Yumi's question itself. _I guess she is just lumping me with the others_ , Yumi thought to herself upon seeing her question dodged. "I want you to always remain the pure example of what a Sempai should be!"

_All this time I thought it was me she liked. I see now it was just some distorted image of me she has in her mind instead_. "Gomennasai, Kanako-chan. I can't do that," Yumi informed the younger girl as she clasped her hand before her. "I can't be this perfect image of a Sempai that you've created in your own mind," she told the girl before her in a calm and sincere tone of voice. "I could no more leave Sachiko-sama than I could stop breathing. While she is my Sempai, she is much more than that, she is my best friend and I love her dearly!" Yumi forced a smile onto her face. "I appreciate your concern for me however I am an individual and as such I must do what is best for me. I hope you can understand this, Kanako-chan?"

"That's not what I want," Kanako replied with heatedly. Seeing the look of confusion upon Yumi's face she continued to explain. "I need a Sempai who is pure and innocent. One that can restore my faith, all our faiths, in those who are older than us."

"I'm not some amazing person who you seem to believe me to be," Yumi answered back with.

"That is how all us underclassmen see you. You who stood up for what you felt was just and proper, returning the gift of a rosary to renounce being the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton! It was you Yumi-sama that broke from tradition to be yourself." Kanako's eyes implored the older girl to see the truth. "You're our idol!"

Long before Kanako had stopped talking Yumi had started to shake her head in denial. "You're wrong! I'm not that person! If I could go back I would never have returned Sachiko-sama's rosary!" Yumi said imploringly. "It wasn't till I had lost it that I realized just how much I really wanted it."

"Then you have been deceiving us all this time?" Kanako asked, her voice rising with anger and frustration as her dreams slowly started to fall apart right before her eyes. "Why can't you see what you mean to us...to me? You have to continue to play the part," Kanako begged even as tears started to leak from her eyes and she made for the door only to freeze in her tracks as the door was closed behind the person entering it.

"So you would come to like her, to spend time with her but as soon as you discover she is not the picture perfect person you imagined you'll simply cast her aside?" Sachiko inquired in a voice that did little to hide her anger at the treatment of her former Petite Sœur. "You have no qualms about assuaging you disappointment by hurting her with your caustic words and accusations!" Sachiko's tone was biting, hostile and even condescending at times. "You need to get over yourself little girl. The world does not revolve around you and what you want and don't want!" Sachiko stepped aside, a clear indication of dismissal which Kanako did not fail to discern, beating a hasty retreat from the greenhouse. Sachiko stepped over to Yumi and laid a gentle hand upon her shoulder. "Are you alright, Yumi?" The smaller brunette couldn't do more than simply nod in way of answer. "I happened to be on my way here to check on the plants when I heard raised voices."

"I'm alright," Yumi assured the Rosa Chinensis. "Just confused by what she said and how she saw me." _It was never my intent to be seen that way_. It was, given the amount of ridicule that she had received since last fall, shocking to think that there might be some that saw her as something special. "I never meant to deceive her or anyone else. I know many others have always thought that I wasn't worthy of being…," Yumi paused not wanting to voice what she knew others truly felt, "…on the Yamayurikai," she finished with instead.

"I wouldn't worry about what others think of you," Sachiko offered up as she adjusted Yumi's collar. "Don't try to be one way or another, just be yourself." Slender fingers deftly untied Yumi's scarf and then retied it, synching it tightly. "Just do what you want to do and in the end you'll be nothing more than Yumi." Sachiko smiled warmly as she gazed down into the large brown eyes that stared back up at her. "Which is someone that I think is very special." Yumi blushed deeply upon hearing her words as a much treasured warmth spread throughout the younger girl's chest.

"Some people only take the time to get to know what is on the outside of a person," Sachiko continued to explain though Yumi was certain the older girl was referring to Kanako. "From that they believe they know the person and so they set expectations. This is no different than judging a book by its cover," Sachiko said as her lips parted in a smile. "How do you know if a book is good or not, Yumi?" Sachiko inquired.

"When you open it and read it," Yumi replied, not certain where this was going. While one might admire a books covering, thinking it pretty or trendy, you never knew if the book itself was good or not till you had read it and found out for yourself.

Sachiko smiled warmly at the girl before her. "Correct," she said as she laid her hand over Yumi's heart. "She came to idolize you based off your cover which is only a small part of you, hardly more than a thread to connect to you. Certainly nothing akin to an actual bond. Not till you get to know what is on the inside. What is truly within a person's heart...that which is often hidden deep inside can you form a true bond with a person." Sapphire eyes gazed into large soft brown ones. "I love everything about you, your face, your eyes, your hair, your fingers but mostly your heart. That wonderful heart of yours that moves all the other beautiful parts of you. I truly came to care for you and you for me and that is why we have a bond. Because of that even if I were blind and couldn't see you I would always know where you were and when you're close to me."

"Sachiko-sama!" Yumi exclaimed tearfully as she fell into the waiting embrace of the woman that would always be, her Onee-sama.

**-oOo-**

"Yumi, I've got a bad feeling about this," Yuuki tried to protest as the two of them walked down the hallway.

"You can't back out on me now Yuuki," Yumi countered with trying to put a stop to her brother's fears. "Besides, after what you did, you owe me!"

"I owe you?" Yuuki exclaimed in disbelief. "What do I owe you for?"

"Let's see, you made Sachiko-sama pass out at the main gate of Lillian," Yumi raised one finger on her hand for him to see. "You hid the fact that you're the Hanadera Student Council President." Another finger was raised. "You allowed a boy to hug Sachiko-sama." A third finger was raised. Yuuki's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yuuki, I have to be here in case anything goes wrong. I would never forgive myself if she needs me and I wasn't here." Though she left it out, Yuuki clearly got the message that she would never forgive him either if anything should happen to his sister's precious Sachiko-sama.

"Alright, alright I give," Yuuki replied with, while raising his hands in a sign of surrender. "You can change in here," Yuuki offered as they stopped before a closed door above which a sign read Student Council Office. Yumi, gracious in her victory, accepted the Hanadera uniform from her brother. "Here," Yuuki handed her a towel, "When dressed wrap this around your hair to keep it all up. If anyone sees that long hair of yours they'll know you're a girl for sure." Yuuki opened the door and glanced inside quickly to make certain the room was empty.

Yumi quickly changed into one of her brother's spare uniforms though she needed to roll the pants legs up somewhat. Taking a clip from her purse she gathered her hair up into a ponytail and then clipped the end back up onto her head. After wrapping the cloth around her head and hair and tying it in place. She gave a few shakes to make certain it would stay in place and not fall off. In the room she noticed two neatly folder Lillian uniforms and realized that Yoshino and Noriko must have changed into Hanadera uniforms as well. _Everyone has someone by them but Sachiko-sama_ , Yumi worried to herself. Stepping to the door she informed her brother that she was done changing.

"Stay here till you hear the event starting and then you can come out," Yuuki told her. "Stay out of the way though or people may start to wonder why you're not taking part in the event." Yumi assured him she would follow his direction before closing the door to the room again and waiting.

It seemed like a long time though in reality is was less than a half an hour, when Yumi heard cheering from outside and knew the event had started. With an excited grin she opened the door to the council room and stepped out into the hallway only to stop in shock upon seeing a large panda. They regarded each other for a long moment before the disguised girl heard a slightly muffled voice say, "Yuukichi?"

Yumi recognized that voice, even as muffled as it was from within the large panda head. "Kashiwagi-san?" She asked to clarify.

The muffled reply, laced with a heavy dosage of surprise, came back quickly, "Yumi-chan?" The person in the panda suit reached up and removed the head so that he could more freely talk. "What is Yumi-chan doing here? Hoping to steal a glimpse of Sa-chan are we?" Suguru asked with his typical playful smirk on his lips.

Yumi's face blushed a deep crimson at having been found out so easily and especially by Suguru. After some gentle prodding she finally told him the entire story concerning the botched meeting at the main gates to Lillian and the boy who hugged his cousin as well as her concerns that something would go amiss today.

Suguru looked thoughtful for a long moment as he digested what she had told him, ending with how she managed to be in a Hanadera school uniform and her promise to Yuuki to stay out of the way. "You must care a great deal for Sa-chan to go through all of this just for her, Yumi-chan," the former Hanadera Student Council President intoned having come to decision. Yumi just simply nodded in agreement. "Then staying far away from Sa-chan just will not do in this case." Yumi's face lit up with such hope that Suguru couldn't help but chuckle as it so reminded him of Yuuki's face though Yumi's was event more expressive. _These Fukuzawa siblings truly are endearing_ , he thought to himself. "I think I have just the thing," Suguru stated with a mischievous sparkle to his eye.

**-oOo-**

_Baka! I can't believe I forgot the moist towel in my bag back in the student council room_ , Sachiko berated herself from her seat perched atop the red colored scaffolding. The hot sun beat down mercilessly from above and Sachiko could feel herself sweating in a very unladylike fashion. _I'm going to smell terrible by the time this is over_ , she reasoned. As the event progressed she could feel her constitution begin to wane. The hot, sun mixed with the dark Lillian uniform as well as her own blue-black hair, conspired to make her perspire in areas she didn't like to think about. "Yuuki-kun," Sachiko said to gather Yumi's younger brother's attention to her. Once she saw that his brown eyes were regarding her she continued. "I can't take much more of this heat. I brought with me a moist towel but I seem to have left it back in the room. Could you please get it for me?"

"Now?" Yuuki asked in disbelief and then glanced quickly down to the number of students that were near the top of the slanted slope of the platform.

"I would get it myself," Sachiko said. "However with the stairs moved away I have no means by which to get down." While there was a ladder on the side of the scaffolding she knew, without any reservations, that she would never, dress or no dress, be able to use it.

"There's only another fifteen minutes left, Sachiko-sama," Yuuki tried to explain to her believing she could toughen it out.

"Why can't you seem to do the one thing I've asked of you?" Sachiko asked in an exasperated tone of voice as the heat got the better of her. "Give me the box of questions and please go get the moist towel before I faint again and make a fool of myself before the entire Hanadera student body!" Yuuki, suddenly vividly recalled Yumi's face from the last time he had caused the raven haired girl to faint, quickly handed over the box to Sachiko and descended the ladder.

As the Student Council President made his way back to the room to retrieve the older girls moist towel he kept an eye out for Yumi though he didn't see her anywhere. _Good, she must be keeping a very low profile and staying out of the way._ Making it to the council room he quickly found the wet towel contained within a sealed plastic bag with several mostly melted ice cubes. Got it! I should be able to make it back before it's all over! Exiting the room he turned around and closed the doors securely behind him when suddenly a piece of tape was placed over his mouth, his eyes were blindfolded and his hands were tied. Yuuki found himself being lifted and placed inside a cardboard box from the smell of it. He struggled but it was to avail as he felt the box lifted and from the swaying of it he could tell he was being carried off. _This is so not what I need right now_. Assuming it was some form of prank all he could do was wait to see how it played out. _Sachiko-sama is going to so mad at me!_

**-oOo-**

As the first male crested the top of the platform Sachiko could feel her body begin to freeze up in fear. _I can do this_ , she told herself. _Yumi has faith in me. If I can get past a male hugging me I can certainly manage to talk to one._ With a shaking hand the Rosa Chinensis managed to pull out a question, not even asking the participant for a number. The male student, perhaps overwhelmed as well, blushed a deep shade of red, and simply left the top of the platform without even hearing the question.

_Where can he be? It can't take that long to go to the council room and back again!_ Sachiko nervously scanned the crowd looking for Yuuki as it suddenly occurred to her that she was all alone atop the platform. _I wish Yumi was here_ , she silently thought to herself.

The next student to reach the top of the platform was so large in size that Sachiko believed he would make even Suguru-san look short. Frozen in shock she remained that way till he shyly told her number nineteen. Shacking herself once again Sachiko pulled out the correct card and read the question off. She was rather proud of the fact that her voice only quivered a little. The large male provided the correct response and was rewarded a point before he left the platform. Several others managed to reach the top and despite everything she managed to handle each of them in the proper fashion.

There was a shrill blast of a horn to signal that the event was over. Sachiko looked over the crowd which wasn't dispersing for some reason. _Where is Yuuki at?_ _I need to get down from here!_ The young heiress could feel the panic rising within her. With no stairway she was stuck atop the platform sweltering under the hot afternoon sun. _I have to get down from here!_ Frantically, fear threatening to suffocate her where she sat, she looked over the crowd once more before jumping to her feet. The other members of the Yamayurikai could be heard to gasp as Sachiko hurried down the ladder leaning against the side of the platform and dashed through the throng of male students only to throw her arms around a Panda costume with a cry of "Yumi!" fleeing for her lips.

A very muffled "Sachiko-sama!" could be heard distinctly from within the panda suit. _Sachiko-sama knew it was me even though I had this costume on!_ "I'm sorry Sachiko-sama, I just couldn't bear the thought of something possibly happening to you and not being here for you for a third time!" Yumi confessed having felt terrible for not being there to support the older girl before. Suddenly Yumi recalled what her former Onee-sama had told her that day in the old greenhouse, '… _even if I were blind and couldn't see you I would always know where you were and when you're close to me_ ', she had said. "Onee-sama," Yumi whimpered in a tear choked voice as her eyes spilled forth crocodile sized drops of water inside the costume's head. Though she had meant to say it only to herself she suddenly felt the older girl's arms tighten around her greatly and by this she knew that Sachiko had heard her as well. Yumi, tightening her own embrace as well, only knew that she dearly loved the woman crying on her shoulder for all the Hanadera students and Yamayurikai members to see.


	6. Act VI

"I see," Sachiko replied thoughtfully as she returned her tea cup to the table. Seated in her usual seat at the meeting table in the upstairs room of the Rose Mansion, the now current Rosa Chinensis turned to regard the younger girl sitting in the chair next to her. Concern for her younger cousin, who had come to mean a great deal to her, had caused Sachiko to pull the girl with banana curls from class so they could talk. What had started as a gentle probing as to why Touko was no longer coming to the Rose Mansion had unexpectedly turned into the petite girl crying her eyes out. The sound of the younger girl's sobs had wrenched at Sachiko's heart terribly. After the initial torrent of tears, which had left them both with damp tear-stained cheeks, Sachiko had managed to calm the smaller girl down and make them both some tea. Once situated comfortably they were able to calmly discuss the issues which had propagated the initial emotional outburst.

_The poor dear_ , Sachiko thought to herself as she looked at her cousin. _She must have been holding that inside all this time._ "I'm sorry Touko-chan. I wasn't aware that she was the reason you were staying away." The petite actress's shoulders rose and fell in a very unladylike manner as she sighed softly. "Still, I would like for you to start coming to the Rose Mansion once again," Sachiko said as she held up a hand to forestall the younger girl's objections. "Not right this moment mind you, but soon."

"Why?" the small brunette inquired of her cousin. "I don't want to be around her."

"I know, Touko-chan," Sachiko said to indicate that she had heard Touko earlier give voice to her reasons for the self-imposed exile. "First and foremost," Sachiko answered with as she moved her upraised hand and gently caressed the younger girl's cheek, "I have missed seeing you." The cheek beneath her touch warmed as a soft shade of pink seemed to infuse it. "Secondly, we could really use your help, Touko-chan."

"I…I don't know if I can do that, Sachiko Onee-sama," Touko replied even as she could feel her eyes begin to mist up once again. "It's just too hard when she is near. I keep feeling like I'm going to say something I'll later regret," the petite girl tried to explain past a heavy lump in her throat. "Like I did last time."

Sachiko allowed her hand to fall to the younger girl's forearm which she then gave a light reassuring squeeze. "Have you tried talking to her about it?" Sachiko inquired of her cousin.

"I can't," was the soft reply, as the younger girl shock her head from side to side causing her banana curls to swing back and forth. Sachiko suddenly felt something wet land upon her hand and glancing down she saw yet another teardrop fall dazzlingly through the air to land upon Touko's lap and vanish into the dark green material of the Lillian uniform she wore. "I hate this feeling!" Touko suddenly exclaimed in an angry tone of voice even as more tears fell from eyes which were quickly scrunched closed. "I feel so helpless!" Touko continued with as she clenched her hands into fists as if that alone would drive the feelings away or at the very least hold them at bay.

Sachiko reached over and pulled her cousin into her embrace, offering what comfort she could with soothing words and gentle caresses of tenderness to the smaller girl. The Rose Chinensis could feel her cousin's body tremble within her arms and it pained her greatly to see Touko hurting this way. "I know it's difficult, Touko-chan," Sachiko finally said sympathetically once she felt the girl in her arms cease to tremble with silent sobs. "Perhaps after the sports festival you can come and help us?" Touko sat back up and reached for her handkerchief but Sachiko removed hers from her own pocket first and dabbed at the younger girl's cheeks. "I don't think Kanako-chan will be around to help again for a while," she continued with. Sachiko didn't feel it was her place to disclose why the tall girl with unusually long hair wouldn't be around so she refrained from doing so. The older cousin had heard through Noriko that there was no love loss between the two girls. Noriko's actual words had been that Touko and Kanako were ' _natural enemies_ '.

Touko looked up and into the sapphire eyes of her cousin and nodded meekly that she would. "Alright, I'll come when I do not have club responsibilities."

"Arigato!" Sachiko said with a warm and affectionate smile. "I know I will be glad to have you by my side once again!"

Touko, in a rare display of affection suddenly leaned forward and hugged her cousin tightly. "Arigato, Sachiko Onee-sama! I don't know what I would do without you!" Touko, being an only child, had no one to talk to. Sachiko, early on, had become the younger girl's segregate older sister to whom she turned to in times of confusion or sorrow.

Sachiko returned the younger girl's embrace just as enthusiastically. "We're family, Touko-chan. I'll always be here for you." Sachiko, truth be told, loved her younger cousin and oft thought of her as the younger sibling she never had. As both girls had no brothers or sisters it was natural that they would turn to each other.

**-oOo-**

Yumi sighed as she hurried from the classroom. It had been a long and draining day. Though classes were over the hardest part of the day was yet to come she reasoned. The book bag in her hand felt heavier than usual as she made her way towards the Rose Mansion. _I'll just drop my stuff off at the Rose Mansion for now so I can help with the cleaning there afterwards_ , Yumi thought to herself.

Earlier that day during lunch the second year student had paid a visit to the first year student classrooms in search of Kanako. Yumi just couldn't leave the situation as it was between the two of them. Yumi had thought about it a great deal and the current arrangement hurt her for some reason. After speaking with Sachiko about it she had determined that she had to make every effort she could to repair the relationship between her and Kanako. Yumi couldn't help but recall her brother's words from the other day ' _So is Kanako-san a potential Petite Sœur_?'. _Is she_? _Would Kanako make a good little sister for me_? There was no doubt in Yumi's mind that the tall girl was helpful, intelligent and even kind and considerate. _There has to be a reason why she disliked Senpai so much_. This faucet of Kanako's persona both puzzled and concerned Yumi as well. Upon reaching the younger girl's classroom Yumi had forced a promise from Kanako to meet her again in the old green house. It had taken invoking her own status as an upperclassman to seal the agreement but the promise was given and witnessed by several of the younger girl's classmates. That alone ensured that the tall girl couldn't wiggle her way out of the agreed upon meeting.

Yumi reached the Rose Mansion and quietly let herself in, closing the door behind her with barely a whisper of sound as if she didn't want to disturb her own thoughts which were far away from her current actions. _Perhaps if I can get her to talk to me I can figure out why she hates upperclassmen so much. If I can get her to open up a bit maybe I can do something to show her that all Senpai are not mean or terrible._ Yumi, lost in thought, made her way up the stairs towards the biscuit colored door. _I think if I could spend some time around her again as I did before she may relax a little. Maybe I can get her to help the Yamayurikai out with the play they plan on doing for the Fall Festival?_ Yumi pondered that as she reached the top of the stairs. The slender girl with matching pigtails smiled softly at the thought of spending all that time with the underclassman. Fond memories of her time spent with her former Onee-sama when they had rehearsed for the Cinderella play last year caused her smile to turn into a grin. _Perhaps Kanako-chan and I can build such memories_ ; she thought to herself as she turned the doorknob and opened the door to the second floor meeting room.

Yumi froze in place in surprise before her cheeks blossomed into a bright red and she averted her eyes from the scene before her of Sachiko and Touko sharing what appeared to be an intimate moment. "G…Gokigenyou," Yumi stammered with her eyes still averted. The young brunette could swear she could feel the two girl's eyes upon her. "Gomennasai, for intruding," Yumi hastily added. "I j…just needed to drop this off." Yumi quickly set her school bag down just inside the door before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her. Just before the door closed Yumi hazarded a quick glance up and saw that Sachiko was sporting twin crimson cheeks while Touko was sitting stiff and erect in her chair with her back to the door.

Yumi quickly fled down the stairs and out the front door of the Rose Mansion. She wasn't certain if she had heard her name called behind her but she wasn't about to return and find out. _Why?_ Yumi couldn't understand why her chest felt like someone had punched her in the center of it making it hard to breathe. _I should be happy for them_ , she reasoned silently even as the first tear made its way down her cheek. _I mean this is what I've been working so hard to accomplish! Everything is finally coming together!_ The second year high school student hastily wiped at her cheeks with both hands even as she sniffled loudly. _So why does it feel as if everything is suddenly falling apart_? Yumi hurried down the path wishing to put as much distance between herself and the scene she had just witness. No distance could have sufficed though as her mind replayed again and again what her eyes had witnessed as she opened the door to the meeting room. Sachiko arms wrapped tenderly around the small girl with banana curls who's own arms were fastened tightly around the raven-haired beauty's waist in an intimate embrace. _Why does it hurt so much?_ Try as she might, Yumi wasn't certain which hurt more, that Sachiko was hugging Touko or that Touko was hugging Sachiko. The young girl's stomach churned even as turbulent waves of emotions strove to tear apart her fragile heart.

**-oOo-**

Only a moment after the sound of the door closing, Touko sprang to her feet and turned to face it. "Yumi-sama!" the petite girl yelled out desperately even as she heard the door at the bottom of the stairs close with the sudden finality of a tomb. The petite actress made to run after the fleeing brunette, to attempt to explain only to have her arm grasped by her cousin to halt her forward motion. A look of confusion appeared on Touko's face as she turned to look at Sachiko with her heart in her eyes.

Sachiko shook her head slightly. "Let her go, Touko-chan." The raven haired Rosa Chinensis had seen the embarrassment and confused look upon the face of her former Petite Sœur just before the door to the meeting room had closed. Far worse than that was the pain Sachiko had seen in those large brown eyes just before they turned away. The older girl realized that Yumi would be too upset to really listen to anything either of them had to say at the moment.

"B…but she's going to think…," Touko stammered as her eyes went from her cousin to the biscuit colored door and then back to her cousin again. "That you and I…" Frustration threatened to cause the actresses eyes to once more spring a leak. Inside the petite girl strong emotions she had yet to come to understand surged back and forth like the tides of the ocean. Touko's small fragile heart was being tossed about like a rowboat in a tempest.

"Whatever Yumi is going to think," Sachiko injected, cutting off the younger girl in mid-sentence, "…she will think and nothing you say right now is going to make any difference." Sachiko's heart went out to her cousin as she saw the younger girl's shoulder slump in defeat. "You might even say something to confirm her suspicions though maybe not intentionally, she might take it the wrong way and further believe what she saw as something other than what it was."

Touko sat down heavily in her chair with a dejected look upon her face as her shoulders slumped further upon hearing the truth of her cousin's words. "What am I going to do, Sachiko-sama?" Touko asked mournfully suddenly feeling drained of all energy by this forlorn turn of events.

" _You_ , are going to do nothing," Sachiko replied as she reached out and fondled one hanging banana curl of her petite cousin who looked up at her sharply with a shocked look upon her youthful face. "Do you trust me, Touko-chan?" Sachiko asked in a gentle voice. The smallest of the pair of cousins nodded that she did. "Arigato. Yumi has been taking care of me for almost an entire year now, in one way or another." Sachiko chuckled softly more to herself than to her cousin. It had taken some time for her to come to this conclusion as the younger girl had become very adept at handling her former Onee-sama. "She's been doing it so well that I am only now beginning to realize just how much and in how many different ways." The sapphire eyed beauty smiled at her cousin. "I think it is time that I started taking care of her for a change."

**-oOo-**

Yumi paused just outside the door to the greenhouse and hastily wiped at her cheeks once more to make certain that the tears there moments before wouldn't be seen. _Now is not a time to be weak._ Through the door she could see that there was already someone within the greenhouse waiting for her. _Well, at least she didn't run away_ , the girl with pigtails in her hair thought to herself as she opened the door.

"Yumi-sama must have really wanted to speak to me," the taller of the pair opened with before Yumi could even offer a proper greeting. "To single me out in front of my classmates like that," Kanako continued with in a voice filled with open hostility for being forced into this meeting. "At least you didn't say where we were meeting at," The dark haired girl finally turned to face the older one. They both had little doubt that the old greenhouse would be surrounded by curious onlookers if their meeting place had been known. "Arigato for that," Kanako offered grudgingly.

Internally Yumi sighed at having both been thanked as well as complained at before she could even say a single word. _Well, at least she's talking to me_. Yumi shook her head. "I figured by saying to meet where we had before only you would know where to go. This is between you and me and there is no need to drag in others." Kanako glanced past Yumi and through the glass of the door as if making certain no one had followed the older girl. "Just me today," Yumi confirmed, clearly indicating that Sachiko-sama was not loitering outside to come to her rescue as had happened last time.

Kanako looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to regard one of the hanging plants that was next to her. "So what is so important that you had to call me out for it, Yumi-sama?" Kanako's confrontational tone told Yumi that this was not going to be an easy battle to win.

Yumi took one slow hesitant step towards the tall girl before stopping and answering in a gentle voice. "Kanako-chan is so important." The girl referenced glanced over sharply. If she noticed that Yumi was a step close she didn't appear to react to the change. "At least the real Kanako-chan is," Yumi said.

"You need not be concerned with me, Yumi-sama," Kanako replied with in a flat tone of voice. "You're no longer of interest to me. We should just forget that we ever knew each other," the underclassman said looking back to the hanging plant as she reached up to touch one of the leaves.

"I see," Yumi said thoughtfully. "So to you I no longer exist?" Yumi was surprised at just how much the other girl's words hurt her.

"The Yumi-sama I knew and admired is gone," Kanako confirmed without looking at the older girl. "You've made it very clear that she doesn't exist in this world."

"Kanako-chan," Yumi said in a relaxed casual tone that one would use for an everyday conversation. "That was just an image of me that you built. A false reflection," Yumi explained as she took another step closer to the girl she was conversing with. "Which is more real, a reflection in the mirror or the one who casts it?" Yumi inquired. Kanako shrugged slightly not inclined to comment at that time. "Wouldn't you rather get to know the real me rather than some image you constructed on your own?" Yumi inquired in a voice just short of pleading for the younger girl to understand.

"Why do you care?" Kanako asked in a slightly exasperated tone of voice as she turned to face her upperclassman that was only a couple of feet away by this time. "Why can't you just leave it as is and let us go our separate ways? It's not like we can go back to the way it was!" The tall girl's eyes flashed with frustration and a tinge of anger before she looked sharply away as she folded her arms in a huff.

Rather than take a step closer Yumi turned around so that her back was facing the younger girl. The older girl's pigtails swayed slightly as her soft brown eyes looked towards the floor thoughtfully. _What can I possibly say to her that will make her see that I am the real me?_ Yumi's heart, still hurting from the verbal wound inflicted by Kanako's words, ached with her need to help the younger girl with her. With nothing to lose she decided to tell the truth. "Because it hurts," the shortest of the pair answered in a soft and sad little voice. "It hurts to know that Kanako-chan hates me," Yumi confessed. Behind her Kanako's looked up in surprise at hearing Yumi's admission. The depth of the sorrow in the older girl's voice tugged at Kanako's heart so hard that she actually took a step closer to Yumi without even realizing it. "I was so happy when you sat and studied with me during summer break," Yumi continued with unaware of the effect her words were having on the girl behind her. "The fact that you wanted to be with me gave me hope," a small smile played across Yumi's face as she recalled that day. "Due to the incident with Sachiko-sama…" Yumi paused as the smile slipped from her face, "...well it was nice to have a new friend," she finally said as she pressed on. "I know it sounds silly, but the more time we spent together I actually felt like I could be an Onee-sama that some little sister would want."

"I think you'll make a wonderful Onee-sama," Kanako stated softly from behind her upperclassman.

Yumi smiled and nodded slightly before she answered, hoping with all of her heart that she had guessed correctly about the younger girl behind her. While they had been together Kanako had never once indicated in the slightest that she wanted anything more than to be near Yumi. At first she had assumed that the tall girl was just overly shy but as time had passed she had started to doubt that was the issue. "I know some day I'll be an Onee-sama…just not yours, Kanako-chan. Will I?" _If I'm wrong then I may have a Petite Sœur sooner than I imagined_. Briefly Yumi's mind processed that thought and came to the conclusion that Kanako would in fact make a wonderful little sister. Should that happen she was ready to take responsibility for her actions and the younger girl.

"Yumi-sama," Kanako replied feeling a lump form in her throat even as she took another step forward to stand directly behind the shorter girl. "I…I never intended to be Yumi-sama's Petite Sœur," the tall girl said in a heartfelt voice. Despite already having reached that belief it still hurt Yumi to hear the girl say so. "I just wanted to become better acquainted with you. To know the Yumi-sama that seemed to shine so brightly every time I saw her!"

Yumi turned around; mere inches separating the two girls by this time. Reaching out Yumi gathered Kanako's hands in her own and clasped them to her chest tightly so that the younger girl couldn't move away. "Then do that!" Yumi pleaded, her doe brown eyes gazing beseechingly up into the eyes before her. "I'm right here in front of you. Not some image but the real me! We don't have to go our separate ways. We can start over and get to know each other for who we really are." The two girls stared into each other's eyes for a long moment and Yumi, sensing the hesitation pressed on. "If you can look me in the eye and honestly tell me that you never want to speak to me...that you never want to see me ever again and that it would be better for you that way then I'll drop this and never bother you again."

_Could I do that? What would life be like without Yumi-sama in it?_ "I…I don't think I could bring myself to shake your hand while introducing myself and act like we just met for the first time," Kanako replied with in a soft voice with a hint of playfulness in it as the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. Kanako watched Yumi face seeing several emotions flash across it in just a single heartbeat as the older girl processed what she had just said. _Her face is so expressive!_ Seeing Yumi's eyes lit up and a smile appear on the older girl's face, Kanako dropped her gaze bashfully only to have her eyes fall upon her hands which were still tightly clasped to Yumi's bosom.

Yumi couldn't believe her ears for a moment and had to replay what was said to her over again before it fully registered. Across from her, Kanako's eyes dropped and then her cheeks blush a soft shade of red which puzzled Yumi. _She's so adorable like that_ , Yumi thought to herself feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "No, nothing like that," Yumi assured the younger girl with a chuckle as she gave the hands in hers a gentle squeeze before releasing them. "I do hope though that you'll return to assisting the Yamayurikai as you were before," Yumi stated.

Kanako looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm supposed to be on the relay team for the sports festival," Kanako answered half-heartedly. While she was on the team she hadn't been attending the practices so far or taking it very seriously.

Yumi's eyes lit up upon receiving this news. "Really! Oh I cannot wait to see you run!" Yumi said in an excited voice as she clapped her hands together before her chest. "I bet you'll be the best one out there, Kanako-chan! Be sure to do your best!" Yumi encouraged her.

"I…I will, Yumi-sama," the tall girl assured her suddenly finding herself wanting to go to practice so she could do her best. _I can't let Yumi-sama down. Not when she has such faith in me!_ "W…will you come cheer me on?" Kanako asked shyly.

Yumi nodded with a large grin. "Every step of the way!"

The day of the sports festival arrived and there were many different events which Yumi took part in. The young brunette was on the green team with Sachiko-sama and Yoshino. Kanako-chan was on the red team with Touko and Noriko. At mid-day everyone stopped for lunch and Yumi sat with her parents conversing softly about the events that had already transpired. Her father had made certain to wear a green shirt to show his support for his daughter's team. After lunch Yumi took part in the scavenger hunt and pulled a card for 'A man wearing a green shirt'. The second year student was beaming a bright red in embarrassment as she dashed across the finish line with her own father in tow. Finally the relay race event was due and Yumi made her way to where the runners were getting ready to go. "Yumi-sama! Yumi-sama!" Kanako called as she waved to the older girl to get her attention. "You came," Kanako said once Yumi drew close enough to hear her clearly.

"I said I would," Yumi replied with a feigned hurt expression upon her face. "Did you think I had forgotten?" Kanako smiled warmly and shook her head as she began stretching her muscles. "Oh that looks like it feels good," Yumi commented and started doing the same thing. "Kanako-chan," Yumi intoned as she stretched her calf muscles, "You'll give it your all and do your best right?"

"I promise to," Kanako replied as she squatted down and stretched one leg out to the side to stretch the muscles along the back of it. _Yumi-sama is so nice for stretching out with me!_

Yumi sat down on the ground with her feet out before her and leaned forward; grasping the toes of her right foot and pulling them back towards her torso. "Good! I'm counting on you. I'll be cheering you on every step of the way." Yumi switched and grasped her other foot repeating the same process as before.

The official called for the runners to get into place so Kanako stood up and then offered her hand to Yumi and helped pull her to her feet. "Well I guess that's me." Yumi turned the girl around quickly and retied the ribbons holding the long black hair in a ponytail down Kanko's back. "Arigato. See you at the finish line," Kanako said with a cheerful smile once the older girl had finished.

"We'll see," Yumi replied with a grin as she slipped a green ribbon out of her pocket and tied it around her head. "We better go get in line," Yumi offered to the confused girl next to her with a chuckle. "I did say that I would be cheering you on every step of the way didn't I? Where better to do that than from on the track itself?"

The race started and right away the green team was out to a large head start. As the runners completed the first leg of the race it looked like green would be the clear winner. As the second lap progressed the yellow team caught up and took the lead back as Yoshino, who was running in her first event ever, was not the best of runners. The third lap saw the green runner drop the hand-off and several precious moments were lost while she picked it back up and start running again. All of this allowed the red team to close in from last place. Kanako and Yumi took their places out on the track. "Do your best!" Yumi encouraged the younger girl just before leading off and receiving the green baton from her teammate.

To Kanako it felt like it took forever for the red team member to arrive and hand off the red baton to her. She was off and running, her long legs stretching out and settling into a steady distance eating pace. Ahead of her she could see Yumi running, the older girl's pigtails flying haphazardly through the wind of her own making. Kanako focused upon the girl in front of her as everything else seemed to fade away. As she ran she allowed her body to take over as it knew best what to do. Kanako's eyes stared at the woman in front of her as her mind took notice of the play of muscles along the back of Yumi's legs, the manner in which the trailing ends of the ribbons in the older girl's hair whipped in the breeze, furling behind her as she ran. The almost fluid motion in which her upperclassman moved…it was hypnotic, mesmerizing, captivating. They were the last two runners and as they drew close to the finish line Kanako, only a few steps behind Yumi, couldn't help but think in awe, _how beautiful!_

Yumi, after taking a few moments to catch her breath walked over and pulled the taller girl into a hug and congratulated her on a good race. "I thought you had me," Yumi gasped as she was still trying to catch her breath. "I could hear you coming up behind me."

Kanako shook her head, returning the embrace with a slight blush. "Yumi-sama was just too fast for me," she replied while trying to bring her own breath back under control.

"I just had a larger lead is all," Yumi countered with as she released her underclassman. Glancing past Kanako, Yumi caught sight of Sachiko-sama with her arms around Touko's shoulder. The younger girl was pulled in tight to the older girl's side as Sachiko leaned in and talked to her. As they were walking away from Yumi all she could really see were their backs. Yumi felt a pain of regret for what she once had with Sachiko as well as for she could have had with Touko.

Kanako reached out a laid a hand on Yumi's shoulder gently. "Yumi-sama, are you alright?" she asked in a concerned tone having notice the flicker of sorrow that crossed the older girls face.

Yumi looked at Kanako for a long moment before replying. "I'm alright. It's just that…" Yumi paused and shook her head back and forth twice before continuing. "It's nothing. I'm fine." Kanako looked at her skeptically and then glanced in the direction Yumi had been looking but saw nothing unusual in the sea of girls moving about. "I have a thought," Yumi said drawing the taller girl's attention back towards her as was her goal. "When we're done today why don't we find Tsutako and see if she'll take a picture of us together?" Kanako, thrilled at the prospect of getting a two-shot with Yumi, something she had always wanted, readily agreed as she forgot all about the earlier look on Yumi's face. As the tall girl walked off to rejoin the red team Yumi glanced back over her shoulder in the direction Sachiko and Touko had been walking but she could no longer see them anywhere.

**-oOo-**

With the Sports Festival over and behind the young women of Lillian, school life returned to normal for most of the high school students. The following week was filled with classes as usual as girls hustled about amidst giggles and bouts of laughter which friends will often share when not in the presence of a teacher. That Saturday Yumi made her rounds and said her goodbyes to Kanako, Sachiko and even Touko who seemed to brush off the older girl's words as if they meant very little to her. The younger girl's casual dismissal of her heart-felt words left Yumi feeling off balanced and fearful of where to step next with the petite actress. It seemed that the closer Touko got to Sachiko the further she withdrew from the second year student. Yumi was at a loss to explain this other than to surmise that the younger girl just didn't have the time to spare for her. Yumi spent the next day packing for the weeklong trip and then spending time with her family. Early Monday morning a bus arrived and picked up the young second year student to whisk her away to Narita International airport.

The flight to Italy passed uneventfully though it seemed to take forever to get there to the students contained within the confines of the aircraft. The first night in the foreign country Yoshino came down with a slight fever, however by morning she was once again her usual self. Yumi, worried for her dear friend, tended to her and per the petite girl with matching braid's pleas, did not go and inform the teacher of the incident. While Yumi greatly enjoyed her trip, the one really high spot of the entire adventure was the visit to Pisa where she once again was able to greet an old friend.

"Gokigenyou Yumi-san!" A tall, older girl with striking Japanese features, near shoulder length black hair and a warm smiled greeted the younger girl.

"Rosa Canina!" Yumi couldn't help but exclaim upon recognizing the fashionably dressed woman standing next to Shimako. "What are you doing here Shizuka-sama?" Though surprised to see the former Lillian student, Yumi was glad as well for she had been wondering about the girl standing before her not long ago. There was a time when the older girl had helped Yumi when she was at a very low point in her life. Yumi still felt indebted to the girl whose shoulder she had cried on in the back of the library at Lillian. Kanina Shizuka had left Lillian in her second year to study music in Italy.

Shizuka smiled and explained that Shimako and she were pen pals and had kept in communication via letters. Shimako had informed the older girl of their pending trip and arrival time so that she could be sure to see them. As Shizuka was studying abroad in Italy she was excited as well to see the girls from Lillian and have a chance to chat with Shimako and Yumi whom she had missed. Shizuka found it wonderful to be able to carry on a conversation in her native language as well. As the small group of girls discussed the trip so far and how Shizuka was doing in Italy she walked them over to the Baptistery, a large round building situated not far from the famous Leaning Tower of Pisa. Once inside Shizuka was allowed to sing. Due to the acoustics of the building and the older woman's skill as a vocalist it sounded to Yumi as if a host of angels were giving voice within the building itself. While none of the art or other attractions they had seen had meant a great deal to her, Yumi knew that she would always remember this experience and the sound of Shizuka's singing.

"Yumi-san," the girl with the strikingly hazel eyes and silky black hair which reminded Yumi of another woman now half the world away. "Did you ever speak with Sachiko-san about what we talked about?"

Yumi, focused on the postcard in her lap, didn't bother to look up as she wrote. The card had come from the girl sitting with her though Yumi had paid for the postage it would cost to send it all the way back to Japan. "No," the girl in the Lillian uniform finally admitted. "I could never bring myself to do it." Yumi concentrated, trying to write as neatly as possible so that Sachiko-sama wouldn't have any trouble reading it. ' _In Pisa, enjoying the trip so far. I miss you'_. Yumi went to write the address on the card in the space provided and suddenly realized that the name she wrote was not that of Sachiko-sama but rather someone else. With a slight gasp she quickly slipped the postcard into her purse.

"I see," Shizuka replied in a non-judgmental tone of voice. Seeing the younger girl look up Shizuka couldn't help but smile. _She's still so very cute when she blushes. I wonder what caused it this time?_

Yumi looked up, her cheeks ever so slightly blushing at her mistake in addressing the card. "It's alright," Yumi said to the woman with her. "Sachiko-sama will soon have a new Petite Sœur and then everything will be fine."

"What of Yumi-san?" the astute older girl inquired. "Will Yumi-san be alright with Sachiko-sama having a new Petite Sœur?"

"I wasn't at first," Yumi readily admitted. _What need is there to hide something from the person I cried my eyes out before?_ "However I realized that Touko-chan is a good fit for Sachiko-sama. They're both related and grew up in the same manner. Because they are cousins they love each other and I know I can trust Touko-chan with Sachiko-sama." Yumi, just saying the girls name made a smile slip across her lips.

Shizuka simply nodded, taking it all in stride. The older girl felt that if Yumi was alright with it then it really wasn't her place to meddle. "What's this I hear tell that Yumi-san herself may have a Petite Sœur soon?" Shizuka teased with a playful smile as she switched the subject.

"I see that Shimako has been keeping you informed," Yumi replied with an eye roll to indicate that she should have known. "Kanako-chan is just a friend, who happens to be an underclassman," Yumi informed the former Rosa Canina. Seeing the skeptical look upon the other girl's face Yumi continued and elaborated as it was just the two of them. "There was a time when I thought about asking Kanako-chan to be my little sister. However some things happened and Kanako stated that she never really wanted to be my Petite Sœur but wanted to get to know me better. In the end I think it worked out for the best as I have a friend who is coming to know the real me. Making friends this last year has been very difficult outside of the Yamayurikai."

Shizuka stood up and then reached down and extended a hand towards Yumi and then pulled the smaller girl to her feet when the hand was accepted. "I believe that Yumi-san will make a wonderful Onee-sama," Shizuka stated with a warm smile for the girl whose hand she did not relinquish right away. "You've grown…no, I think matured is a better term, since last I saw you, Yumi-san." The oldest of the pair shook her head as if agreeing with her own words. Yumi blushed again causing the dark haired woman to chuckle in appreciation. "Well, I hope you'll continue to look for a little sister."

"I shall," Yumi promised as she could see Yoshino and the others walking towards them in the distance. "I just need to find the right one."

"Smart girl!" Shizuka said as she gave the hand in hers a squeeze before releasing it. "Do you want me to mail that for you?" Shizuka asked indicating the post card she had seen Yumi slip into her purse.

"N…no, that's alright. I can drop it in the mail back at the hotel," Yumi stammered as she turned away but not before the older girl saw the blush rising in Yumi's cheeks once more. All too soon they bid farewell to Shizuka and continued on with the remainder of their trip. Yumi purchased matching pens for Kanako and Touko as souvenirs as well as a small box of chocolates for Sachiko-sama. Yoshino and Shimako asked Yumi to pool their money to purchase gifts for the rest of the Yamayurikai which she did.

The remainder of their trip passed quickly and soon they were once again on an airplane for the return flight to Japan. Everyone was asleep in their reclined seats but Yumi. Lifting her purse she slipped out the postcard and looked at the back of the card, reading the name once more. A soft, gentle smile appeared on her countenance even as she slipped the postcard back into its hiding spot. _Soon_ , she thought to herself even as she closed her eyes to sleep. _I'll get to see her soon_.

**-oOo-**

Sachiko paused in what she had been about to say as those present, the entire Yamayurikai as well as Yumi and Kanako, heard the front door of the Rose Mansion open and bang closed. Even through the biscuit colored door it was clear to everyone that someone ran up the stairs, slipped and fell, with an audible _umph_ before standing back up and continuing at a more reasonable pace. There was a light knock at the door before it opened and Matsudaira Touko stepped through. Upon seeing all eyes upon her the small girl blushed slightly, realizing that everyone had to have heard her upon the stairs, before she bowed and greeted them. "Gokigenyou. Gomen for being late. Drama club practice ran later than expected."

"That's alright, Touko-chan," the Rosa Chinensis said with a knowing smile as she motioned to the vacant seat next to her own. Touko quickly moved to the table and took the seat, glancing down towards the other end of the table where Kanako and Yumi were seated with the Gigantea sisters on one side of them and the Foetida sisters on the other. The petite girl wasn't certain, however it appeared as though there was a concerned look upon the face of the brunette with ribbons in her hair. "Now that Touko-chan is here we can begin," Sachiko continued with, rising to her feet, once her cousin was seated next to her. "As you recall, last year the Yamayurikai sponsored Cinderella for the fall festival play," sapphire eyes darted to the brunette with pigtails at the other end of the table and were rewarded with a warm smile. "The Onee-sama's, after the play, challenged us to do better this year and I have every intention of doing just that." Soft murmurs of excitement and knowing glances between those present were the response to the older girl's words. "I have decided that the play we'll be doing is The Changeling. I'm certain you're all familiar with the story but just in case anyone isn't I'll explain. It's a tale about twin brother and sister, each wanting to be something they're not, who decide to change places and impersonate each other. In the end they come to realize that they cannot escape their fates and that they both must learn to accept themselves for exactly who and what they truly are. I've requested that the Student Council President from Hanadera assist us with this play to which he has agreed."

Ever since the Sports Festival, Yumi felt as though Sachiko had been avoiding her. While Yumi realized that in order for Sachiko to find a little sister she would have to spend less time with Yumi herself, it still felt as though she had been abandoned by the older girl who meant so much to her. The young second year student still came and assisted at the Rose Mansion and she was there to witness her former Onee-sama and Touko spending a great deal of time together. While the two were not sœurs as yet, they were well on their way to being there she surmised from watching their interaction. While it still hurt to see them together, causing the ugly side of her jealousy to raise its head, she was learning to accept it. It was, or so she continued to tell herself, what she had been trying to achieve for months now. What Yumi didn't like was the fact that she was no longer able to spend any time alone with the older woman. Try as she might, there was always something to keep Sachiko busy or Touko was present. The two of them hadn't spent any time alone since Yumi had discussed the issue of Kanako with the third year student. It was missing the older girl's presence in her life that she found hardest to bear. The brunette with pigtails sat there at the far end of the table and drank in the sight before her soft brown eyes, tracing the contour of the older girl's face, every line and curve as if committing it to memory for future reflection. Yumi having been lost in the sound of Sachiko's voice suddenly found all eyes in the room focused unerringly upon her. Having been caught with her attention elsewhere, namely upon the speaking woman but not directly upon her words, she had no real clue as to what had been said so Yumi could do little more than sit there and say nothing with a small smile upon her lips.

Sachiko paused to see if there would be a reaction forthcoming from her former Petite Sœur. Upon seeing there would not be a customary 'EH?" or such, while puzzled, the older woman carried on. "If there are no objections?" Sachiko asked, once more her eyes falling upon the girl at the far end of the table with matching pigtails. Yumi continued to sit there with a small smile, still clueless as to just what it was she might object to. A quick glance around the table showed that all were in agreement. "Then the next order of business is that I will require an assistant for the play production. I know the Foetida sisters are unable to due to their responsibilities with the Kendo club as well as the other festival duties we of the Yamayurikai have to perform.

"I'll be doubly tasked with the Environmental Committee as well this year, Rosa Chinensis," Shimako announced. "We're shorthanded so I took on the left-over tasks. I've even conscripted Noriko to assist me there," Shimako finished with as she smiled appreciatively to her Petite Sœur sitting next to her while reaching over and taking the smaller girl's hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze of gratitude. Noriko blushed slightly at the open display of affection from the woman around which her world revolved.

Sachiko turned and smiled at the girl sitting in the chair next to her. "Touko-chan, would you be able to assist with the play?"

"I would be delighted to, Rosa Chinensis," the petite girl with identical banana curls replied at first before a look of consternation appeared upon her face. "I don't believe I will have the time, though, as the Drama Club is also putting on a play of which I have one of the lead roles," she explained. "Between that and rehearsals for both plays I doubt I will have enough time to maintain my studies and act as your assistant."

"I…I'll do it," was heard from the other end of the table. Once again all eyes in the room turned and focused on Yumi. For a brief moment the young brunette had a flashback to the time when, in this very same room nearly a year ago, she had volunteered to play Cinderella. "I'll be your assistant, Sachiko-sama," Yumi said in a louder and firmer voice as she sat up straighter in her chair.

"Very well then," Sachiko replied to her former Petite Sœur's offer with a well hidden knowing smile. Those around the table congratulated Yumi with many words of encouragement. "Yumi," Sachiko said once everyone was finished and things had returned to normal. "As your first task, will you please go and collect him please? I believe he should be waiting at the main gate by now." Yumi nodded and then stood up. Though she had no clue just who she was to collect she reasoned that there couldn't be too many ' _he's_ ' loitering around the main gates of an all-girls school. "Touko-chan, I would like for you to accompany her please." Though the young actress was surprised by the request, she none the less stood as well and followed her upperclassman from the room.

The two of them walked out of the Rose Mansion side by side. "Are you alright?" Yumi asked in a concerned tone of voice after just a few moments of walking in silence. "That sounded like a nasty fall on the stairs," Yumi said as she pointedly looked at the girl next to her, worry etched clearly upon her expressive face.

"I'm fine," Touko replied in a dismissive voice though the fact that Yumi cared enough to ask still touched the younger girl's heart. "You needn't worry about me Yumi-sama." Touko nearly stopped walking when she suddenly felt her hand taken by the girl next to her. The warmth of Yumi's fingers as they clasped her hand was comforting as well as exhilarating at the same time.

"Touko-chan is important to me," Yumi said, unaware of what her touch was causing the underclassman next to her to experience. "I'll always worry about you because you mean a great deal to me." Yumi clung to the small hand in hers, its warmth seeping into her in a slow, soft, comforting wave. It was the first time the two girls had been alone, just the two of them, since Yumi returned from the second year trip to Italy.

"I…I mean a great deal to you?" Touko stammered, her mind racing as her emotions experienced an upheaval from the warm hand that now firmly grasped her own.

Yumi nodded, causing her pigtails to dance wildly as they neared the shoe locker building. "All my friends mean a great deal to me," the brunette replied as she released the hand in hers and turned towards the direction of the second year shoe lockers. Yumi's hand suddenly felt cold and alone. _I can't let myself get attached_ , the brunette told herself silently. _Touko-chan and Sachiko are to be together._ Yumi's heart ached sharply at the thought, a brief flash of pain appearing upon her face though the smaller girl trailing her thankfully couldn't see it. Behind her Yumi missed the pain filled look that her words brought to Touko's face before it was quickly hidden behind a mask of indifference.

_So I am just a friend_ , the crestfallen first year student thought to herself as she changed her shoes. _Why did I even get my hopes up?_ _Why do I keep doing this to myself?_ Touko closed the door to her shoe locker and rejoined Yumi who was waiting for her with one of her typical trade mark smiles upon her cheery face. Upon seeing Yumi's smile the smallest of the pair couldn't help but smile in return even though her insides were a conflicting mass of emotions. There was something special about the girl before her that always seemed to lighten her worries, ease her burdens _. For some unknown reason I feel at ease around her even though her mere presence confounds me like no one else!_ Yumi was like a ray of sunshine on a dark and cloudy day. _When she smiles at me like that I can't help but smile back!_ After the events behind Milk Hall that fateful day Touko couldn't help but admire the older girl. It wasn't long before admiration became something more and the petite young actress found that she was a full on fan of the upperclassman. Touko saw in Yumi someone who had such strength of character that she couldn't help but be drawn to it, wanting to be that way herself. In Yumi she saw her own shortcomings reflected back to her. While she didn't like to admit them, she felt a strong desire to be better than she was when in this upperclassman's presence. Touko had discovered that day behind the Milk Hall building that Yumi had set aside her own personal feelings for Sachiko, at great cost and anguish to herself, to try and do what she believed to be the correct thing to do. Touko could still recall clearly the unimaginable force of Yumi's emotions that day and how she had wished the older girl felt that way for her. Touko had also discovered that Yumi didn't believe she wouldn't make a good little sister but rather felt that Touko herself would make a far better Petite Sœur for the older girl. Touko couldn't help but envy Yumi's inner strength and selfless devotion to the woman the pigtail wearing girl loved and admired. "I wish I could do the same," Touko mumbled to herself as she walked towards the woman she herself only recently was able to admit that she loved and admired.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Yumi greeted the smiling girl with having heard her say something though she was unable to understand it clearly.

"I asked if you're ready to go," Touko fibbed, unable to repeat what she had really said. Yumi nodded in way of reply and then turned and headed off towards the main gate. Touko, left with little choice but to follow, quickly fell into step next to her senior. The two of them walked down the lane, mindful of the gingko nuts that were starting to fall and litter the walkways like hidden landmines. Neither of the girls wanted the lingering stench of the fruit to get upon their person. "So you're alright with this?" Touko finally asked the girl next to her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Yumi replied with. "We're just picking someone up from the main gates."

Touko nodded, beginning to suspect that Yumi didn't have a clue as to what she had agreed to. "Yes, that is true and he will be one of the two leads in the play the Yamayurikai is presenting."

"Then we had better not keep him waiting," Yumi said as she picked up the pace just a little.

"Yumi-sama," Touko finally asked as they neared the statue of Maria-sama. "You do realize that the play we're doing is The Changeling, correct?"

"Is it?" Yumi exclaimed, glad to have that piece of missing information. "I think I must have been thinking about something else when Sachiko-sama mentioned that," Yumi said as they paused and clasped their hands together in prayer. "Isn't The Changeling about a brother and sister?" Yumi inquired as they turned away from the statue and walked down the gingko line pathway towards the main gates.

"Yes, that is correct," Touko confirmed, allowing the older girl to continue to process what she had been told.

"So the person at the main gate will be playing the brother's part I take it?" Yumi asked looking towards Touko who nodded in response. "I hope they get someone that looks like him to play the sisters part or it may prove hard to pull off, what with them being twins and all." Yumi continued with in a thoughtful tone of voice even as they neared the area of the main gates. Yumi looked up as she pondered the play and saw her brother standing by the main gate. "Yuuki?" the brunette said in a questioning tone of voice and a puzzled expression upon her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Yumi," the younger sibling replied, confusion apparent upon his own facial features. "I was asked to come." Yuuki looked to the other girl present. "No one told her yet…" Yuuki trailed off.

"Matsudaira Touko," Touko offered shooting the girl next to her a disapproving glare for not introducing her correctly as proper manners dictated.

"An honor to meet you Matsudaira-san," Yuuki offered with a slight bow. "Thank you for coming to greet me," he concluded with as he rose from the bow. "So she doesn't know?" Yuuki asked with a tilt of his head towards his sister who still sported a confused look.

"Oh she was told," Touko quickly clarified for him. "Though I don't think she heard it at the time.

"Yuuki, who invited you here?" Yumi asked before the two others could say anything.

"Sachiko-sama did," Yuuki informed her. "I'm to help with the play that the Yamayurikai are performing for the Lillian Fall Festival. The entire Hanadera Student Council will be assisting this year actually. I was asked to attend today for the preliminary meeting. As I am one of the leads they felt it would be beneficial to get the manuscript as early as possible."

"I see," Yumi replied in a distracted tone as she processed what her brother had just informed her of. _So Sachiko-sama asked him to come here to get his script early. All the members of the Hanadera Student council will be helping?_ Yumi recalled that the previous year that only Kashiwagi-sama had assisted with the play. _Sachiko-sama must really want to out do the performance from last year_ , Yumi thought to herself. _Yuuki is one of the lead characters…wait….no…but…!_ A very loud "WHAT!" rang out through the Lillian campus as Yumi suddenly realized that she would be playing the other lead character opposite her brother.

**-oOo-**

"You're doing it wrong still, Yumi!" Sachiko scolded for the third time. "You're a man disguised as a woman," Sachiko tried once again to tell the younger girl what was wrong with her posture. "You need to stand like a woman would."

"I'm standing like I always stand," Yumi snapped back irritably. Sachiko gave her a look, arching a brow as if to say ' _well there's the problem_ ', which only caused the second year student's temper to rise further in frustration. "Just show me how you want me to stand then, Rosa Chinensis," Yumi said, biting off any further words which she would have liked to have said.

The last two weeks had been a complete blur for Yumi. When she had volunteered to be Sachiko's assistant she had envisioned herself standing next to the older woman she admired and handing her stuff as it was needed. She didn't know exactly what stuff but she was confident she could find it when called for. In reality she had spent all of her free time organizing and overseeing just about every aspect of the play itself. Everything from set construction to costume design to lighting arrangements. When she wasn't doing that she was dealing with every little problem that came up with the different clubs who were lending their aid and support to make the play a success. If that wasn't enough already, Sachiko constantly found all manner of little errands and chores that apparently only the young brunette with matching pigtails in her hair was suited to do.

Every day she stayed late at the Rose Mansion making certain everything that was required for the next day's rehearsal was ready, often running to catch the last bus which would take her home. Once home she would grab a quick bite to eat and then sit down and tackle her homework for the day. It was often well past midnight when she would finally crawl into bed exhausted only to get up in the morning and do it all over again. While there was a Festival Executive Committee who was in charge of overseeing preparations for the festival itself, there was still a great many tasks which still fell to the Student Council to perform. It was due to these tasks, and the fact that the Yamayurikai was shorthanded, that most of the work for the play fell to Yumi as Sachiko was needed elsewhere.

"Alright, everyone take five and then meet back here," Sachiko announced. "Not you Yumi," Sachiko quickly added as she saw the younger girl start to turn away. "Look," the Rosa Chinensis started with in a tone usually used when speaking to small children. "It's not that difficult. You just need to stand like this." Sachiko struck a pose and held it for a long moment so that the other girl could clearly see it. The older girl looked to Yumi expectantly. Yumi struck the same pose she had seen her former Onee-sama take. "That's it!" Sachiko exclaimed. "Just like that!"

"Sachiko-sama!" Yumi whined. "That's the same pose I was doing!"

"It most certainly was not," Sachiko replied defensively.

Yumi could feel her temper reaching its limit. "It's a good thing everyone isn't switching gender roles or we'd never get through rehearsals," the second year student mumbled under her breath however with everyone taking a break it came out louder than she had anticipated.

"That's a brilliant idea, Yumi!" Sachiko exclaimed excitedly after a moment's thought. The raven haired beauty quickly crossed to where everyone was taking a rest and promptly told them all to forget their lines as they would all be changing roles. Several dark glares where directed in the brunette's direction to which Yumi could only offer a weak sheepish smile of sympathy.

"Oh no!" Yumi suddenly groaned aloud as she realized that she would have to let the costume club know of the changes. This would mean that all new costumes would have to be created. _Of course I'll get to be the one to tell them as well as make certain they have all the extra material they'll need for the alterations._ In the case of the twin brothers from Hanadera that would be a lot of material she realized.

"Yumi?" At the sound of her name directly behind her Yumi turned to face Sachiko just as she felt the older girl's hand cup her cheek affectionately. "I know you can do this. So do your best, alright?" Yumi, trapped within the sapphire orbs before her, feeling the warmth of the woman's hand against her cheek and hearing the faith in Sachiko's voice, the young brunette could do little else but agree.

**-oOo-**

Yumi wended her way through the crowd of other students gathered around the bonfire, a copy of the manuscript for The Changeling clutched firmly in one hand. Soft brown doe colored eyes glanced about, exchanging a soft nod of recognition here or there with a friend, classmate or someone she had worked with during the preparation for the play itself. Girl's she didn't even know offered words of praise and gratitude for her work in the play itself. As Yumi approached the bonfire itself she couldn't help but muse that several of the girls that had been most vocal in their disdain for her for the last year were now apparently just as vocal about praising her for all her hard work and effort. _It's funny how life can change without any effort at all_ , she thought to herself. Standing there with the heat of the fire warming her cheeks, Yumi looked down at the cover of the manuscript, her fingers lightly brushing across the lettering on it as she recalled the events from earlier that very day.

In the early afternoon Yumi had found Kanako or more accurately Kanako had found her. While they were playing a game in one of the classrooms Sachiko had arrived and escorted them both to the nurse's office. The older girl had informed them that she had been contacted because an older gentleman was there that had one of her tickets in his possession. Kanako, hearing that it was her father and that he had to be taken to the nurse's office feared the worst. What followed was something that Yumi believed not even the best fiction writer could have created on their own. Yumi wasn't, even now, certain of all the details, but it appeared that Kanako's Sempai from her previous school had fallen in love with the tall girl's father. Kanako's mother, more concerned with her career than her family, had left and divorced the elder Hosokawa, leaving her daughter behind as well. Hurt and feeling betrayed Kanako had seen the affection of her Sempai towards her father as the cause for the divorce and since then had hated and mistrusted all upperclassman, at least till she met Yumi. Kanako broke down and had finally admitted that she knew it wasn't her Sempai's fault but that it had hurt too much to believe that her own mother had abandoned her. In the end Kanako made up with her father as well as with her Sempai who was now her step-mother. Yumi suspected that it would take some time for the first year student to get used to that, however the love Yumi had seen in Kanako's eyes when introduced to her new baby sister reassured Yumi that her dear friend would be fine. _I'm so happy for Kanako-chan and her family_ , Yumi thought to herself as she recalled seeing the new family all together in the nurse's office.

The slender brunette sighed softly, her heart warmed by the fact that her underclassman was free of the burden she had been carrying all this time. With a soft toss of her arm, Yumi sent the manuscript into the flames and watched as they hungrily devoured the pages. Words that she knew well and had committed to memory turned to smoke, rising into the air to be carried away upon the heat induced breeze. _I wonder who, if anyone, will hear them_ , she pondered absently, glancing towards the night sky before she turned away from the fire to make room for others.

Making her way through the crowd of Lillian uniforms, just one among many, she paused as the Yamayurikai members came into view, standing off to one side to make themselves accessible to the other students. Yoshino, standing and speaking with a member of the lighting crew was smiling brightly, pleased with how everything had turned out. Rei, ever vigilant, ever protective of her younger cousin, hovered behind the predominate member of the Foetida sisters. Shimako and Noriko stood side by side like a matched set of dolls, one Western, the other of Japanese design. As long as the Gigantea sisters had each other by their sides there was nothing that could shake them, Yumi realized with a soft smile. Lastly there was the Rose Chinensis, standing among the other girls regally like a Queen watching over her subjects. _That's not far from the truth_ , Yumi thought with a slight chuckle as it was well known that the raven-haired third year student was the unofficial Student Council leader. Yumi turned away, not wishing to intrude or bother her friends. Sapphire eyes unerringly turned and thoughtfully watched the younger girl's matching pigtails as they disappeared into the crowd of students that were milling about.

Yumi walked some distance from the bonfire area before making her way up the steep incline that encompassed the area. With a very tired and thankful sigh the over worked second year student sat upon the embankment overlooking the bonfire below. The play itself had been a huge success and had even won praise from Youko and Sei who had managed to attend. For Yumi it had been a non-stop, full-speed ahead, foot race from the moment she opened her eyes till just a short while ago when she had pulled herself up to the top of the embankment and seated herself to watch the happenings of the other students below. As tired as she was Yumi's mind still was in over-drive and so she couldn't help but think back to just before the play and her time with a certain brown haired underclassman.

As with any school event that involved so many different groups there were always a plethora of last minute items that were either overlooked or forgotten. It had fallen to her to see that these needs were met as best as they could be given the time and resources that were available. The Yamayurikai members were handling other emergencies and stamping out fires just as quickly as they arose. While being the supply clerk wasn't the most glamorous of tasks it was one that was needed none the less. At one point Sachiko had been called away on Yamayurikai business. Before she left she asked Yumi to go and see Touko's performance. Yumi recalled racing through the crowds, drawing more than one disapproving look, to make it to the performance on time. Touko was everything Yumi just knew she would be and the older girl found herself completely captivated by the actress's performance. After the play, back stage Yumi searched out the younger girl and explained what happened to Sachiko. Yumi, seeing Touko's feeling were hurt about being stood up, grabbed the smaller girl's hand and pulled her from the building still in costume, despite the younger girls protests.

Not taking no for an answer, Yumi made the underclassman escort her through Touko's classroom exhibit as well as several others. _Once she saw she had no choice in the matter Touko seemed to relax and enjoy herself_ , Yumi thought as she looked back over their time together with a warm affectionate smile. The older brunette had the younger girls hand in hers and she refused to let go again the entire time they walked through the festival. Yumi smiled recalling the blush that had appeared on Touko's cheeks when she had commented on how pretty Touko looked with her hair down and that she should wear it that way more often. Little by little as they made their way from one exhibit to another Yumi coaxed a smile from the youngest of the pair. Towards the end they were both laughing and talking together like normal friends would do. Perhaps that was why they lost track of time.

Sachiko had been waiting for the pair of them when they arrived late for casting call. The older girl didn't scold either of them, much to their surprise, but rather hustled them into the changing rooms to get ready. The play itself went off without a hitch. To Yumi it seemed as if the audience started to laugh when the first current opened and didn't stop laughing till long after the final current went down. _Even though it was a great deal of work, it was also a lot of fun_ , she admitted to herself as down below near the bonfire instruments came out and a folk song started up as dance rings were formed. Once the play was over Yumi had searched for the younger girl, wishing to thank her for accompanying her about the festival but she was unable to find her. Disappointed by this she finally changed into her school uniformed and made her way out to the bonfire hoping to spot the petite actress there.

"There you are," a very familiar voice said behind and slightly to the left of her. Yumi quickly got to her feet and turned about as Sachiko approached her. "I've been looking all over for you," Sachiko said as she stopped next to her underclassman, a warm smile on her face.

"Gomennasai for causing you to look for me, Sachiko-sama," You said with a slight bow. "I didn't feel much like dancing so I thought I would come up here and sit for a bit before heading home and going to bed."

Sachiko's smile became very sympathetic upon hearing the younger girl's words. "Arigato, Yumi. You've done so much for the play as well as the Yamayurikai," Sachiko intoned, quickly holding up a hand to forestall the denial she knew was coming from the other girl. "You've been far too great a help to try and deny it. Everyone was praising your efforts and has been for the past several weeks," Sachiko told her. "I don't know what I would have done without you by my side, Yumi," Sachiko told her in an affectionate voice.

Yumi was glad it was dark out as she could feel the full on burning of her cheek by which she knew she was blushing heavily. "There were a lot of people that helped out just as much as I did if not more. I'm not taking anything away from my efforts," Yumi quickly clarified upon seeing the older girl take a breath to admonish her concerning being down upon herself. "I'm just pointing out that it takes more than one person to make everything work. It takes an entire group doing the best they can, for it to be a success."

Sachiko had to agree with her upon her assessment. "Yumi," Sachiko intoned, instantly catching the other girls full attention, "That wasn't the reason I was searching for you though." Seeing the questioning look upon her juniors face she quickly continued. "I was hoping you could take a walk with me?"

"A walk?" Yumi asked, repeating the older girls words back to her.

Sachiko responded with a slight nod. "If it wouldn't be too much of the bother?" Yumi nodded and then fell into step beside the older girl as she turned and made her way up the rest of the embankment and onto the pathway there. "This brings back memories," Sachiko said in a wistful tone as she reached out and took Yumi's hand in hers, entwining their fingers. "It was a year ago that we made this same walk."

Yumi, walking beside the woman that meant the world to her, nodded recalling that events of that evening well. It had been that very night a year ago that Yumi had returned Sachiko's rosary to her and instructed her to find a new Petite Sœur that would allow her to shine brightly. "So much has happened since that night, Sachiko-sama," Yumi replied, her voice thick with emotions in spite of herself. The warmth of the hand in hers felt wonderful and yet reminded her that they had walked hand in hand that night as well.

Sachiko chuckled softly. "A great deal has happened. Still, no returning of rosaries tonight at least," sapphire eyes glanced aside at the smaller girl walking next to her. "Well, at least I hope not," the Lillian Princess added cryptically. Sachiko felt Yumi's hand tighten in hers in reassurance and though she could feel the younger girl's eyes upon her she didn't look to the side but stayed focus ahead of them down the path as it appeared before them. The Ogasawara heir could feel her pulse increase with every step that brought them closer to the statue of Maria-sama.

"Sachiko-sama?" Yumi inquired picking up upon her friend's anxiousness as they strolled along.

Sachiko turned and offered a nervous grin to the girl whose hand she held. "Yumi…," the Rosa Chinensis started with but she had to swallow to moisten her throat before she could continue. "You are without a doubt my closest and dearest friend. I know we've both been busy of late and so we haven't spent as much time together as I wish we had." Sachiko felt her hand squeezed gently once more in silent reassurance. "I…I wanted you to be the first one to know," the raven haired beauty managed to get out in a rush.

Yumi, still not certain what would make Sachiko so anxious that she would need to bring her out here to tell her could only ask when it appeared that there would be nothing further forthcoming for the older girl. "First to know what, Sachiko-sama?" Yumi's heart started to hammer away within her chest as she imagined any manner of possibilities but she had to wait for an answer as the older girl started walking once again and she had little choice but to follow as her hand was still held firmly by the other girl with her.

Sachiko waited till they were standing before the statue in front of which they had so much history before she stopped and turned to face Yumi directly. Reaching out, Sachiko took Yumi's other hand in hers, clasping them both tightly as if she was gathering strength from their mutual contact. "I have decided upon who my Petite Sœur will be!"

Yumi's heart slammed to a complete stop, did a back flip and threatened to break free of her chest explosively before it started back up once again. _Oh my! She can't possibly mean me!_

Seeing the surprise on Yumi's face Sachiko couldn't help but chuckle as her sapphire eyes sparkled in the moonlight cast down upon them from above. "Would you like to meet her?" Sachiko asked. Turning her head slightly to one side the raven haired beauty called out, "You can come out now."

"EH!?" was Yumi's intelligent response as she suddenly felt like the rug had been pulled out from under her and that she was falling with no end in sight. Once before the young brunette had gotten her hopes up that perhaps the older girl would ask her to take back the rosary. At the time Yumi had received something just as precious, Sachiko's friendship. It wasn't right till that moment that Yumi realized that as much as she had stated that Touko would be the best match for Sachiko, deep inside she had still wished for it to be her.

Behind the statue of Maria-sama there is a small garden and from it a figure emerged and made her way towards the two of them. Just before the moon light revealed who it was Yumi heard a very familiar voice, "Gokigenyou, Yumi-sama," Touko greeted her upperclassman.

Yumi had to swallow several times before she could bring herself to respond. "Gokigenyou, Touko-chan. I'm so glad it's you," Yumi said, forcing a smile on her face even as she felt her heart fall to land somewhere around her ankles where it shattered into many little pieces.

Sachiko turned to face her cousin who came up behind her and then stopped and stood there. The Rosa Chinensis reached under her Lillian uniform and grasped the rosary hanging there. "Are you sure you're glad it is Touko-chan, Yumi?" Sachiko asked over her shoulder to the younger girl behind her even as she slipped the rosary over her head to allow it to dangle from one hand.

Yumi nodded even though she realized Sachiko couldn't see her. "Touko-chan is the best one I think, Sachiko-sama. There really isn't anyone else."

"Really? There was one other candidate though I didn't think you would approve of her so I didn't mention her," Sachiko said in a thoughtful tone of voice as one hand idly played with the beads upon the rosary. The raven-haired girl waited but didn't hear anything further from the girl behind her. "No? Alright then," Sachiko said as she took the rosary and opened it with both hands, presenting it to Touko.

"Sachiko-sama?" Touko started to say.

"Just hold still, Touko-chan," Sachiko admonished her cousin. Once she had seen Touko's lips close she extended her hands towards the girl in front of her. "Will you accept…"

The moonlight seemed to sparkle off of each and every bead of Sachiko's rosary from where Yumi stood behind and slightly to the side of the older woman. Yumi, seeing Sachiko's rosary presented in such a manner brought back a rush of memories. Yumi could clearly recall the weight of the rosary as it had settled about her neck when Sachiko had presented it to her before the entire Yamayurikai. The brunette could see clearly all the times she had taken the rosary out to sit and just stare at it. Memories of lying in bed to sleep at night and resting her hand upon its cross so that the last thing she recalled feeling as sleep claimed her was Sachiko rosary. All the memories she had tried to forget, to set aside, all of her own feelings for the woman before her came struggling back up in a rush upon seeing Sachiko's rosary about to be given to another. "Wait…" Yumi said with a ragged sob even as tears seemed to spring into being upon her youthful cheeks. "P…please wait, Sachiko-sama," the young brunette implored with her head cast forward, looking down towards her feet while teardrops feel to be absorbed by the pavement leaving behind a polka-dot pattern as if it were just beginning to rain.

Sachiko softly exhaled having been holding her breath, even as she had raised the rosary towards her cousin. Lowering the rosary she turned about to regard the soft brown crown of Yumi's head. "Isn't this what you wanted, Yumi?" she inquired in a soft voice, neither condemning nor approving by her words or tone. "You've worked so hard to see Touko-chan and I together. Is there some reason why I shouldn't reward your hard work by doing exactly as you striven for all this time?" Sachiko heard the younger girl reply, but the words were mumbled and she couldn't understand exactly what the girl before her was saying. "Yumi, if you have something to say, please do so clearly or I will not be able to understand you!"

Yumi raised her head towards the woman before her. Sachiko could clearly see the moonlight reflecting off the tears freely rolling down the younger girl's cheeks however she made no move to comfort the girl whom she knew without a doubt she loved more than any other. Yumi sniffled, but made move to wipe away her tears. "Sachiko-sama...," Yumi said even as her voice cracked because it was so heavy with emotion. Yumi swallowed quickly before continuing, "Please be my Onee-sama," she begged with her entire heart in each and every word.

Sachiko's smile was a little lopsided when she replied, even as tears began to trickle down across her smooth cheeks, "I've never stopped being your Onee-sama," the heiress said even as she opened her arms accepting the crying girl into them.

Yumi fell into the waiting arms of the older girl even as giant sobs racked her body and her shoulders shook almost continually. The two of them crying together were not pretty, it was not cute or endearing and it most certainly wasn't lady-like in any manner, shape or form. Their sobs were the tears of teenage girls who feared they had lost that which was most precious to them only to discover that it had been right there before them the entire time. It was more than tears they were sharing, it was a cleansing of all the pent up emotions, anguish, sorrow, fears and everything else they had been holding back for the past year. There, held within each other's arms, before Maria-sama and beneath the moon they found what they had lost, each other.

As the two women finally managed to get control of themselves they looked around only to realize that Touko-chan had left them to themselves at some point. Yumi felt bad for having missed the girl departing. "Gomennasai, Onee-sama," Yumi said. "I think I've dirtied your uniform." Upon not hearing anything Yumi looked up at the woman with her only to see her standing there with one hand raised covering her mouth. "Onee-sama?" Yumi inquired.

Sachiko's bottom lip started to quiver and tears once more began to flow. Upon seeing the look of concern on Yumi's face Sachiko finally spoke. "I'm fine. I've just waited so long to hear you call me that," the Rosa Chinensis said.

"Gomennasai, for making you wait so long," Yumi replied with in a serious tone of voice.

Sachiko shook her head. "No, it was well worth the wait for with all we've been through it means even more to hear you say it now."

"Then I shall have to make sure I say it as often as I can, Onee-sama," Yumi replied with a tender smile.

Sachiko smiled in return upon hearing her words. "I doubt I'll ever tire of hearing you call me that, Yumi." Both women giggled gently, their spirits floating upon clouds of happiness. "Perhaps we should head back," Sachiko offered. "Before they come looking for us," Sachiko added as she started to turn away only to feel a tug upon her sleeve.

"Onee-sama, you're forgetting something," Yumi said with a pointed look at the rosary around Sachiko's wrist where the older girl had wrapped it at some point while they were crying.

Sachiko slipped the rosary from her wrist and turned to face her former, soon to be again, Petite Sœur. "For everything you've done for me, for all you mean to me," the older girl started with as she raised the rosary up and spread its strand apart. "But mostly because there is no other person I would want to be my little sister than you, will you accept this and allow me to place it around your neck?"

Yumi, leaned forward slightly presenting her head respectfully. "I accept, Onee-sama."

"Arigato," Sachiko replied in a heartfelt voice as she settled her rosary once more around Yumi's neck.


	7. Epilogue

_Why? Why am I even here?_ Matsudaira Touko stared out the window as she questioned a great many things, her life most prominently among those. The petite brunette rested her elbow on the top of her desk and cupped her cheek in her hand in a very unladylike manner. Outside the window the weather was cold and dark clouds were rolling in, blocking out the warmth of the sun. It wasn't all that long ago she realized that just about everything had been set in her life. Unbidden an image of two girls crying in each other's arms came to mind. _Well, maybe not everything,_ Touko hastily amended to her thoughts.

Even while she was still in middle school she had heard rumors about a first year student who had managed to become the Petite Sœur of the then Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, Ogasawara Sachiko. This alone had drawn the young middle schooler's attention, being the younger cousin of the red rose about to bloom. While the she didn't like to admit it, Touko knew that she was a bit of a gossip and the fact that the rumors were about her own dear Sachiko Onee-sama; she just had to discover the truth. "She must be a very special girl to capture the attention of Sachiko Onee-sama," Touko had told her middle school friends. It was a few weeks after that she learned that the same girl had the audacity to return her cousins rosary. More than ever the middle school student desired to meet this Fukuzawa Yumi-sama so she could give her a piece of her mind, upperclassman or not.

During the time she waited to graduate and move on to high school all manner of thoughts about what a terrible person that Fukuzawa-san girl must be blossomed in the younger girl's mind. The first day of high school arrived and Touko not only met the girl but stopped her and spoke to her. Touko smirked recalling that she had been disappointed. Where were the horns, the clove hooves and pointed tail? Where was the fire and smoke breathing out of her lips and nostrils? Where was the beast she had imagined her to be? Who was this girl with the large brown eyes, pigtails and who generously offered to guide her to the Rose Mansion if she needed assistance? _Life is not always what you think it will be._ Try as she might, over the course of the next several weeks she could find no fault with the older girl except for perhaps low self-esteem the older girl seemed to cling to possessively. _She even befriended me_! _Me, who had shown her no kindness at all!_ Touko recalled in disbelief as she remembered those earlier days.

_I don't think I'll ever forget that day_ , Touko mused while the teacher droned on about what to do over break. Today was Christmas Eve and they would be starting a week long break from school. Even now, months later, recalling that day sent a shiver down her spine. It was during the time when Sachiko Onee-sama's grandmother was on her deathbed Touko recalled, giving up all pretense of paying attention to the teacher. _I was so certain that Yumi-sama had hurt Sachiko Onee-sama on purpose._ A sad small smile slipped across the brunette lips. _I couldn't have been more wrong._ Touko had called out the older girl in the middle of Milk Hall only to be forced outside and away from prying eyes. Only much later did she realize that Yumi had saved her much embarrassment by doing so. It was there, behind that school building that the younger girl caught her first true glimpse into the enormous heart hidden within the chest of the girl she was angry at. The force of the emotions she had witnessed that day had staggered her. Just thinking about them even now she could feel her legs quiver in remembrance. Touko still felt shame for what she had said to the older girl at the time and the manner in which she had treated Yumi. _Even though I was so cruel to her…she still comforted me?_ Touko still didn't know why Yumi had hugged her but she could still recall how safe she had felt with the older girls arms wrapped protectively around her.

The school bell suddenly rang breaking the petite girl from her private musing. "Touko?" The girl in question blinked several time before looking to the tall girl standing beside her desk. "I'm going to Milk Hall for lunch; would you like to come along?" Kanako inquired.

"No," Touko replied with a slight nod, setting her curls to swaying back and forth. "I think I would like to remain here today, Kanako."

"Would you like me to bring you anything back?" Kanako offered.

"Arigato, but I have everything I need," Touko said as she slipped the bento box her mother had made for her that morning from inside her desk.

"Alright, then I'll be going," Kanko said as she turned away and walked to the class doorway only to pause and glanced back with a concerned expression at the smaller girl who was once more staring out the window. Stepping into the hallway she had little choice but to go eat lunch alone at Milk Hall as it would look peculiar if she suddenly changed her mind and ate in the classroom. _Perhaps she just needs some time alone_ , Kanako thought as she walked along. Touko seemed to be spending more and more time alone it seemed to her, a fact that worried her greatly. _I'll talk to Noriko about it. There has to be something we can do for her._

Touko set her bento down but didn't even bother to open it as she had no appetite at the moment. Thinking back several months the first year student knew one thing for certain it wasn't just for her cousin's wellbeing that she had agreed to help Yumi with her plan concerning her cousin. _I did it so that I could spend more time with Yumi-sama_ , she admitted to herself. _Maybe if I spent more time with her she would come to feel about me as she felt about Sachiko Onee-sama. Once again I was so incredibly wrong_ , Touko conceded as she shook her head at her own folly without even realizing it.

For reasons that still bewildered the petite girl, it seemed to her that the less interest Yumi had shown in her the more she had chased after the older girl. _When she finally did show some interest in me all I did was push her away. The way we played cat and mouse would almost be comical if it wasn't so painful_ , she thought as she maintained her own inner dialogue. Thinking back she realized it all became too much when Yumi had taken an interest in a first year student by the name of Hosokawa Kanako. _It hurt so much seeing them together. I couldn't even bring myself to go to the Rose Mansion any longer._ Touko recalled the frustration she had felt having no one to talk to concerning her feelings. _I couldn't talk to Sachiko Onee-sama without tipping Yumi's hand to her. As much pain as I was in I didn't want to cause any trouble for Yumi-sama._ For a while Touko had been very resentful towards Kanako, almost to the point of being downright mean. More than once the small girl had heard references to the two of them as ' _natural enemies_ '. _I never stopped to realize what a sweet girl Kanako is or wonder what problems she could possibly be going through._ Touko still wasn't sure how through it all they had managed to become friends but she was certainly glad of the tall girl's presence at her side. _I don't know what I would do without her and Noriko._

Try as she might Touko couldn't help but still be drawn towards the older girl. _I tried to stay away and give Kanako and Yumi-sama their room, both for them as well as for my own fragile emotional wellbeing._ Even now the memory of the relay race was painful to recall. Touko, even though she was a member of the red team had cheered for Yumi, a member of the green team, enthusiastically. After the race was over Touko had hurried over to congratulate the older girl on her win only to see Yumi embracing Kanako. _The two of them were laughing and grinning like fools. I so wanted that to be me in Yumi-sama's arms!_ Right there, unmindful of everyone else around her, she had started to cry. _I didn't care who saw me or what they would think. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and have the entire world go away_ , Touko recalled painfully. The next thing the petite girl knew was that a warm arm was wrapped around her shoulders and was leading her through the crowd of people and off the field. The soothing sound of her cousin's voice worked to calm her down to the point that the tears had finally stopped. _I still need to thank Sachiko-sama for that._ When pressed for what was bothering her, Touko had evaded answering. It wasn't till days later when Sachiko-sama, under the guise of a Yamayurikai related need, had pulled her from class that she had finally broken down to the older girl while sitting within the meeting room of the Rose Mansion. Touko couldn't help but cringe looking back and recalling Yumi walking in upon them as she was giving Sachiko a hug for being there for her. _Talk about your worst timing ever!_

What had followed had been both bliss and misery for the younger girl. Due to assisting with the Yamayurikai play she was able to spend a great deal of time in the presence of the girl she had come to admire and perhaps even love. It was however pure misery watching the brown eyes she would give almost anything for to notice her remain fixated upon her cousin instead. Touko snorted softly remembering how eager she had been to assist Sachiko in her plan to deal with Yumi. The plan had worked too! _Perhaps a little too well_ , Touko was only now realizing. A small corner of Touko's heart had dared to dream just a little. Just a little tiny wisp of a wish, barely anything at all really. _I had hoped that once Yumi-sama's issues with Sachiko-sama were resolved she might notice me once again._ Thinking back she found it almost humorous just how available she had made herself. She was at the Rose mansion every day while volunteering to help in any manner she could. For a while she had even neglected her responsibilities to the drama club. It had taken her an entire month to realize that the newlywed euphoria the two older women seemed to be enshrouded in would probably never wear off. Resigned to her fate she had finally given up.

_So why then? Why did I end up at her house the other evening?_ Touko pondered this for a long moment as she lifted her head from her hand and reached out to open her bento box. On that night she had learned from her parents that her grandfather's hospital was to be given into the care of a wonderful couple, who were long time employees of the place, to manage when her grandfather retired. She had long believed that one day she would receive the hospital. Certain of this fact she had taken it to heart as a means of repaying her parents who had taken her in as a baby and raised her. Touko knew she was adopted. She had learned from overhearing remarks made when adults thought she wasn't listening. The petite girl loved her parents and felt a strong sense of responsibility to make them proud of her and to repay them for their kindness. To her young mind, taking over the family hospital was the perfect manner in which to do that. Bereft of what she had welcomed as her reason for being here she had felt that there was no need for her presence and had run away from home. Touko had wandered for a long while only to look up and realize that she wasn't far from Yumi's house. No sooner had she realized this then the girl's younger brother Yuuki had happened upon her and brought to their home. Perhaps the most shocking part of the entire day, even more so than her disagreement with her parents, was the fact that Yumi had welcomed her without asking how she had gotten there. _While Yumi-sama had expressed concern about me_ , Touko realized, _she didn't try to pry into what was bothering me_. The more Touko thought about it the more she realized that Yumi had never pried into her personal life. _Yumi-sama always accepted me at face value, never expecting or asking more of me than I was willing to give. She never cared who I was or where I came from or what I was doing, only that she could be there with me. She's perfect!_ This realization however did little to ease her pain at not being with the older girl. With a silent inward groan she replaced the lid on her bento box and put it away as other girls started to return from lunch.

A few moments later Kanako walked through the door and approached her. "Touko," the tall girl said softly. "We're wanted at the door." Touko reluctantly stood up wondering who could be calling her out just prior to class starting again. As she neared the doorway she saw Shimako standing there and next to the current Rosa Gigantea was Yumi.

"Gokigenyou," both members of the Yamayurikai intoned in unison with matching warm smiles. Kanako and Touko were quick to reply in kind though slightly out of sync.

"I…we…would like to invite the both of you to the Christmas party at the Rose Mansion later today," Yumi announced to the two underclassman.

"I already have plans for later today," Kanako replied in a slightly disappointed tone of voice.

The two upper classman looked towards Touko expectantly. "I…um…well," the smaller girl stammered not wishing to directly come out and say she didn't want to attend. Shimako and Yumi glanced towards one another as if you say ' _I thought so_ ' only to turn back upon hearing Kanako.

"If it would be alright to leave early though we could come for a little while?" The tall girl's request drew surprised looks from the other three present there at the doorway.

"I think that would be very acceptable," Shimako responded with a bright smile, pleased to know they could make it after all. Yumi, for her part watched the smaller girl's face next to Kanako and saw it cloud over even though there was no object forthcoming.

"Would we need to bring anything?" Kanako inquired automatically including Touko in her statement simply be using _we_ instead of _I_.

"No," Yumi was quick to reply with a warm smile for the taller girl. "We've already bought most of what is needed though perhaps if you could come early and assist with setting up that would be appreciated."

Kanako reached over and grabbed Touko's hand before she replied for the both of them. "We'll be pleased to attend then. Expect us shortly before the party begins." Touko, having remained quiet during the entire exchange had little choice but to go along with the tall girls words at this point.

**-oOo-**

Sachiko smiled brightly feeling Yumi's presence beside her. The Christmas party was in full swing. The third year student was pleased to see her cousin as well as Kanako in attendance at the party. As there was no real schedule to the festivities they played games, sat and talked among themselves as well as shared in the Yule Log cake that Shimako had made this year under the guidance of Rei. Sachiko glanced to the brunette next to her who, perhaps feeling the sapphire eyes upon her, chose that moment to look up at the older girl with an affectionate smile. "Having fun, Yumi?"

Yumi's soft brown eyes sparkled as her hand entwined with Sachiko's gave a gentle squeeze. "I think this may be the best Christmas ever, Onee-sama!" Yumi, feeling that now would be a good time to give the older girl her present excused herself for a moment and went to retrieve the blue bag the gift was in. As the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton stood up from retrieving the bag she had brought with her she spied Touko, her coat on and bundled up against the cold, slipping through the biscuit colored door. Yumi, without even hesitating, followed the petite actress out the door.

Sachiko watched her cousin leave and then moments later as Yumi followed Touko out the biscuit colored door. Knowing that it was a matter just between the two younger girls Sachiko walked over to speak with Rei and be introduced to Nana-chan, a middle school girl that Yoshino had brought to the party to introduce to Rei. There had been several moments of unrest when Rei had announced her intentions to attend school at someplace other than Lillian University, however as was usually the case between the Foetida sister, they were just as quick to make up as they were to get angry at each other.

Sachiko glanced nervously at her watch again as it had already been a quarter of an hour since Touko had left with Yumi close behind her. _It is just like her to run out without her coat_ , the concerned older girl thought silently as she retrieved her handbag and silently slipped from the room and made her way down the rickety stairs. The Rosa Chinensis stood just inside the door at the bottom of the stairs for several more long moments before growing impatient and going outside herself. Sachiko shivered as the cool early evening breeze blew around her. _Where can she be?_ Blowing upon her hands to warm them she finally heard the soft tread of someone walking along the pathway. Sachiko smiled and looked up to see a slightly dazed and confused Yumi shambling towards her. "Yumi?" Sachiko said in a questioning tone as soon as the younger girl was close enough for proper conversation.

Yumi, lost in her own thought suddenly heard her name spoken by the one person she most desperately wanted to see at that exact moment. "Onee-sama!" Yumi replied as a smile that didn't quiet reach her eyes appeared upon her face. The younger girl hastened her pace to close the distance between her and the older woman waiting for her.

"I thought that if I waited out here we might have a chance to be alone," Sachiko stated to her little sister as she reached into the handbag hanging from her arm and withdrew a white flat rectangular box. "I wanted to give you your Christmas present while it was just the two of us," she stated to hide the slight blush she could feel creeping upon her cheeks.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi exclaimed as her eyes lit up and she accepted the box. "It's a handkerchief," the younger girl guessed from the size and shape of the box. Upon opening the box she saw a white laced handkerchief which had their combined initials, S and Y overlapping and entwined neatly stitched into the corner. Around the hand sewn letters were red roses. "It's beautiful!" Yumi said in awe of the gift, suddenly feeling like hers was inadequate compared to what she had received. "I have one for you as well," Yumi said as she reached into the blue bag she still carried and handed a small box to her Onee-sama. "I did the best I could with it," the younger of the pair said as she watched the packaging being opened.

"Oh my!" Sachiko exclaimed in surprise. "It's a book cover isn't it?" Yumi smiled and nodded. "And you placed a red rose on the front of it. We were both thinking of the same thing," Sachiko said with a soft smile as they had both added a red rose to their present for the other.

"I...I wanted to make it something special," Yumi said even as her vision blurred as her eyes seemed to fill with water on their own.

Sachiko, hearing a quiver in her Petite Sœur's voice, looked up sharply from putting the book cover away, just in time to see the first tears slip from Yumi's shimmering brown eyes. "Yumi?" Sachiko asked her voice thick with concern for the smaller girl and what could have upset her.

Yumi, couldn't understand why she was smiling and crying at the same time. "Onee-sama…," was all she could say before she felt the raven-haired woman's arm encircling her and holding her close.

Sachiko held the smaller girl protectively to her for a long moment before asking the only question that made any sense. "What happened with Touko-chan?" Haltingly the small pigtailed brunette answered her.

**-oOo-**

"Wait," Yumi called out as she closed the biscuit colored door behind her. "Touko-chan…" The girl with the spiral curls paused at the bottom of the steps and turned to look towards Yumi who slowly made her way down the stairs, closing the distance between them. "Are you going home already?"

Touko glanced down at her coat and her book bag in one hand and then looked back to the older girl with a blank stare. "It would appear so," she replied without any real emotion to her words.

"Then I'll walk with you," Yumi said with a bright smile as she took a step down so that they stood upon the same stair.

"With no regard to what I want?" Touko asked, raising one brow slightly.

"You don't want me to walk with you?" Yumi inquired with a puzzled look upon her expressive face.

Touko paused for a long moment. _Why would she want to walk with me?_ "Do whatever you wish," the smaller of the pair finally replied with a shrug of her shoulders as she turned and continued down the stairs. The two left the Rose Mansion and walked side by side for a ways without speaking. "So, you really just wanted to walk with me?" Touko asked in a disbelieving tone of voice. _That would be just like her!_

"Well would that be a bad thing? I feel like we haven't had much time together of late, Touko-chan," Yumi replied with a smile still upon her face. "You haven't been coming to the Rose Mansion either," Yumi accused.

"Everyone is busy and I don't want to be a bother," Touko replied as they walked along. "Besides, you've been busy with Sachiko-sama and becoming an en Bouton," the petite girl responded with, shifting the blame away from herself. _I can't tell her that being with her makes me both happy and sad._

"Gomennasai," Yumi finally said after a long moment of silence which hung between them uncomfortably. "You're right," Yumi added, her smile slowly slipping from her face as she talked. "In all the excitement of becoming Sachiko-sama's Petite Sœur again I seemed to have neglected someone very special to me." Touko glanced sharply sideways at the girl walking next to her, not certain she was hearing just what Yumi was saying. "Gomennasai," Yumi said once again.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Touko said, her own tone softening slightly upon hearing the other girl's confession and the genuine regret in Yumi's voice. "Seeing how happy Sachiko-sama and you are together I can understand where everything else would become less important. I'm happy for the both of you, Yumi-sama," Touko concluded with, forcing a smile upon her face even as they paused to pray before the statue of Maria-sama.

As Touko turned away from the statue to make her way down the gingko lined pathway Yumi called out to her. "Touko-chan, please wait a moment." The younger girl paused and turned back to regard her upperclassman who stood several feet away. "I…I have something I would like to give you," Yumi stammered.

Touko's almond eyes grew larger upon hearing her words. "I didn't get you a present, Yumi-sama. It wouldn't be right to accept one from you," Touko forced past her lips even as she felt her pulse race and her heart begin to hammer in her chest.

Yumi shook her head from side to side causing her pigtails to swing back and forth above her head. "No, it's alright. This is something I've been meaning to give to you for a while now. I just never could find the right time to do it." Yumi stepped forward as she slipped one hand into the pocket of her uniform.

Touko's heart threatened to leap out of her chest. _She can't possibly be reaching for…no. It's not possible! Why do I always get my hopes up? Why would she want someone like me?_ "Yumi-sama," Touko started to say while raising a hand to wave off the older girl only to freeze as Yumi extracted an envelope from her pocket.

"I've had this for a while and it is for you," Yumi said with a little shrug of her shoulders as she thrust the envelope out. "So here. Better late than never I guess," the older girl added with a nervous laugh.

Touko, more confused than ever, accepted the envelope. Glancing down at it in her hand she looked back towards Yumi who nodded once to indicate she could open it. Hesitantly Touko opened the envelope and pulled out what was in it. Touko glanced up sharply with one brow raised, "Pisa?" she inquired in disbelief and utter confusion as to what it could mean. Yumi indicated she should turn the item over. Touko, after glancing once again at the picture of the Leaning Tower of Pisa turned the postcard over and read the back of it. ' _In Pisa, enjoying the trip so far. I miss you'_ "Yumi-sama…" Touko uttered in disbelief as she looked at the address box off to the side and saw written in Yumi's neat hand writing ' _Matsudaira Touko_ '.

"Touko-chan, I wrote that while I was in Italy and before I even knew it I had addressed it to you," Yumi told the younger girl before her. "I think even back then I was subconsciously trying to tell myself just how important you were to me. Of all the people that are dear to me, my parents, my brother, even Sachiko-sama…when I was in Italy of all of them it was you that I wanted to know just how much I missed you. It was you that I couldn't wait to come back and see," Yumi confessed in a tender and loving voice that didn't fail to reach the heart of the girl before her.

"I…I missed you that week as well," Touko confessed around the lump in her throat as she clasped the post card to her chest. "It...feels as if I've been missing you for so long now, Yumi-sama," Touko continued with as she felt the first hot moist trail of a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Gomennasai," Yumi said as she reached out and cupped the smaller girl's cheek with one hand, wiping at the glistening tear upon Touko's cheek with her thumb.

Touko leaned into the other girl's touch not realizing just how strongly she had craved it till that very moment when she felt the soft warmth of Yumi's palm against her person. "It's alright; you needn't concern yourself with me. Just take good care of Sachiko-sama." The smaller girls shoulder silently trembled with sobs she attempted to hide even as the flood gates gave way and more tears began to flow.

Yumi leaned in and gathered the smaller girl within her arms, holding her as she had done once before behind Milk Hall. "Oh Touko-chan," Yumi said feeling her own tears roll down her face even as she kissed the crown of the smaller girl head affectionately. _I know you're hurting, I can feel it and yet you try so hard to hide it._ "I know I'm really not deserving…"

Touko closed her eyes in contentment as the warmth of Yumi's presence enveloped her. The sound of Yumi's voice rumbled pleasantly in her ear, where it rested against the older girls bosom. Once before this remarkable person had held her as such, making her feel safe and secure. _I could stay here forever_ , she thought as a near dreamy euphoria seemed to invade her mind. _Wait, what was that?_ Touko's tear filled eyes snapped upon and she leaned her head back so quickly it startled the older girl. "What did you just say?" Touko begged in a voice tinged with panic.

Yumi eyed the smaller girl for a long moment. "You're really going to make me ask it again?" Seeing the imploring look upon the smaller girls face she continued. "I said I know I'm really not deserving."

"No, after that," Touko clarified holding her breath as time seemed come to a standstill around the two of them.

Yumi stepped back, allowing Touko to slip from her arms reluctantly. "I said, I know I'm not really deserving but would you please allow me to become your Onee-sama?" Large brown eyes looked towards the younger girl expecting some manner of reaction but it was as if the other was turned to stone suddenly. Yumi reached under her uniform and grasping the metallic beads withdrew the rosary she had received from Sachiko on two different occasions. Lifting the rosary and spreading the strands wide with both hands Yumi continued, "Let's make this official. Touko-chan, will you allow me to place this around your neck and become your Onee-sama?"

Touko could believe her ears. _How? How can this be happening?_ Even before the fall festival the small actress had wanted to become Yumi's little sister. Once Sachiko and Yumi had become Sœurs once again she had been forced to squash that desire to the deepest part of her heart. _She can't mean it. There has to be a mistake? Dare I? Can I?_ Conflicting emotions warred within the youngest of the pair for a long moment. "I accept," Touko replied in an almost ethereal voice as she leaned her head forward. _To not accept it would be to deny what is in my own heart._

"Arigato," Yumi replied with in a voice filled with tenderness a she gently settled the rosary around the smaller girl's neck.

**-oOo-**

Yumi tilted her head back and looked up at her Onee-sama with a smile on her face. "I'm so happy, Onee-sama!" She declared as Sachiko removed a handkerchief from her pocket and ministered to Yumi's tear streaked face.

Sachiko smiled, happy for both her cousin and for Yumi. "Where's Touko-chan at?" the Rosa Chinensis inquired suddenly, her hand pausing for a second in the midst of it's work.

"She said that her parents were waiting for her and so she had to hurry home," Yumi replied with a soft sniffle and a wide grin that had as yet to leave her face. "She asked if I could go with her next weekend as there is someplace special she wanted to take me to."

Sachiko reached out and ran her hands across her Petite Sœur's shoulder to smooth away wrinkles. "Is that so?" the raven-hair senior asked as her hands trailed down the edges of the girl's collar. Slim nimble fingers quickly untied the smaller girl's sailor scarf only to retie it into a perfect knot. "Well, you can tell me all about it afterwards," Sachiko finally said with a warm affectionate smile. "Shall we go back inside and tell the others or make them wait?"

"I think I would like to tell them with Touko-chan here if that's alright, Onee-sama?" Yumi replied with feeling that it wouldn't be proper to do otherwise.

"I think that would be wonderful, Yumi," Sachiko said with an approving look towards her little sister as she took the younger girl in hand and lead her back into the Rose Mansion.

"Onee-sama," Yumi joy filled voice said as they stepped into the Rose Mansion, gently closing the door behind them. "I was wrong before," Yumi continued with as she slipped her hand into Sachiko's and entwined their fingers as they start up the creaking stairs. Sachiko glanced down questioningly only to be met with a pair of bright brown eyes and a radiant smile. Yumi squeezed the hand in hers and briefly laid her head against the shoulder of the woman walking next to her. " _Now_ , this is the best Christmas ever!" Sachiko smiled and squeezed Yumi's hand back. _I couldn't agree more_ ," the raven haired beauty thought to herself.

**-oOo-**

Touko softly let herself out of her mother's room, making certain to quietly close the door behind her. The older woman was alert and so they had been able to sit, holding hands, and talk for a while. Touko still had pains of regret for the stress she had caused her mother which had brought on one of the elder woman's attacks, due to her heart condition. Turning she saw her father walking up the stairs towards her. "Working late again, Poppa?" the petite girl inquired.

"Just some last minute items so I can enjoy the holidays with you and Momma," the elder Matsudaira replied with a loving smile upon spying his daughter standing at the top of the stairs attired for bed. "How is she?" he inquired glancing towards the door his daughter had just stepped from.

"Better," Touko replied. "I was reading to her till she fell asleep," the small girl said wiggling the book in her hand.

Matsudaira-san glanced down at the book and smiled in surprise. "I used to read that story to you every night when you were smaller," he said affectionately. "You had many books but always wanted that one." Stepping up to his daughter he slipped a loving arm around her shoulder and steered her to the sitting room where they both sat next to each other upon the couch. "I know you're older now, Touko-chan, but how about you indulge an old man and let me read to you like I used to do?" Matsudaira-san chuckled as the petite girl next to him squealed and climbed into his lap just as she had done as a child. Opening the book Touko's father started to read, "Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Cinderella…."

~FIN


End file.
